Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Juliet Black, granddaughter of Albus and Minerva, niece of Severus Snape the bat of the dungeons. With a chance meeting in Muggle London, her sibling bond forms with a three year old Hermione Granger. Watch them grow and enter Hogwarts while making plans and enemies along the way. Surprises are waiting the girls love, friendship and much more as Voldemort starts to come back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay somehow my story was deleted so here it is again, but without Warren Peace in it. As a warning this story isn't cannon, its 90% not. I was never a fan of the original parings, I think if Harry just had a head strong friend like Hermione and Juliet he would have been different. YES, there will be Ronald bashing, I dislike him greatly, but please give it a read. I don't own Harry Potter, we all know who does, so no money is being made from my writing. So on to the story; Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts.**_

_**Cassiopeia Snape's point of view…**_

It was a breezy autumn morning in London, England, I walked through the cobbled road leading into the Muggle Park. I watched her tiny legs moving in a hurried pace, her green dress frilly as it hit her knees. My world was running to the sand box, her black curly hair hanging down her back, tamed with Wonderful Witch hair care, her tiny elfish features hiding behind a book. She loved the park but sadly never played with another child, she was content to sit in the sand and read, and even for a child witch she was powerful.

My own clothes resembling that of the Muggles, a long dress with a winter cloak, I sat watching her reading, while they whisper about what an odd the girl she is; I sat watching for any danger to her. When a middle-aged women sat beside me, with a little girl with unruly chestnut brown curly hair, but what caught my eye was the thick book nestled under the girls arm.

"Hermione dear, how about you give mummy the book and go play with the other kids?" she questioned the girl who was looking around.

"Mummy, they make fun of me. I see a little girl reading her mummy let her," she said with chocolate brown eyes, they pleaded for her mum to allow her this small favor.

"Of course Hermione dear, go read with the other little one, kindred souls." She smiled at her daughter as she tottered off heading towards my Juliet. The child sat a few feet from her and started in on her own book, when another little sat with them. He was a chubby little beast, sweets in one hand as his mum sat him down. She was watching now from another bench feet away, she had a long neck, something about her was familiar.

"Your daughter is very pretty, Hermione is it?" I smiled at the lady who looked at me, and my expensive clothes. "Yes her name is Hermione, and thank you she is the apple of my eye," and you saw the truth shinning in her amber eyes, she was stunning with curly brown hair, a little tamed.

"My niece Juliet is the little one next to her reading, I can't tear her apart from her beloved books. No matter if others think she is odd for it," I said waving my hand to the other mothers watching the now two girls reading while their own children played.

"Hermione, my poor girl, she gets picked on for her love of books and knowledge. But it's refreshing to see another child with the same interest. My name is Jane Granger, as you know my daughter is Hermione. She is all I have left after her father was killed near a year ago, he was in a robbery he shielded a child at our dental practice," she said, the sorrow was evident in her tone, as I placed my gloved hand over her knee.

"I am very sorry for your loss, I understand what you must be going through on some level. Juliet is all we have as well. Her mother, my husband's little sister, was murdered; then her father was put into prison while trying to find her murderer." I said looking at Juliet her face was turned to the little girl, then the boy before returning back to her book.

"That's horrible, the poor dear, I am so sorry," she said her hand covering her mouth. She was good company for a Muggle, we didn't believe in all this blood status like other Purebloods.

A shrill cry was heard, we looked seeing the chubby little beast with Hermione's book in his thick fingers. She was up trying to get it, Juliet was up as well her book in the sand, and I watched, this is the first interaction with children other than Draco.

"Give it back to her, that's her book, books aren't toys." Juliet said but the little boy just laughed pulling a page from Hermione's book, we were up this was about to get violent if I knew my Juliet.

"You foul little goblin," Juliet was on him hitting him her tiny fist hitting his face as Hermione cried taking her torn page and book. Sand flew up as Juliet moved off him, he was covered in sand from head to toe.

"Not again," was mumbled from Jane as it caused me to look over in wonder.

"What have you little brat's done to my Duddiekins," a shrill voice cut through the air, I turned back as we stopped, I scooped up my Juliet who was fighting to get back at the boy.

"It's what the foul little beast has done, Dursley," I said in a voice that made her turn. It was none other than Petunia Dursley the only sister of one of my best friends Lily Potter, the aunt of the boy-who-livid. In fact young Potter was nowhere to be seen just her foul little child.

"Freaks," she said taking her son moving away from us "Us the freaks, where is young Potter, he was left in your care. Maybe we should be making a visit to Surry having a look," I smiled knowing her unrealistic hate of our kind.

"He is with the sitter, no need for your kind to come," she stuttered fleeing the park.

"Mummy, I didn't mean to do it again but he stole my books he ripped it mummy," Hermione the dear child was crying as I bent down.

"No child never be sorry for defending yourself, let me see that book," I said as Juliet scampered from my arms looking at the little girl with wild hair.

She gave her mum a look before handing over her book with the torn page, as Juliet smiled at her.

"My name is Juliet Persephone Black, you can have one of my books. At my house I have a full library, you come get you a new book. You meet Juju, she can make you pretty sweater like mine's while you find you book," Juliet was going on as I pulled my wand from my pocket.

"Jane, please don't fret at what I am about to do," I said worried but if I was right Hermione was a witch.

Waving my wand over the book I muttered "Repairo," as the page came back together like new, as Hermione looked on in awe. "How did you," Jane said her eyes wide.

"Auntie Witch," Juliet said as a series of popping noises was heard, I sighed raising my wand.

"Cassiopeia what has happened my love," my husband Sebastian Snape rushed forward seeing Juliet and myself.

"Accidental magic, Seb," I smiled adoringly at my husband "Again you wee devil, erase the muggles memories," he smiled at Juliet as she almost flew in front of Hermione.

Her tiny hand flew up and every wand flew from the older Wizards hands, as I raised mine standing in front of Jane. "Seb, I believe Hermione here is a witch as well. Please preform the spell, or risk upsetting little Juliet," I said as Jane was shaking slightly behind me.

"Juliet let Uncle near little Hermione, I will not hurt her. Uncle needs to see if she is a witch like Auntie and Grandmother," he cooed to Juliet, Juliet watched him she moved to the side taking Hermione's hand in her's.

A burst of Magic shot from them sending us back, Jane and I flew back hitting the tree. Silver was intertwining around them making them giggle, it was so bright I covered my eyes. I was crawling trying to get to the little ones, my wand forgotten on the floor. Magic like this, the bond was strong, dark witches and Wizards would kill for them. But the light was dying down, as I reached them. Hermione was smiling as was Juliet as they tried to reach the fading silver wisps in the air.

"Well, this changes everything." Seb said his wand at his side as he was covered in dirt, my dress was torn, and dirt covered my pale skin. "Do the test now," I demanded, she would need protection and we were it.

He waved his wand over Hermione muttering the charm, as a periwinkle blue light formed over Hermione, she was one of us. "Cass, get them to the Manor, I will arrive shortly." He said as I took Jane's hand in mine.

"Juju," I called when Juliet's favorite and beloved house elf appeared "Yes mistress," she bowed low as Juliet giggled pulling a bewildered Hermione towards Juju.

"This my Juju," she was telling Hermione who was listening to Juliet like she was a book.

"Juju, get them to the safety of the Manor, please hurry," Juju her face turned feral at the mere mention of her little miss, needing the vast safety of the Manor.

"Yes Mistress, Juju never let little miss get hurt or her sister," she took both girls hands and vanished without a sound, as I looked at Seb, Juju said sister.

"Jane we must go, I promise nothing will harm you. I will explain everything in grave detail once at our Manor," I pleaded with my new friend, I was surprised she took my hand, she was pale white, she needed some Chocolate.

We vanished next with a small pop as the Auror's cleaned up the mess. Apparition was like being squeezed through a tube. We landed in the Ballroom, she was very unsteady on her feet as I pulled her to the tearoom.

"I be giving the little misses some warm hot chocolate mistress," Juju said once we walked through the large double doors, with one wave of my wand my clothes changed to witches robes silver and black my long wine colored hair falling from the braid I kept it in while in Muggle London.

"Please have Gus bring Jane warm tea and a few bits of our best Chocolate," I said helping a shaking Jane into the high-backed leather chair before making my way to the fireplace.

Tossing in some Floo powder the flames burned bright green as I called out "Severus Snape, Potions Master Hogwarts," I waited but not long as my brother in law's face appeared in the bright flames.

"Can I help you Cassiopeia," was heard in his dismal tone, I scoffed "Bring Albus and Minerva and your foul self to the Manor now, it's concerning Juliet," I snapped his face became one of dread.

"What has happened to Juliet," he demanded, well not so horrid now 'I suggest you hurry and get to the Manor to find out, you are a bat now fly," I said closing my end, he just racked my nerves.

"All will be explained soon Jane, all I can say is Hermione is beautiful and very healthy." I smiled as I sipped my tea. But a few moments later the fire place burst to life Seb walked into the room, with a huge smile.

"You will be glad to know my love, Juliet and Hermione are in the bind book, the very first in 100 years. Sibling bond but it was so powerful they felt it at Hogwarts," he said as I gazed at the girls having their mini tea party.

"That is very good to know, your brother is on his way from his dungeon," I smiled as he gave me the very same look he always gives as I banter with Sev.

And at that moment Minerva came from the flames her Green robes swishing around. Albus and then the bat came all looking rather worried as they sat, Sev looking at Jane.

"We felt some very powerful magic at the school," Albus said helping himself to tea as Minerva was watching Juliet and Hermione.

"Well Albus, as like every Tuesday I walked Juliet to her favorite reading spot. Where she met young Hermione who shares her love of reading well a boy ripped Hermione's book, and some accidental magic came. Well when Juliet took Hermione's hand because Seb was going to use the charm to see if Hermione was a witch, well magic in its raw form burst from them, it sent Jane and myself into a tree. Well I crawled to the girls it was bright silver light surrounding them. I had Juju bring the girls to the safety of the manor," I said as Jane was taking all this in.

We talked and explained everything to her, as the girls finally noticed us, well Juliet noticed her Uncle Sev and Grandfather. "Mione, this my grandpa, he wizard. This Uncle Sev he wrote my book, he likes Potions," she was babbling to Hermione who smiled.

"Well hello Hermione, another grandchild fabulous. A sibling bond between a pureblood and a muggle-born has never happened, I am most delighted it has happened in my family." Albus said as both girls sat with him Juliet was holding Severus hand under the table.

"Jane in our world there are some like the Malfoys who believe being a Pureblood is the only worthy blood statues. Being a half blood or Muggleborn is basically scum. But we don't believe that, you have protection and when they reach 11 Hogwarts will be safe. I am the Transfiguration teacher, my husband Albus is the Headmaster and Severus is the Potions master," Minerva was talking to Jane, Jane's eyes moved to Severus.

Hermione and Juliet were sneaking cakes as we talked, Jane was in a deep conversation with Severus about Potions and if it was similar to cooking. As the men talked about the safety of our girls, while I watched and prayed to anyone they would be safe. Others believe we are in light times but there are others like us, who know Dark is rising coming in a dark wave and all I want is Juliet and now Hermione to come out alive.

"We will take our leave, you girls be good now," Albus said as the girls were chatting our Juliet was telling Hermione all she knew of Hogwarts.

It was silent as we ate and the girls washed up for bed, Jane agreed to stay the night so we could talk more. Juju put the girls in matching night clothes, white with red sparks moving across them, wands waving as well. The girls are nestled together in her large bed, hands clasped together as Juliet whispers to Hermione as she falls asleep.

"I will protect you, no one will hurt you ever again." it was hard to believe she was only three, my heart broke hearing her promise, because she would keep it never letting harm come to her sister. The love she held inside her and the love we had for her was worth dying for.

"Goodnight my little witches," I whispered to the dark room as Juju lit her lamp setting it low as she sat in the plush chair, her knitting needles appearing as she set to makes Hermione a silver sweater like Juliet's.

**Okay thanks for reading it will get better, this is only the very first chapter. Please review and thanks….**


	2. The Burrow

_**Hey everyone, sorry my laptop had to get cleaned. And everything was erased, I mean everything. So I had to reinstall my Office 365, and find the elusive flash drive I keep my already finished Wolves on. Well onto Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. So blah no money is being made, Monsterpanda is the beta, and she is writing a fabulous story check it out. And all the clothes are on my Polyvore Noellamonster, leave a review…**_

_**Cassiopeia's point of view…**_

I walk through the left wing "Good morning Mistress," was heard from the various portraits as I passed. "Good Morning Elisa," I gave a curt nod.

Some unsavory portraits had been removed due to their disrespectful comments to young Hermione, Juliet was so angry she blasted her great, great aunt's portrait off the wall. It laid in a piled of burnt ashes her eyes flashing red in all her anger.

But today we are taking the girl's to Hogwart's for tea, but we didn't tell the girl's Molly Weasley was bringing her children, we wanted the girls to meet new children. No one in polite pureblood society dared say a rude word about Hermione in our presence, but the rumors tricked down about her blood statues. But no one dared insult Juliet, she is a Black from a noble and ancient house, not to mention she is the granddaughter of the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, Albus Dumbledore.

But away with these thought's, I am assuming the girls are currently not dressed, we must depart in ten minutes or late. Juliet was raised as the heir to the Black name, a pureblood princess, she is only five with other Pureblood parents putting their sons betrothal contracts in. But Albus and Minerva, as well as Seb and Severus have said no, she should be allowed to choose her own husband. I was in full agreement, but some just didn't take the hint, like Lucius Malfoy for one, that arrogant little weasel wanted his son Draco to marry my Juliet.

Draco was an arrogant child, spoiled by Narcissa but controlled by his father, and if Cissa didn't get her head on straight as the Muggle's say. Her only son was going to follow in his father's footsteps, and that would be devastating to my cousin to see her son serving the next dark lord.

"Mistress, young misses are still playing and not ready, Juju can't get Miss Juliet to stop running around in her knickers," Juju said in a defeated tone as I smiled.

"Juju it is alright, she is just so full of energy. I am on my way," I said hurrying my pace until her large silver double doors stood in front of me.

Waving my wand they opened reviling two little girls both short for their age, both with wild curling hair but black and brown. Hermione was reading on the plush carpet in her knickers, as Juliet was reading while she danced around in her knickers.

"I assume you two are going to tea in your frilly little knickers," both girls spun around dropping their books, I stood tall and a little snobby but I was raised a certain way.

"Yes, yes I am," Juliet said in such a confident tone, I was almost fooled by her words. "Well, then let's go," I said moving to the side, calling her bluff.

"Come Hermione," she said as she pulled on her frilly white socks with her silver dress shoes, Hermione was red faced but Juliet just took her hand. She walked from the room her back straight, her curls everywhere as I watched her, she was honestly going to tea practically naked.

"Brave little witch, but I think not," I said as I waved my wand, they were attacked by their dresses, Juliet in a green dress with a silver ribbon, her hair falling into soft curls with two silver bowed clips. Hermione's hair doing the very same but a red bowed hairband, with a red frilly dress with matching shoes.

"Now you are presentable to society, I muttered as Juliet looked at me "Why must I be what they want, why must I conform to their standards of a pureblood?" she asked her unique blue eyes staring up at me her little head cocked to the side.

"Juliet, you are perfect the way you are my little love. Always be yourself, but remember you're a Black you have to uphold the honour of the family," I said, she gave me another look but mischief was seen.

"I read we marry cousins plus we are insane," she said as I bulked where she get her tiny hands on a book like that, Sebastian!

"Some have married in the family, most have gone insane Juliet. But you can marry anyone you please not matter the blood statues," I said as she nodded her head and continued to walk.

"Hermione, that goes for you too. You're a scion of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. Marry for love and nothing more girls," I said as they looked at each other.

"But Hermione if they give you two library's marry them, marry them fast," Juliet whispered to her sister. I tried not to laugh, covering my mouth with my gloved hand, but giggles escaped.

But it was their giggles peals and peals of it rang through the halls as they walked together, she was my everything, and I would do anything to protect her no matter the cost.

"Look at these beautiful ladies, I see you are right on time, let's get a move on," My husband said and the adoring look on his face towards us, I never had to question why I fell in love with him.

"Girls, grandma will be waiting on the other side of the Floo for you, hold tight to each other." I said helping them inside they held each our tight, closing their eyes.

"Hogwarts castle, Transfiguration room, Minerva McGonagall," I called out in a clear strong voice seeing the bright green flames cover and entangle around the girls, then they were gone.

**Juliet's point of view…**

Hermione was screaming along with me, like we was about to die as we twisted and turned before we were falling across grandmother's stone floor.

"What a graceful landing," we heard as we clamored to our feet covered in ash. I don't like Floo, Mione," I said seeing Grandmother smiling at us before waving her wand muttering "Sourgify,"

We stood clean and presentable as she bent down "Hello girls," she smiled giving each of us a firm hug and kiss. "Hi grandmother, I don't like wearing dresses," I sighed as she laughed.

"You will one day little witch," as she led us from the room, it was fun at Hogwart's. The stairs case moved and disappeared, the portraits were so nice when Hermione and I got lost. We sat crying until Pop pop came and scooped us up, he told us the portraits would always watch over us.

"Look at how you two little witches have grown," Circe said she was a beautiful witch with long pretty hair, that didn't require hair care products.

"Aye they have Circe, I just know they will be the very brightest of their age," Grandmother said as we were near the grand hall.

"Good afternoon Circe," me and Hermione echoed together "I do believe you correct Professor," she smiled as we passed her portrait.

It was magical seeing the great hall the ceiling covered in bright sunlight, fluffy clouds moving along with birds flying overhead. But I stopped seeing a heard of gingers watching us walk in, my knickers bothering me as I tried fixing them when a shrill voice.

"Juliet Persephone Black, pull down your dress this instant," I spun seeing Auntie her face red as Uncle stood smiling next to her.

"I was only fixing my knickers, I hate dresses," I yelled stomping my feet on the stone floor. "My little witch," I smiled seeing Uncle Severus standing next to us.

"I was only fixing myself Uncle," I said my eyes wide "Understandable little witch," he said before walking away.

"Come let us introduce you girls to all these children," Auntie said as she took our hands in hers "Why I like Hermione just fine," I questioned Auntie.

"Molly, how nice of you to come on such short notice. Please introduce us to these handsome men, and stunning little girl," Auntie said in a voice that said I am the better pureblood here, but that wasn't how Auntie was her and Lady Longbottom say bad things about them kind of Purebloods.

"No problem Lady Snape, Bill, and Charlie are with their father at work. But this is Fred and George, girls never take anything from them. This is my youngest son Ronald, he will be going to Hogwarts with you two little ones. This is our only girl Ginny, she will be a year behind you," Molly said hugged us, hearing my tiny ribs cracking under the vast strength of her hug.

"They are so precious, we'll let the kids get to know each other," she said as Auntie and the ginger straggler walked away.

I looked around seeing both my Uncles, Grandmother and Pop pop watching us, he was waving his hand for me to sit. But I didn't want to, Hermione was standing next to me, we were uncomfortable.

"Hi, I am Gerd and this is Forge. You pretty little birds can sit between us," they said together, finishing each other's sentences. They ushered us to the bench taking seats next to us, they seemed okay, tricksters but okay.

Ginny was tiny too, her wine colored hair not as fiery red, she had freckles but not too many. She was still next to the one called Ronald, he was looking at the food that was appearing with greed.

"Hello Ginny, my name is Hermione and this is Juliet," Hermione said which pulled me from my thoughts, on the one ginger.

"Hello, I am Ginny," she said with a smile "That is a nice Jumper," I said to Ginny. "My mummy made it," she smiled.

"Let us eat and drink. And to my stunning yet unruly granddaughters be nice," was heard from Pop pop as drinks and more lunch has appeared in front of us. Sandwiches, fruit, Jell-O's, ice creams, cakes, tea, pumpkin pastries. Crisp's along with pudding and drumsticks, as Ginny and the twins put a little of everything on their plates, the twins ate fast.

I put a sandwich and some crisps on my plate, pumpkin juice filled the cups set before us, the pitchers filled with chilled Pumpkin juice. "This is fun Juliet," Mione said her eyes moving to the twins every few minutes.

"Yes," was all I said "Well you pretty birds, let us amuse you," I think it was Fred he had a tiny mole near the very top of his head it was darker than George's. We watched just like Ginny as a medium sized black spider scurried across the table, Ginny was looking at Ron her face bright red.

"Ron, that's not nice. That was my cake," she said as Hermione and I turned to them.

"Now it's mine Ginny," he laughed shoving the small cake into his mouth, tiny tears welled up in little Ginny's eyes. Uncle Severus was watching our table as I spoke, I hated bullies, they take what's not theirs and ruin it.

"Don't take things from Ginny again, Ronald. Or you won't like what I do, this is your only warning. Because I will feed you to the giant Squid," I growled as George pulled me down his lanky arm over my shoulders, as I looked at him.

"No worries poppet," he smiled as a shrill scream was heard, we all turned seeing the spider perched on Ronald's hand. His face was pale his freckles and hair standing out, I didn't know boys screamed like little girls.

"Ronald it's only a spider," his mum rushed over and with a wave it was gone, and her with it. It was nice, I really like Ginny and the twins, but Ronald something about him was off.

"Ronald let one of the twin's help you pour that," Hermione was telling Ronald, as he was grabbing the full pitcher of Pumpkin Juice, Fred was setting another cake of Ginny's plate.

"Thank you Fred," she smiled at her brother adoringly. Ronald was fast he snatched it from her plate, and at the same time dropping the pitcher of Pumpkin juice. It splashed everywhere covering everything, I was drenched as was Ginny and Hermione, my pretty stupid dress covered.

"My pretty dress," Hermione said looking down at herself, her hair wet and sticky, my hair wet and sticky, Ginny was crying drenched.

I knew without looking everyone was watching us "You foul boy, you stole her cake again. You spilled pumpkin juice all over us," I screamed my hands shaking, Ronald's body went ridged his arms pinned to his side as I cocked my head to the door. His body shot up high before coming back down fast, but he never hit the floor. He floated towards the great hall doors which slammed open, spell's shot out from multiple wands as Hermione ran after me.

Ronald looked as if he was screaming but no sound came from his lips, doors opened as we walked seeing the Black Lake in front of my with Ronald crying with the smell of soiled clothes in the air.

"Juliet Persephone Black, stop. Turn young mister Weasley lose," it was pop pop, but the giant squid was thrashing in the water.

"But he is mean, he was stealing all Ginny cakes. He ruined our clothes, look pop pop, look at our hair." I said trying to convince him "I see my darling, but please release him he is only childlike yourself," he said looking down at me his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

I stomped my foot hearing a thud, Ronald was crying and screaming "She bad evil witch," but Fred, George and Ginny are laughing as Hermione takes my hand leading me over to them.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, how dare you behave in such a manor," Molly was screeching but it made me smile.

"Juliet, you didn't behave yourself. Ladies don't act in such distaste," Auntie said as my Uncle cut in "Excuse me Cassiopeia, she is a child not a lady. She acts on her emotions and she was upset with Mr. Weasley's attitude towards his sister and the fact he covered them in juice." Uncle Severus said picking me up from the ground, but a second later Hermione was in his other arm.

"With you she be the next Dark Lady Severus, I take care of how you speak," Auntie said, I knew what a dark witch was, as I gazed at her.

"CASSIOPIEA," it was Grandmother as she slapped Auntie's face "Never speak a foul word against my grandchild, she is only with you because Hogwart's isn't a place to raise a child. I can take her and place her with more caring family member," Grandmother said as Auntie paled.

"Minerva, I love Juliet more than anything in this world. She has never been in better hands than mine since Aurora passed. I didn't mean she was Dark, but you know his past," Auntie said.

"I told you never speak of my brother like that Cass, it's time we left. I am sorry Albus and Minerva," Uncle Seb said as he took Auntie as they started walking towards us.

"Come Juliet, time for bed love," Auntie said as she reached for me, I moved away she thought I was Dark. "Come Jay," Uncle Seb said his arms out as Uncle Severus gave me to his brother, as Auntie took Hermione and with a little walk and a small pop we were home.

**Two weeks later…**

"Girl's I have Tea with my cousin Narcissa Malfoy," Auntie said as she walked into the playroom where Mione and I were sitting playing with a puzzle.

"I am stay here, I don't like her son Draco," I said as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "You girl's will be with Molly, but just for two hours," Auntie said great Ginny, Fred, and George would be there.

"Okay girls Muggle clothes, Auntie Jean bought you many things Juliet," Auntie said as I got to my feet, Hermione was already dressed in a peach ruffed no sleeve jumper with dark blue jeans with sparkling white boat shoes, her hair in a ponytail.

"Come Juliet let me dress you," Auntie said as I walked forward she pulled on a floral no sleeve top with a darker pink shrung and denim pants with sparkling silver boat shoes, but Auntie put my curly hair in to two piggy tails with two flowers.

"You look pretty Juliet, I helped Mum pick them out. See we have same shoes," Hermione laughed as I looked around, I like jeans, I don't like dresses.

"I bring Ginny some clothes, I have too many," I said as Auntie gave me a smile "Great Idea, in fact Hermione's mum Auntie Jane brought some of Hermione's old things as well. Let us raid your wardrobe Juliet," I was out the door with Hermione heading as fast as our short legs could carry us.

Auntie set a chest half full of pretty muggle clothes on the floor, as I was looking at my shoes, pulling only three pairs out. Auntie had seven dresses, one robe and hat setting them inside the trunk, since I don't fit them anymore.

"Well, let us take our leave," Auntie said waving her wand the trunk shrunk, she picked it up setting it in her bag.

"Hands girl's," she ordered as we took her gloved hands, twisting and turning found us tangled around Aunties legs as all three of us fell two the lush green grass.

"Portkey next time," we heard muttered as we rolled to our feet, Auntie with grace rose to her heeled feet. "We must walk the rest of the way girls, just over that hill," she said as we ran to the very top of the hill, Auntie behind us walking like a lady.

Was that the Burrow, the building itself might once have been an old stone pigpen, which had several crooked stories attached to it. Four or five chimneys dotted the roof of the house, and the entire building was most likely held up by magic due to its crazy construction. It didn't look like the Manor, as I turned to look at Auntie.

"Not everyone can afford the things you have Juliet, I promise the Burrow is one of the safest places for you and Hermione. Always remember that Juliet, Always remember the Burrow is safe," she said her eyes shining, the look of pleading on her face scared me.

"Yes Auntie" I said Hermione was looking at us "Yes Auntie," she echoed me. "Good," she smiled like it never happened as she moved forward.

We walked down the hill seeing Molly waiting with Ginny at her hip, I didn't want to be hugged again. "Welcome girls, Lady Snape they are safe here," she was talking to Auntie as Ginny ran up to us.

"Hi, Juliet and Hermione," she smiled "Oh Ginny, Hermione and I brought you something," I smiled with Hermione.

"Auntie the trunk," I called out "Of course dear," she said pulling out a small trunk the size of a match box. "Here Molly this is for Ginny," she smiled handing it to Molly.

"I will arrive within two hours Molly," Auntie said kissing us both before walking back up the hill, than she was gone with a small wave.

"Okay girls, come inside, so Ginny can have a look," Molly said ushering us into the Burrow. It was great very homey looking, as Molly unstruck the trunk in the living room.

She sat "Mum I can't find Scabbers," was heard bellowed from above us "OH RON SHUT IT," was heard before the sounds of footfalls where heard.

"Oye, look at the pretty birds Fred," George said as they found us with Ginny in the living room "Hi boys," I said as they sat with us. "Hello Fred and George," Hermione said as Ginny screamed.

"Oh girls this is so very sweet of you," Molly said as Ginny was pulling clothes from the trunk "We hope you like them Ginny, can we go outside to play," I said fast, I liked it outside.

"Of course, let Ginny try all this on to see if it is a good fit. But Fred and George can take you out. Boys watch the girls," Molly said as I smiled Fred taking my hand as George took Hermione's and with that we walked out of the house into the lush green grass and pond of the burrow.

"Come on girl's," George said pulling Hermione as Fred dragged me to the tall tree near the pond. They showed us flowers and plants, in all sorts of colors, I sat among them with Hermione as the boys were talking about Bill and Charlie.

"They should be home soon, they went with dad," one said as the other chimed in.

"Summer break at Hogwart's, you know," they said I just gave them a look they always finished each other's sentences. Hermione was playing with a moonlace flower it was stunning,

"I am done, they all fit, I love them thank you so much," a red faced Ginny said sitting with us. "It was our pleasure Ginny," Hermione said as time went by, I noticed we were being watched.

"Alright lunch outside, daddy is home and setting up the table with your brothers. Girls come along," Molly said as we girls clamored to our bare feet leaving our shoes near the tree.

I saw three ginger haired men as I stopped, Hermione falling in step with me. "Author, Bill, and Charlie, this is Hermione Granger she is a muggleborn, but has a sibling bond with young Lady Black, or Juliet. Author you remember Albus and Minerva's granddaughter Juliet Black," Molly gushed shoving us forward.

"Well look at you two little witches, welcome and I hope you're having fun here." He smiled in such a genuine way, but the other two watched looking at me.

"Please don't stare," I said turning my eyes to them "Boys enough," was barked by Molly.

"Sorry mum, she is very pretty. Plus her family the Blacks," Charlie said with Bill agreeing. "Lunch now," she ordered as Bill picked Ginny up setting her on the long bench.

"Well little witch, let me help you up," Charlie said he was different from the others, he was shorter, but bigger, not chubby but hard muscles he looked around fourteen.

"Thank you Charlie," I smiled at his kind nature, Fred and George helped Hermione up. Charlie picked me right up setting me near Hermione as Fred shoved Charlie taking the seat next to me.

Charlie sat right in front of me as Molly was bringing food out it smelled yummy, Ronald was with his mum as she walked. "So Hermione your mother is a muggle," Author said smiling at Hermione.

"Yes sir," she said in a timid voice "That's wonderful, Muggles are very fascinating. I am trying to acquire a rubber duck," he said his face turned serious, Auntie gave me plenty of duckies for my bath.

"Juju," I called and Juju appeared making a few of them gasp "Little miss be calling for Juju. Is little misses okay with the gingers?" she asked looking around her eyes settling on Ronald.

"Oh yes, we having lunch. I am sorry bothering you, but could you bring me some of my rubber duckies they in my bathroom, Please," I said my eyes doe shaped and wide as Juju smiled.

"For little miss anything, but I see no cakes or pastries, Juju be right back," I turned as she vanished everyone staring.

"You have a house elf," Bill asked as I started to feel uncomfortable, I looked around Hermione was glaring at Bill.

"Yes she does, her name is Juju." She said in a stern voice "Auntie Cassiopeia gave her Juju when she was a baby, Juliet will be the next Lady Black. Juju loves us,' she went on chastising Bill.

"I meant no harm wildcat," he smiled as lunch went on "Little miss, I has you duckies. I was also bringing you some cakes and pastries that you love," she smiled as the table filled with small cakes and too many pastries.

"Oh yes thank you every so much Juju," I said hugging her as she vanished from sight. Ronald was already stuffing his face with cakes and pastries as I nibbled on my sandwich, I ate half a sandwich and crisps with one cake.

"Dear you need to eat more, you're far too skinny," Molly was fussing over my lunch, as Hermione finished her plate. "Misses Weasley, she doesn't eat if she gets nervous. Everyone was staring at her," Hermione said as Molly gave a harsh look to her boys.

"Go run along and play girls," she smiled as we ran off seeing a dirt hill, Fred and George already jumping in it.

"Juliet we get dirty if we do that," Hermione said in a tone full of logic "Yes, but at times we will need to get dirty nothing is ever simple. Life is full of hard choices." I said to her as Ginny was now covered in grass and dirt.

"Come on little birds," was called out as Hermione and I jumped and played in the dirt, but I walked away looking at the tall tree.

"Fancy trying to climb it," was heard I spun seeing Charlie "Well now, look at you covered in dirt, grass and mud your piggy tails lopsided. No worries you look perfect," he smiled as he stepped closer.

"Yes I want to try, but I have never done it before," I said looking back up at the tree with a slight yawn. "Let me help you," he smiled.

"I am going to lift you and when I do grab the branch and pull yourself up," he said as I nodded. He lifted me with ease as my small hands latched on to the tree branch, I pulled myself up swinging my legs up until I was sitting on the branch.

"Great, now I am coming up," he smiled he gave one jump grabbing another branch pulling himself up, boys aren't so bad.

"I want to go higher," I said looking up "Do it," he said as I stood grabbing than pulling myself up. We were hidden in the very middle of the tree covered with lush green leaves.

"Here, you do need to eat more," Charlie said pulling out a sandwich wrapped up "I don't like being stared at, when Auntie and Uncle take me out to tea or Diagon Ally. They stare look Lady Black, or her father is in prison, her grandparents are the greatest light witch and wizard. I am Juliet that's it, I know when I get older I have a lot to live up to, I am starting training very soon," I said to him nibbling on half the sandwich, as he ate the other half in two massive bites, while I talked.

"Well for today and whenever you are here you're just Jay not even Juliet. Have fun drop Ron in the pond," he smiled and it was nice as we talked and played around either in the tree and with the others.

I was sitting with Hermione and Ginny both sleeping in the grass, as the boys flew on their brooms playing Quidditch. Auntie flooed Molly telling her there was a problem and she be late, Author was waving his wand with her at the edge of their land. Before hurrying back Molly smiled at me as I watched the boys, but I saw sadness.

I was tired as I turned seeing two figures in black cloaks, bad they were bad. Green, purple and red spells being fired. "Charlie," I called seeing his longer hair his head turning towards me.

I pointed to the figures as he was shouting to Bill who was now on the ground running to his parents. Fred, George and Charlie with us girls as George picked up a sleeping Hermione, Fred grabbing Ginny as I stood, every one of us moving back, when a blast was heard.

Now four figures make their way towards us "Get back kids," was called as the twins rushed back with the girls "Little bird come on," was called.

Red light almost hit me as Charlie tackled me to the floor as Molly and her husband fired shots, but it wasn't fair bullies are never fair. Molly was so nice and now they are trying to hurt her, I started shaking.

"Jay stay down," Charlie said but I was small wiggling my way from his tight arms, but he was running after me. I wrapped my arm around Molly's leg "No dear, you could get hurt," she coddled me.

"Little Juliet Black with the blood traitors," a girl cackled like the wicked witch in the movie Auntie Jane took us to see. She waved her wand , purple flames shot out as I screamed my hand up in the air, as her body fell to the floor it wasn't moving.

"Get her," was screamed but Molly grabbed me picking me up but the spells bounced off the shimmering bubble around us, I was shaking my eyes burning.

"Bad," I pointed but Green light came from the hill long black hair flying in the wind, Uncle Severus.

He took two down, as Author had another down plus the witch I hurt "Molly, where is my niece's," was heard in a frantic voice.

"I have Juliet right here Severus, Hermione is with the boys." Molly said handing me to Uncle.

"I hurted her, she was hurting Molly, Uncle, am I bad?" I said starting to cry as he pulled me close, popping sounds heard.

"No my little witch you protected her, you're not bad." He said as Aunties voice rang out in hestraices.

After Hermione and I were fussed over, I was with the boys in the front room eating Chocolate in Charlie's lap. "You did great out there Jay," he said wrapping his arms around me as I felt my eyes closing.

"Sleep Jay, I got you," He said as I fell to sleep dirty my hair a mess and in Charlie Weasley's lap.

**Okay thank you for reading this, please review!**


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Hey here is chapter three of the Witches of Hogwarts, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Hope you all are enjoying this story it will be long maybe a couple books. So on to the story please drop a review.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

I was sitting in the middle of the floor waiting on Hermione, she ran off to see if Auntie had received the post today. I was adding the puss of a boil to the simmering yellow potion, just experimenting, the room had so many safety spells cast on it.

"Jay," was heard as I looked up from my work seeing two envelopes in her hands. Perfect, I thought, as I was up brushing my wet hands on my very ripped and potion stained jeans "Brewing is definitely bad for our hair Jay," Mione said as I choked.

Our hair was frizzy like a lion's mane, but who cares, I loved brewing while trying to write new potions down, but still too young to try and brew them. In everyone's eyes I was too young, but I was old enough to train to be the next Lady Black, train to fight hand to hand, I knew spells, Jinx's, Hex's, Charms, and Transfiguration. Not many could say they knew that much. I had been trained since I turned six, Hermione as well, I was a natural Potions Mistress, Uncle Severus told me with a smile, and Hermione was the next Transfiguration Professor according to Uncle.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. , Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.**

**Dear Lady Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

I smiled, I knew I was most likely doomed to be in Slytherin, like my family before me, but I held out hope I could also be in Gryffindor like my mum's family. I knew it would be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for Hermione, I was smart enough for Ravenclaw as well.

"Bloody hell, isn't this fantastic we are off to Hogwarts." I smiled as Hermione frowned at my language.

"Oh Mione," I smiled sitting back down with my parchment and green quill, starting to scribble down notes. Mione was down our letters to the side as she was juicing the blubber worm.

"Girls," was heard as we both grabbed our letters again reading over the supplies list.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Uniform: First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books: All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set glass or crystal

Phialstelescope

Setbrass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"I already have your school supplies, but tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and you each may grab three new books," Aunt Cassiopeia was at the door in her Black robes, looking exactly like a pureblood should look like.

I looked away "Sounds fine," I said going back to my notes "I will take my leave then," she said hurt evident in her words, as I have grown she feels I don't need her, I am eleven not 18.

"You could always stay," I said never looking up but I heard her stop "Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, I know you are rather good at potions. Plus we only have near fifteen minutes before our Potions time is up. Then we have to clean ourselves before supper is served," I said as Auntie sat in her robes digging right into the potion ingredients, this was perfect.

"Juliet, you have such talent, dare I say more than Severus himself," Auntie said as we cleaned up she was going over my notes with a look of pride.

"Thank you," I smiled as I walked off with Hermione to shower and redress in robes for dinner, Auntie Jane was at work.

**The very next day…**

It was almost ten in the morning as I stood at eleven years of age, I bared resemblance to an older child. Long curly black hair, bright blue eyes, with more elfish features. I wasn't tall like other girls my age, I had a bosom Auntie Jane measured them around a 24D, I was still growing. Auntie Cass said my mum looked a lot like me, that I was going to stun the Wizarding world with my beauty.

Hermione was my height, a slim figure, with a nice shade of brown hair, we both used Witches hair care products to tame our wild locks. She was beautiful when she wasn't being bossy, but I wouldn't change her, not at all.

"Charlie said he will come to Diagon Ally," Mione said as I gave a tiny blush "He is? Well that's very nice of him, he wrote me telling me of the Dragons in Romania. He is also he on break for his 20th birthday," I quoted as she watched, me a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes Ginny told me," she smiled as I was standing in a long silk forest green dress with a black cloak, my hair tamed pulled into a knot at my neck with my witch's hat adorned with green and silver feathers. Hermione was in a short maroon dress, black cloak with a witch's hat adorned with gold feathers.

"Well girls, you're ready," Auntie said as she stood looking regal "Yes I have chosen not to go to Diagon Ally in my Pajamas," I said as if it was fact.

"See, making wise choices already, time for us to go," Auntie Cassiopeia said as we walked to the Floo room, where everyone could Floo. I was the first to step in my back straight, as I winked at Mione.

"Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Ally," I called dropping the Floo power down the green flames engulfing me as everything was twisting around me, then I was on my bum. The stone floor old as Tom smiled down at me "Hello Lady Black, let me get you leaned up before you Auntie come through," he smiled helping me to my feet and with a simple wave I was clean, not sot on my face as the flames lit up, my feet falling form under me.

"Sorry Jay," she smiled as we both were pulled to our feet and cleaned as the flames grew green and there stood Auntie looking perfect, I cursed her grace.

"Thank you Tom," she smiled stepping from the grate "It's no problem, Mistress Snape," he smiled once more before walking away. Withes and Wizards were watching with cold eyes, as we walked their eyes on me.

"Okay ladies first we head to Flourish and Blotts, I know you ladies can't wait to get your little hands on new material. Other than the volumes missing from our family library, she said as my eyes shot open.

"Uncle said I have free reign and don't have to ask, blame him," I was quick to say, as she raised her brow. "Indeed Juliet," she said in a stern voice.

Flourish and Blotts, our favorite place here in Diagon Ally, I also like Gingotts, and Goblins are fascinating creatures. We walked the paved streets close to Auntie who looked ready to pull her wand at a moment's notice, I stopped looking down a dark Ally. The sign said Knockturn Ally, it was dark, where the dark hearted dwelled.

"Darkness dwells down there. Calling to those with darkness inside them," I said as Hermione took my hand.

"Indeed Juliet it does, but there are those who fight it, who know where the greater good is," Auntie said as I tore my eyes from the darkness.

"Let us continue," and with that we walked on never glancing back, Flourish and Blotts was packed with students and parents alike, as I shoved people away from Hermione and myself.

"Not to unexpected girls, find your books with haste." Auntie said as we hurried away. "Get advanced books," I mumbled as we both looked more in the adult section.

"Well, what do we have here? Lady Black and her lackey, the mudblood," I turned my blood boiling hearing that word uttered in my company.

"Oh, it's the ferret, so still trying to act like daddy Draco. Your arrogance is astounding as if it couldn't get any worse, I have to see your pointy face. Say one more cruel word to Hermione, I will hex you faster than you can blink." I snarled the last part, I knew I just did he could be great if he stopped letting his father push him around.

"Like what Juliet, you're all talk. But to have her as a scion, disgraceful," was muttered as my new wand I received just this morning shot into my hand, he backed up.

"Stupify," was called my tone wanting his blood as the red light shot out with a simple flick he was knocked out slamming into a bookcase. A small crowd was watching as I took Hermione's small hand and ran for it, heading to my Auntie.

She was talking to Charlie, as I stopped "Auntie, I may have cursed Draco, he was insulting Hermione with that fowl word," I said fast as Charlie smiled.

"Hey Jay, wow you look 15 not eleven." He smiled "Cassiopeia, what has that girl done to my son," was heard as we turned seeing Narcissa Malfoy walking towards us, Draco in tow.

"Cissa, I recall she has asked your son to silence himself over Hermione's blood status. She was defending her scion as a head of house would. She is Lady Black and as you see not someone to cross, maybe you shouldn't let Lucius make Draco into another version of himself. He will drag you and your son down," Auntie said looking at Narcissa's left forearm.

"Draco, you can't insult the Noble and Ancient house of Black. You will write Miss. Granger a formal apology, she is to receive it no later than morning. I will not tolerate your behavior I want you to be a better man than your father Draco, I want only the very best for you," Narcissa said her tone was pleading but to everyone the love she carried for Draco was shining through.

"Charlie take the girls to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, I will meet you there. I must have a word with my dear cousin," Auntie said as Draco looked as if he wanted to come too.

"Sure thing Cassiopeia, Mrs. Malfoy would you like me to take Draco for some too?" Charlie was so sweet.

"I would love a small break from him and his behavior, but only good children get sweets and right now Draco has shamed me," she said as Draco pouted.

"Well Ladies give your books to Auntie, and let us move forward to get some sweets," Charlie said as we hurried giving our books to Auntie as Charlie took our hands. It wasn't as bad walking to the parlor, as he sat us at a small table walking to the counter.

"Lady Black, you shouldn't be with her or the blood traitors. We can show you your true heritage," I looked up seeing a man, his face barley visible under the cloak. He was tall nice build, his voice deep his skin pale, but clean and well kept.

"Excuse me sir, you are no one to question the company I keep. I will not take kindly to any one verbally bashing my scion or friends," I said standing, I wasn't intimidating until I pulled my wand to adults, I was short.

"You radiate power, raw power," he said his tone lustful "Move away from Juliet now, or I will use an unforgivable on you," was heard by Charlie's deep voice.

"I was only talking to Lady Black, blood traitor," he said I knew he was smiling under his cloak as he walked away not in a hurry either.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you girls alone, I swear you attract trouble," he smiled setting three bowls down, mine was Vanilla ice cream with butter beer jimmies, with thick whipped cream.

"All I do is sit or pick books out and trouble finds me," I muttered as a girl sat next to me.

"Hey Tonks," Charlie smiled as I scoffed narrowing my eyes "Hey Charlie bear," she smiled taking his ice cream.

"Are you Charlie's girlfriend, Tonks?" Hermione said as I was fingering my wand.

"Merlin no, he is my best bud. I am training to be an Auror. My mum Andromeda is talking to her cousin Cassiopeia, I guess Cass was chatting with my Aunt Narcissa." She said as her hair changed color from Blue to Pink.

"So, my Aunt Cassiopeia was telling her off because her son was disrespecting Hermione," I said as she looked at me.

"Lady Black," Tonks mumbled as Charlie laughed "Just call her Jay," he smiled.

"Cool, I am Tonks we are second cousins. Hey I have to go, see you tonight Charlie, see you girls," she winked then tripped rolling to her feet.

"She is rather perky," I muttered as they laughed.

"We need to go, Charlie you as well, hurry now," Auntie said out of breath "But my ice cream," I said as she grabbed it dropping it into the rubbish bin.

"Now Juliet, Hermione love take my hand. Charlie grab Juliet," I was in Charlie's arms as Hermione was in Aunties, I was eleven, too old to be held. But in front of us five hooded cloaks with a few Aurors fighting, Hermione was scared I could feel it running ramped in my veins.

"Dear Merlin," I heard from Auntie, "Bloody hell," heard from Charlie.

Screaming as kids and parents took cover, spells flying as Hermione cried. "Run," was heard it was Tonks who took Hermione as Auntie pulled her Wand, firing spells.

"The child hand her over," was heard from behind us "Not bloody likely," Charlie growled slinging me to his back, Tonks did the same to Mione who buried her face in Tonks hair.

"I will have to take them by force then blood traitor," cackling as dust was covering us rumble was covering us, a silent spell causing the building to fall.

"Juju," I screamed loud there she was fear in her orbed green eyes "Grab Mione and Tonks get them to the burrow, get my Grandpa," I cried my small body covering Charlie's he was bleeding.

With that they were gone, Mione was safe as my wand shot into my hand. "Stupify," I called low aiming low, a body hitting the floor was heard.

"Find Black," was mumbled as I stayed with Charlie hearing spells, their screaming music to my small ears.

"Run you fools Dumbledore and McGonagall have arrived. She won't be taken with her Blood traitor grandparents." I smiled as the duct was clearing.

"Juliet! Hermione!" was being called echoed by two females, Auntie and Grandmother.

"HELP!" I screamed running my wand over his cuts muttering seeing the blood dry the cuts heal leaving small scars. "Get Healers now," and this is why I am in a hospital room in St. Mungos, all I had was a lump on my head.

"Charlie is doing better Juliet, you saved him. Healing the fracture over his temporal lobe." Uncle Sebastian said. I knew this because someone let Molly 'hug you to death' Weasley in, my ribs ached after.

"Only three days my little witch, then Hogwarts. Where you find your destiny, where you will change our world, I just know it," Uncle said as I was being discharged.

"Fabulous," I smiled when his words really hit me, why was it me when there are better witches for the job?

**Thanks for reading please review**


	4. Sorting

_**I want to thank everyone who read's anyone of my stories, believe me I know there are problems with them. I write to get through problems and stress, while writing Falling Hard, I was in a very depressed state with bad thoughts and it came through in that story. I want to dedicate this chapter to -Torretto-Malfoy, she has been a loyal reader to all my stories since I started writing, thank you for you very awesome review on Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter we all know J.K does, so no money is being made. **_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

Today was the day Hermione and I are going to Hogwarts, last night I overheard Uncle talking to Uncle Severus in the study. "Why are the death eaters roaming looking for our niece? You must find out Severus. She has to be safe, she could have gotten hurt, and if Charlie wasn't there I perish the thought what might have been." Uncle Seb said when a scoff was heard.

"She was the one firing spells and healing him, she is rather capable of holding her own against the Death Eaters," Uncle Severus said back then silence followed, that was my chance to run through the long halls making my way back to my room.

But that will be dealt with at a later time, now I have to grow up things, are changing. Hermione was sitting on her trunk reading as I was fixing my amber colored beanie, with my cream colored owl sweater, with a brown owl. Dark ripped jeans with gray Ugg cold weather boots, with a matching amber colored scarf, owl jewelry topped the outfit off. Hermione was in the same clothes but her top was a darker green with a brown owl, her beanie and scarf a pure white color. Her boots the same, her owl jewelry a little different from mine as our trunks were packed and ready.

"For once we are ready early," she said; never looking up from her book "This will be the last time until next time we have to be at Kings cross," I smiled setting my book inside brown leather bag.

"I got your trunks little misses," Juju said popping away with my trunks as we started walking down the hall heading toward the East wing, where we would Floo to some spot and drive to Kings Cross.

"Girls you look fantastic, Mione dear your mother can't get off work to join us at Kings Cross, but she wishes you a blessed year," she smiled as Hermione looked disappointed, I took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I am pretty sure she is just tired from kissing Uncle Severus at the going away party last night," I said without thought as everyone looked at me.

"Juliet, did you actually see this?" Auntie asked me "Indeed I did, it was odd, Auntie, how he was rolling his tongue in her mouth. I was going to offer her advice, like, to bite it off, but she seemed to like it," I said as Auntie burst into a fit of giggles.

"One day you will learn, little witch," she smiled as Hermione was the first into the floo, Uncle Seb was waiting on the other side.

**King's Cross Station…**

"I have never used this entrance before, it's nice," Auntie said as we walked through Muggles everywhere some, Muggleborns walking through, I am sure they knew how to get on.

I was walking with Hermione, noticing a boy walking alone; a white snowy Owl in a bronze cage. Much like Ares, my black owl, in a cage of pure silver, Hermione had Crookshanks her cat with a face that looks like she wacked it several times. He was looking around his wild black hair and emerald green eyes worried, and without thought I walked away heading towards him.

"Hey there, are you lost?" I asked he was just a tiny bit taller than me, his clothes were very large and ragged looking for such a peaky looking boy. "I don't know where to go, there is no Platform 9 3/4," his black wire rimmed glasses askew on his face, cracked and broken.

"I am Juliet Black and this is Hermione Granger, come with us we will show you. We are going to Hogwarts as well," I smiled as he pushed his trolley beside us.

"Thank Merlin, Juliet and Hermione never run off. After what happened at Diagon Ally," Auntie said as Uncle was eyeing the boy at my side.

"I saw this boy, he was worried and lost, I saw his owl so I knew he was looking for the platform," I said in a very logical tone.

"Very kind of you Juliet, hello lad. My name is Sebastian Snape, no guardians with you," he was looking around with narrowed eyes.

"No sir, they dropped me off," he said not looking at Uncle. "Well, no worries my boy, stick close to our girls they will tell you and show you what you need to know. Hermione here is a Muggleborn, meaning her mum and dad are Muggles. Juliet is a pureblood, and please forgive my ill manners. May we have the pleasure of your name?" Uncle smiled, this boy was shaking.

"Harry, Harry Potter sir," he stuttered as Hermione and I knew not to stare or ask unnerving questions.

"Indeed, well young Mister Potter it is a pleasure to meet you. Let us get you first years on the train." He smiled as he and Auntie pushed our trolleys.

"I am Cassiopeia Snape, Harry." Auntie smiled at him, her eyes roaming his clothes with anger, I was curious why.

"Okay Harry run right through, the girls will be right behind you," Auntie said in a kind voice.

He was off, then gone, as I ran like a demon behind him laughing like one as well. Hermione slammed into my back, I went flying forward with the blow to my back. I was sprawled out on the floor with Hermione on top of me when a voice was heard above us.

"I never thought of you as clumsy," I looked up seeing Tonks and Charlie, plus Ginny and the twins looking down at us.

"We all have our moments," I said as Fred and George pulled Hermione off me, Charlie picked me up setting me on my feet,

"Harry come over here," I called to Harry who was trying to lift his trunk, when Uncle stepped up putting it on for him. He was walking, looking rather nervous, I was getting a weird vibe about him.

"Harry, this is Ginny she will be coming to Hogwarts next year. This is Charlie he works with Dragons in Romania, this is Tonks like a second cousin of mine, and she works as an Auror. This is Fred and George they are in their second year. Everyone this is Harry," I introduced them to each other.

So it was greetings all around "Time to get on the train," was called out as everyone was rushing to board.

"Have a good term Harry, you need anything talk to the girls. Girls, have fun, we love you," Uncle said stopping us as Auntie was crying.

"Hermione be good love, study and don't take any one telling you that you're not good enough. Juliet no fighting," as she hugged us and kissed us, I scoffed.

"I swear you lot," I said hugging Uncle "Watch out for Potter, he isn't being treated right by his muggle relatives," he whispered as I gave a nod.

"Fancy sitting with us Harry?" I asked as he blushed giving a firm nod of yes. We found an empty compartment, and settled in.

"Hermione show Harry, something," I smiled as he was seated across from us, she gave me a look. So I pointed at his glasses "Great idea Jay," she smiled.

She pointed her wand at his face as he paled "Oculus Repairo," his glasses snapped back together with a crackle, sparks flew from the break, the glasses forming as a single piece.

"Wow, that was great, thanks Hermione," he smiled taking them off looking at them before replacing them.

"You're most welcome Harry," Mione answered as we fell into conversation.

"So you're a pureblood?" Harry asked me "Too right you are Harry, both my parents and their parents before them; all wizards and witches. My father's family is the Black's and notorious for marrying inside the family, all Dark I tell you. My mum her family are both purebloods and fight only on the side of light. You, Harry, are a half blood, your father was a pureblood and you mum was a muggleborn," I said as he gave a faint smile.

"You should ask Headmaster Dumbledore, he can help find out about you parents," I mentioned as he gave a firm nod.

The compartment door slide open as the twins and the one person I truly hate walked in "Hey our beautiful birds, can our dearest brother sit in here with you," they spoke together, I adored Fred and George.

"Of course Ronald can," Hermione said as I chimed in "Speak for yourself, Mione." I said my face set in a mask of indifference.

"You," Ronald said taking a seat next to Harry "Who else would it be, but even for a ghoul you're dense," I smiled as his face and the tips of his ears turned red.

"I bet you'll be put into Slytherin, with the rest of the slimy snakes," he said as I scoffed.

"I just might, but Harry I hope you aren't as close minded as Ronald. Yes, not all Slytherin's are nice and a lot are very dark. But every house at Hogwart's have produced dark Wizards or Witches, not just Slytherin. I see the way you're eyeing us, we have never gotten along, since I tried to feed him to the giant squid that lives inside the Black lake," I lectured him, my tone that of a bossy know it all.

We all talked well not Ronald and myself, but it was light even with the dirty looks we exchanged.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the Trolley witch said, as she slid our compartment door open, Ronald looked at his sandwiches.

"We'll take the lot," Harry stood up pulling a few Gallons from his pants pocket. I stood "I will pay for half," I laughed taking some Gallons from my bag.

"That will be 3 Gallons, 4 sickles and 2Knuts," she smiled such a jolly witch, a Hufflepuff and nothing wrong with that.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Deke," I said in my politest tone "You're very welcome Lady Black, I bet you are most happy to be going to Hogwarts with your Pop-pop," she smiled bowing low, as I became very uncomfortable.

"I am delighted, thank you," I said as she left our compartment, I turned seeing them watching me. I scoffed sitting next to Hermione after dumping an arm full of sweets next to Harry.

I started reading Advanced Hex's, while I looked over seeing Mione reading Advanced Charms, charms for the brightest Witches and Wizards, as I got comfortable.

"Harry, can you please pass me a sugar Quill, they are absolutely my favorite," Mione's voice rang out as I was engrossed in chapter 34.

"Yes of course," was his reply "Juliet would you care for anything?" he asked as I called out "Liquorice Wand, thank you very much Harry," I smiled. It sailed hitting me in the head as I set the book down, seeing Ronald laughing.

"I am sorry Juliet," Harry said stumbling over his words "It's no problem Harry," going back to my book.

A while into the trip the compartment door slid open it was Neville Longbottom. The round-faced boy we have known looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the Nev miserably. "Well, if you see him..." he looked to our side.

"Hi Nev, lost him again have you," I smiled "Hello Neville," Mione smiled as we looked at our friend.

"Hello ladies, yes Jay I have," he hung his head as I pulled my wand out "Accio Trevor," I called in my mind seeing his toad flying through the air, his little legs kicking.

Soon enough Trevor was in Nev's arms "Thanks Jay," he smiled walking out, he had such potential, but he had no confidence in himself.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Hermione looked at Ron with a look of injustice, ready to chastise him for his crude words.

"That's rich coming from you Weasley, isn't that a dirty rat sleeping in your lap. Neville happens to be friends with us and your little sister, plus he is next in line to be Lord Longbottom," I said raising my brow at him.

After that I turned back to my book as did Mione, Harry would talk and we would answer. "Sorry Harry, we like learning, and I seriously hope you understand. I am not trying to be rude or disrespectful, but you're at a disadvange not being raised in our world. You should be going over your first year books, just to know things," I chastised him, he looked rather shocked as Ronald laughed.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Obviously Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles –someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it. Plus Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, my brother was hurt, so was she," Ronald finished talking.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Err – I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!?" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world—" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy.

Three boys entered, and Harry looked like he recognized the middle almost immediately, it was Draco. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest, not noticing us.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. Two boys that are dumber than a box of rocks, well maybe they weren't but we would never know.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up, as Hermione and I watched this was typical Malfoy tripe being spilled from his lips.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, sounding a lot braver than he looked, most likely because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him and Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

"ENOUGH," I called out in a loud voice "Draco, I was having a pleasant train ride, still trying to act like daddy are you," I smiled standing up, even though he was much taller than me at eleven.

"Hello Juliet, and Granger. I was just being polite to Potter," he said but I scoffed "Drakie poo, doesn't like being ignored," I said patting his pale cheek that was tinged in pink.

But of course Crabbe and Goyle made a move towards us, as I raised my wand "Flipendo," watching them both flip backwards sailing through the air, right out of our compartment hitting the wall.

"Quick to fight," Draco smiled walking out with Malfoy grace, I was going to beat him.

"Sorry boy's, he has a stick up his arse." I joked taking my seat as Ronald closed the door.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"Lucius Malfoy, is scum. I have had the displeasure of meeting him several times, his wife Narcissa is a good woman, and it was an arranged marriage." I said because it was true, I hated the Lord of the house, knowing I would see him dead in the future gave me such pleasure.

"Time to change, we only have a few minutes until we arrive," Hermione's voice chimed in as I looked at her.

"You two are sisters?" Harry questioned "In magical terms yes, when we were two my mum took me to the park to read. I guess Jay was there reading, and we formed a family bond, making us sisters. So as a muggleborn, I was living in Pureblood society. It was harsh, they are bigots with crude behavior, but never said a harsh word because Jay is the next Lady Black and she knows from all her training how to use the title," Hermione said as Harry smiled looking thoughtful.

"Is Jay your nick name, Juliet?" he asked me in such a polite tone "It is Charlie gave it to me, when I was five, he was fourteen. It was because I was stressed over being some Pureblood Princess, he said I wasn't Juliet or Lady Black I was just Jay to him, and it stuck." I explained to Harry, who held himself in such a way, getting the vibe his home life was lacking.

We could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. As Hermione and I conjured a curtain for changing, Harry and Ronald gave low whispers "That's fantastic, and Bloody hell,"

"Harry, want to sit with us girls on the boat?" I asked before we left our compartment "Yeah that be great, can Ron join?" he countered "Fine," I said my lip curling back over my teeth. . They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Hermione shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Good job Harry making friends with the little Witches, Juliet and Hermione, my favorite girls," as we hugged him, or rather his massive legs.

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that we thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was home, or like a first home and the Manor was a second home, I belonged here my destiny was here I felt it alive all around me.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by myself and Hermione, Harry extended his hand towards Hermione helping her in, then me. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

"See you Hagrid, we should have tea, tell Fang we miss him," Hermione and I said at the same time, then we burst out laughing. "Alright little Witches, move along, I will be sending you both letters," he smiled at us.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, Harrys' face paled like he thought was that this was not someone to cross. Which she wasn't, my grandmother was a powerful witch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Aunt's Jane's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Everyone followed Professor McGonagall, my Grandmother, across the flagged stone floor. We could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right –the rest of the school must already be here –but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. I just looked at her, Hermione was messing with the tips of her hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Oye Harry, it's not bad they just put the shorting Hat on you. It basically reads you, what are your traits so it knows what house to put you in," I whispered in his ear, as he visibly relaxed.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though my legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I was lose to Harry with Hermione next to me, with Nev behind her.

Harry looked like he had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. We heard

Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Not to mention we came around for brunch every weekend, Mione," I whispered back but she just huffed.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

I watched as Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry, smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. "Good job Hannah," Hermione and I called out clapping our hands, as she waved blushing like mad.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. As we cheered for our other friend.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers watching Juliet and Hermione, as they cheered.

"Hermione, I really love you but let us be realistic, we won't be in the same house. I am off to the snakes and you either to the Claws or the Griff's, remember our promise." I said seeing Ronald and Harry watching us as I hugged her.

"Juliet Black, I love you, you are smart, talented simply amazing. I will be nothing but proud seeing you with the snakes," she smiled hugging me so tight, I assumed Molly gave her a few lessons.

"Black, Juliet," grandmother called my name, I noticed the Great Hall went silent. My Grandfather and Uncle watching as I made my way to the stool and grandmother who was holding the shorting hat.

"Hello sweetheart," grandmother said as I sat, she placed the hat over my curly hair.

"Hello Lady Black, I have been waiting for you, I see a spectacular mind. I grand Witch in the making, talent that would make a grown Witch green with envy. You have a great destiny Black, but against your wish I must place you in Slytherin. Only because you must unite the houses or you will fail, you have every house inside you I couldn't place you. But I see where you have to begin, forgive me please," was heard as it rattled in my head, an image of Hermione flashed through.

"She will be placed where the Brae dwell, to help you on your quest, don't stay from your path my young Witch."

"SLYTHERIN!" was called out as the hat was removed from my head. I was very angry looking at the ratty old hat "I should set you aflame," I muttered, as loud clapping was heard from the Slytherin's as I walked over taking my seat as more name where called.

Hermione, Ronald plus Harry went to Gryffindor as I clapped standing one the table, kicking a Gold plate to the floor.

Grandfather or Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! I am proud of my granddaughter Juliet Black, Slytherin has gained a fine student. Hermione dear to you as well,"

"Thank you!" I smiled seeing Grandfather's twinkling eyes before he sat. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Some looked like they had never seen so many things they liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Ghost where floating about as chatter was heard, as I noticed three girls sitting next to me, Draco was one person down. Harry was looking over at the Slytherin table seeing horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry looked pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

The Bloody Barron

I waved smiling as he mirrored me "How does Black have a Mudblood for a sister, heard about it from my father," a tall boy said as I have seen him before at tea, Marcus Flint he looked like a troll.

The chatter died much like his dear mother, as I stood my robes flowing around me as I walked to the old boy. "Do you have something to say to me Flint?" I asked my nose in the air, my tone much like my Aunt when she speaks to her Pureblood bigot friends, it says I am better than you and everyone knows it.

"So Mudblood Granger is your sister, Black?" he smiled his teeth looking as if he hasn't brushed his breath foul.

"If you are inquiring if Hermione is my sister, than yes we have a family bond. Now I will make this known that word is taboo, even here in Slytherin, or I will punish the person who said it." I smiled twirling my wand as he smirked.

"Mudblood," he said mocking me "A lesson learned Flint," I smiled waving my wand "Expulso," his glass exploded sending Pumpkin juice everywhere, he shot from his seat his wand pointed at me.

"Now see that's the spirt, you surely can take on a firstie," I smiled as he shot red at me with eh call of "Stupefy,' as I moved at the last minute giving him the impression he was good.

Everyone including my grandparents and Uncle watching our duel, Hermione looking ready to plow through the crowd of Students to us.

"Reducto," "Petrificus Totalus," he was firing off spells, as I moved with grace, as I was toying with him.

"Okay enough," I smiled "Sonorus," amplifying my voice.

"If I hear anyone say Mudblood or talk about my sister in a way that I deem under her I will hunt you down," I said making a complex move with my wand, seeing Uncle rushing forward.

"Sectumsempra," I whispered it looked as if swords cut through his chest, blood pooled through his vest and white top.

"Juliet Black take your seat, while Professor Snape heals young Flint. 20 points from Slytherin, for your behavior, and 50 from Flint for the use of that word. That word is not tolerated here at Hogwarts," Grandfather boomed out as I walked smiling to me seat.

Hermione was pale white holding on to George and Fred, who looked ready to kill Flint. "That was impressive, the name is Daphne Greengrass, pureblood," she smiled with her ice like composure.

"I am Millicent Bullstode, Pureblood," the tall bully looking girl said, as I gave a nod. "Avery Maccloud," Pureblood," a girl with funny cut brown hair, was that a ring in her nose.

"I could care less about that Pureblood tripe, and if you want to associate with me you better stop caring as well. I love Muggles, as I see Avery does, you have no idea what they can do." I told them as when everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, and chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.

As I helped myself to vanilla ice cream with a mini apple pie, as we chatted. My eyes darting to Hermione, who was chatting with, the twins or Neville, Harry was talking to Percy, it seemed.

At the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Grandpa Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"So headmaster is your grandfather" Daphne asked in awe" that he is and his wife Professor McGonagall is my grandmother, Professor Snape is my Uncle by a family bond like Mione," I said as gasps where heard from any person who heard.

"I knew, I had a feeling that you had great power in you," Daphne smiled as I gave her a cold look "Watch yourself, betray me, and I will kill you," I said as she looked deep into my blue eyes.

"I will never, you have a loyal follower in me," she said with hesitation.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Grandpa Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, as I ran over with the three girls I was sitting with.

"Sleep well Mione. Hermione this is Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstode and Avery Maccloud. Girls this is my sister Hermione, oh this is Harry," I introduced them with a smile, as Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure girls," Hermione said as she gave me a hug "Sleep well Jay, I will see you first thing in the morning." Mione smiled hugging me rather tight like she wouldn't see me for years.

"Sleep well Harry," I smirked giving him a hug, it was gentle but his body stiffened it took a minute for him to relax, as I pulled away.

"Goodnight Juliet, sweet dreams," he stuttered as Ronald pulled him away, Hermione walking next to Nev and Harry, with the twins right behind Hermione.

The dungeons, the light an eerie green as we were inside or under the Black Lake, it was medieval looking with the black leather and dark green tapestry's and curtains, it was nice.

"Gather round," was called out as I turned seeing Uncle Severus, as we all gathered around his tall dark form.

"Even we Slytherin's have rules, not fighting outside of the dorm. If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin only in here may you resolve it, outside of here we are united. You are family and Slytherin's stick by each other, we need to bring back respect to our noble house. Any problems come to me or your Perfects," he was telling us in such a drily moditone voice.

"Any questions?" he asked us eyeing the few first years, I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss. Black," he said eyeing me, I was shocked, what is this Miss. Black shit?

"Miss. Black? You never call me that Uncle, was only going to ask if I could get a Sleeping potion," my eyes round filling with tears.

"My little Juliet, you have to understand I will have to call you Miss. Black. As will grandfather and Grandmother, they will have too, we can't show favoritism. I know you are rather gifted in magic, so I know you'll out do everyone. I will as normal have your sleeping drought at your bed time," he said coming closer to me, I was home sick. Missing my Uncle and Aunt, my Juju.

"Leave go unpack, remember the Hogwart's house elf's are to be respected they aren't here to clean up your mess, I expect you to be able to make you bed and clean your own messes," he barked another order, some of the first years looked depressed never being far from home.

I walked around looking at books and such "Come on Juliet, we need to unpack," Daphne said but I waved her off, as the common was clear.

"I will be there in a few minutes," I said as she walked off without another word, the two other girls walking off with her. As the entrance opened and Uncle walked back in with a light blue potion, he gave me a look.

"Come my little snakelet," as I ran to him, his arms open as he cuddled me "I miss Auntie," I said the sound muffled by his robes.

"And she you Juliet,"

"Sorry I am acting like a baby," I sobbed "Never think yourself weak, you have emotions. It is never wrong to miss someone who isn't here with us. I miss you all the time," he said as he carried me to my dorm, not caring if the girls saw this side, I was only human.

"Is she okay Professor?" it was Millie "Yes, she needs rest. She has never been away from home. I leave her to you girls, she has to take this potion before bed." Hearing him leave the potion on the bedside table, with a swift kiss the door shut.

"Sorry girls, I am never this weak. I just miss my family and Charlie," I did miss Charlie, a few times when I had trouble sleeping he would come to the manor.

"We all have moments Juliet, you are not different. I had mine on the train seeing my parents waving me off," Daphne said her tone sad. As they were getting ready for bed, I was eyeing the potion as I sat dressed in green flannel jammies.

"Juju," was called and seconds later she was on my bed looking at me "Yes little mistress," she smiled her orb like eyes soft.

"I am very sorry to be bugging you, but I cants sleep. Can you bring Charlie here," I said looking away my fingers messing with the hem of my top.

"Yes of course mistress," then she was gone as Avery walked over with a stuffed Panda bear "You can borrow John, so next time she doesn't have to go grab your stuffed animal Charlie," she smiled as I felt weird.

"No thank you, you can keep John so you don't get home sick." I smiled my hair down curly and everywhere, when a pop was heard.

"Oh my-"was echoed as I looked up to the smiling but sleepy face of my favorite Weasley. "Sorry Charlie, but I can't sleep. Already had problems with Marcus Flint," I vented.

"Hope you cleaned the floor with him, Jay. It's okay angel," he smiled his long red hair, his muscles showing without his bed shirt on, sometimes the Burrow was hot during the night. He climbed in bed with me "No worries little snakes, I am the first Gryffindor other than Professors in here. But for my angel anything," he said as I cuddled deep in his arms.

"Here Jay," as a cold vile was pressed to my eyeball "Charlie, please stop jabbing the bloody vile into my eye," but I was smiling as he chuckled. But I downed the Vile, feeling sleepy, knowing he wasn't going to stay after I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Good night Jay, don't ever hesitate to have Juju come get me even when I am back in Romania." Was heard as I drifted off.

**Okay another chapter done, thank you for reading. I would also like to point out Charlie isn't a pedophile, yes he does like her and her him, but if anything happens it will be in the fourth book or after Hogwarts. It's just he is her security, and in the Wizarding world age isn't a huge thing to them, but thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Three headed dog

_**Hello, everyone here is the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter we all know J.K does but the plot is mine, all mine. Sorry I haven't updated, being prego with twins is killer, and very tiring with having children already lol. So on to the story please read and review, thanks again.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

I was up my, hair a mess as I rolled from bed, hearing the crunch of parchment under me. "You really need to hurry Juliet," I turned seeing Avery and Daphne ready but Millie was having her hair done by Daphne.

"Sorry, I will be done in a few short moments," I said running to the adjuring bathroom, seeing my hair needed work. After reliving my bladder and brushing my teeth, I walked out seeing my bed made and clothes laid out.

"Juju, came. Juliet she looked awful sad," Millie said pain flashed in me, she didn't have me to care for anymore. I would figure out something, something great for her.

I sat pulling on the gray knee high stockings with the Slytherin crest, after I pulled on the gray slip skirt and black Mary Jane's. My white button up blouse and V-neck gray jumper vest also with the Slytherin crest, last was my house robes.

"We have ten minutes to be in the great hall," was chimed as I sat at the vanity table next to my bed. Taking my wand holster strapping it to my forearm, my wand in hand as Auntie showed me. Muttering an incantation my hair tamed falling in curls not the frizzy curly nest it normally was. I removed a silver headband with emerald mini snakes after putting it on, I was ready.

"I am ready girls," I smiled taking my brown leather satchel, as they followed me down the winding staircase. I was flanked by two with one dead behind me as others moved, Flint was glaring at me.

There was three other first year girls and five first year boys, Draco was talking to pug face Parkinson, I hate her and when Auntie forced me to go to tea with her to the Parkinson manor. "Morning Juliet, can I escort you to the Great Hall," Draco smile his blonde hair slicked back, his smile charming as Pug face drooled over him.

"No thank you Draco, I am sure I can escort myself," I said my button nose high in the air. He scowled but pug face was grabbing onto his arm "Oh Draco, you can escort me," she cooed as I gaged.

"Does Pansy have a wee crush on Draco," I laughed it sounded old and cruel. I walked past her still laughing as we walked from the dungeons heading to the great hall.

"So I have my Slytherin crew, well at least the girls. I want it known, that word is taboo, curse, hex, beat the tar out of them. Make it known," I said as they understood.

"I have a few short years to accomplish my goal, and I will be damned if me being a Snake affects my plans. I have two in Hufflepuff, one in Gryffindor by next year a second. I need four girls from each house, but they have to be perfect," I said as Avery was taking notes, Daphne gave a sharp nod as Millie looked the very part of a bodyguard.

"What about boys? Do they have a place in your guard," Daphne was the one to ask "Yes, but that won't happen for some time, well at least by the end of this year I will have three all from Gryffindor," I said as Avery set her notes in her bag, we entered the Great Hall. Hermione was eating sitting with the twins, Harry and Ronald in front of her, Nev next to Potter.

Her eyes met mine a large smile broke out as we walked over, some Gryffindors watching us with loathing looks, as I stared back. "Good Morning Hermione, Harry and Nev. Oh and you two devils as well," I said with an air of nonchalant caring.

"Good morning," Hermione said as she was cut off by the twins, they both stood acting hurt. "You wound us little snakelet," George said his hand placed over his heart as Fred chimed in "I disarray, our little bird off to the snakes. Than her harsh words George I can't take this," he faked cried on Georges shoulder.

"Good morning Juliet, I hope you slept well," Nev smiled "Morning Juliet," Harry said playing with his toast,

"Always with the dramatics boys," I smiled kissing both their cheeks before making my way to the Slytherin table. Eyes bulging out everywhere I looked, this year was going to be rough. I need to assert myself, I was and will show them I am the crowned princess and am willing to cut any one down who opposed me, crushing them like ants under my boot heel. I wanted a world where my family and sister didn't have to worry about blood, her not being good enough because she was wicked with a wand and her brains.

"Black, you can't go around kissing Gryffindors let alone blood traitors," Nott said but his words lacked the normal threating tone.

"I can and will do as I please, Nott. I will let it slide once but say another word and I will curse your bits off," the look I gave him made his face pale.

"Of course Black," he stuttered as I filled my plate with scrambled eggs and bacon with a slice of toast. I ate half before standing ready to leave, I needed to have words with Hannah and Susan.

I walked off with three girls flanking me, Hermione walked to my right side as Daphne moved like it was rehearsed. "I have two potentials, and one in Ravenclaw, and another next year as we are sure she will be placed in Ravenclaw. The twins and Neville look like potentials if it suits you sister," Hermione said her tone serious.

"Yes, sounds perfect. I want Hannah and Susan, I value Hufflepuff unlike most," I said as she gave a nod of her head, her curly hair tamed. "Hello girls, how was your first night?' I asked their faces lit up.

"Oh Juliet it was great, they were so very welcoming. Cedric was very nice to us," Hannah smiled as Susan was shy.

"Glad to hear it, if you need anything please come to me. Even though I am a snake now we are still best friends. Can you ladies meet me and Hermione in the library after the feast tonight?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Yes of course Jay," it was Sue who rushed to answer as I smiled "Great, have a fantastic first day," I smiled as we walked off, I had years and would need every one of them to fulfill my plan, because nothing like this would happen overnight.

"Okay Juliet we have Potions, Transfiguration and Defense against the dark arts today, all together at least," Hermione vent hurt poured from her.

"I know Mione, I don't like us not being together, but I see know I need you where you are and me in the snake pit." I smiled taking her hand as we walked.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes, " he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity.

"Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.

"Juliet Black," was called as I looked into Uncles Black eyes, just like Flitwick he paused. But he just gave me a look, this Uncle I didn't know Auntie said he was mean here at school, his eyes they were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.

"More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, but Uncle knew this.

"Potter!" said Uncle Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. "I don't know, sir," said Harry. Uncle Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Uncle Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Uncle Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," said Harry quietly.

"I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione who looked hurt. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued, but my anger was flaring.

We were making a simple Boil Cure potion, as I removed the cauldron from our burner Daphne with me, dropping the porcupine quills making it turn a vibrate shade as she stirred.

As Uncle swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, Hermione and myself as I gave him a look full of loathing, which he seemed not to like. He was just telling everyone to look at my perfect way that I had stewed our horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." But I was fuming more so than Neville's disastrous potion.

"Class clean your desk and prepare to leave," as all the excess potion was cleaned from the floor, I knew things were different here. I was told but seeing this side of Uncle was harsh, he was singling out a boy who was raised by Muggles, I am sure Harry didn't get his books as soon as others. My head was pounding as I stood making my way to Uncle "Miss. Black return to your seat," he said not loud but to where I could hear.

"No,"

"Excuse me Miss. Black." He was shocked his cold black eyes looking straight through me, as I pulled up layers of mental defense. "I was told by Auntie you were different here, I wasn't told you were unfair and cruel to children. How you spoke to Potter, how you snapped at Hermione, no matter what you verbally attacked Potter." I said looking at him my voice dry, as my nerves rattled.

"I did no such thing, Miss. Black. He was arrogant and pompous," Uncle said moving closer. "What world do you live on Uncle, you are describing Draco not Potter, who isn't arrogant or pompous. How dare you, it's not him at all, is it?" I snapped my eyes burning as I started to shake.

"I will be alerting your grandparents and Aunt Cassiopeia," he said in such a moditone voice.

"Go right ahead, Auntie will tear you a new one so don't for one second think that is a threat. Yes, I might get in trouble but maybe Grandmother will hex you for verbally abusing one of her cubs." I smiled as his eyes narrowed the room silent.

"Detention Miss. Black, one week. Return to your seat he said in a hiss. "Again not much of a threat, Daphne bring me my satchel I am leaving class," I said and to Snape's surprise she was bringing me my satchel.

"Thank you Daphne, Hermione; I will see you next class," I smiled her eyes conveyed the fact my eyes were a blood red but I held my head high, my long hair a little frizzy from the potion fumes.

"You will not leave this class room Juliet, I demand you show me the proper respect as your head of house and your Uncle," I heard as I turned looking at him.

"Respect is earned not given, you want my respect earn it," with that I walked out leaving the stone wall's heading to my grandmother, I better tell her before he does.

The portraits smiling and waving as I waved back, when I was almost knocked over. But hands grabbed my robes hauling me to my feet it was Professor Quirrell, his purple turban smelling of garlic a lot of garlic to be precise.

"Hello, Miss. Black. Oh dear your eyes," he said getting a closer look "Excuse me Professor, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. And yes my eyes are red it happens when I get angry," I said getting bad feelings from him, like death.

"You child are very special, have a good day," he smiled as he walked away, I watched him the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, Goosebumps coated my skin.

I hurried to grandmother's office, seeing classes being dismissed as I struggled passed her fifth year class. She was at her desk when I gave a knock to her open door "Juliet dear, please come in," she smiled as I walked in.

"I got in trouble in Uncles class," I said looking at my feet "I knew you would Juliet, he isn't the same man he is at home with you girls." She said more calm than I imagined.

"He was cruel to Potter, he went after him over and over, made fun of Neville, he snapped at Mione," I said venting as a few tears came out, making it burn worse, as I tried rubbing them.

"No dear, you know not to rub them they will return to normal. I will deal with Severus," her words cut off as she watched the door, I turned seeing Uncle.

"Severus Snape," Grandmother was up "Minerva she was being an insolent child, while in my class." He said looking right at me.

"I called you out on your bad manners, if telling the truth to an adult is insolent then yes I was. Sorry you can't handle the truth," I snapped back on my feet.

"No Severus you were warned not to treat young Mister Potter this way, HE ISNT JAMES!" Grandmother yelled I knew Harry's dad was named James.

"Leave Juliet, you are fine; no points taken nor Detention," grandmother said as I scattered like hell, I was out the door hearing it slam shut. Half way down the hall I saw Grandfather running full hilt his dark midnight blue robes with twinkling silver stars billowing behind him.

"Hello poppet, I must be off Grandmother is threating Uncle," was all I heard as he blew by me, I smiled.

"You okay Jay," I was sitting with Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Millie and Avery. We were studying Transfiguration "I am fine, you know how it goes." I smiled at her.

"Better get to the feast," Hannah smiled her ginger hair moving with her as she bounced from her seat. "Agreed," I stood packing up along with the other girls as we made our way to the great hall.

"So are you in major trouble with Professor Snape?" Sue asked "No, he wanted me to be but Grandmother put a stop to that mess," I smiled as giggles were heard, it wasn't going to be a bad night.

The very next day found the Slytherin's and Gryffindors outside for flying lessons, Harry's already wild hair was going crazy in the wind. Hermione was waving but looking nervous, as I stood to the side of my broom, waiting for Madam Hooch.

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from Wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory as Hermione told me, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. I missed Hermione, even though I saw her every day, but now we are separated, every morning I watched everyone getting mail, I got some as well.

Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table, I rolled my eyes deciding on sending Harry a package which Juju was most happy to help with.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him heading back to our table as Hermione gave him a look.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Us Slytherin's were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. But was brilliant when it came to flying, as she had given Hermione and I lessons when we turned eight, never know when flying would come in handy.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. I glanced down yes it was old, but good none the less.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's and mine shot up, with a little force my hand aching. Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, I thought; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Not so professional now are you Draco," I whispered as a few Gryffindors heard, a small pink tint came to his cheeks.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three – two –"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. We saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his, Hermione was covering her mouth, as I stared in shock.

"Broken wrist," We heard her mutter. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherin's joined in, I was appalled, but they are kids of Death eaters.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I snapped, my anger flaring.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Pugface Parkinson "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Black."

"Watch yourself Pugface, or you might meet me in a dark corridor. Nev is my friend and has been since birth you little troll," I hissed as she back a few feet away.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her he would have to learn, Blood was obviously pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron, idiot.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching -he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

I'm pretty sure his heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you – might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. I wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with my voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes, but Grandmother wouldn't do that right?

I watched a little later as Fred and George talking to Harry who was smiling, I was in the shadows. I guess he wasn't expelled he wouldn't be smiling, so it wasn't bad.

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and I made my way over standing next to Hermione, who jumped seeing me standing there.

"Heart attack Jay," she smiled, a little breathless.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up when I stepped up, this was a trap.

"Potter don't me stupid, it's a trap. One Malfoy you can't challenge him without your father's permission, you are not head of house. If you accept be prepared to get in massive trouble, Harry you better start brushing up on Pureblood customs, and all that happens. Draco grow up," I snapped out both boys pale and one was angry I ruined him plans.

"And stop treating my sister badly, keep listening to Ronald and you will make nothing of yourself, playing games instead of doing your work and studying," I said as my friends came standing with me, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, came next to Hermione, as I gave a firm nod.

And with that we walked away, because young boys are stupid, very stupid.

I was leaving the Library a little after curfew when Hermione, Ronald and Potter ran into me. It was a sort of snuffling Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Harry.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." Ron said but I scoffed, I already taught Ginny the hex.

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. "Watch it Potter," he blushed giving me a nod.

We flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but we were lucky. As we sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Then a noise in the next room made us jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Ronald's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Ronald suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Hermione around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. I grabbed Ronald shoving him off her, as I helped her to her feet.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of us sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry and myself in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going – they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Ronald was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I–told–you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I –told –you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Juliet you need to get back to the Dungeons," Hermione said to me. "Easier said than done, Hermione," I smiled I knew the sheer chance I would make it back was slim to none.

"Let's go." I muttered out, my hair a frizzy mess, as was Mione's.

It wasn't going to be that simple. We hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of us and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way, or I will make the bloody Barron look like a bloody saint," I snapped, my wand shooting into my outstretched hand.

"You're a little meanie," Peeves hissed as he danced merrily overhead.

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open – we piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right, please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Haha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Ron!" For Ronald had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Harry took my hand as I grabbed Hermione's, Harry was dragging me at a rather fast pace, Hermione stumbled a few times but never fell. Filch must have hurried off to look for us somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all we wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Hermione get inside," I rushed her as Ron was shouting "pig snout, pig snout,"

I ran after seeing them run inside, Harry looked torn like I should hide inside the common room with them. I gave him a smile and wink, than I ran hearing Filch and oh god no my Uncle, as I hid behind a suit of Armor, seeing them moving along an adjuring corridor.

"Well I am royalty screwed," I breathed, but I gathered myself this wasn't like me. I steeled my nerves and ran faster than I thought possible, dunking behind portraits or tapestry's when needed, until I was laying on the floor of the Slytherin common room.

"Glad you made it back safe," Avery smiled over the curved arm chair "Bloody lucky I did, let's head upstairs, we need to talk," I said breathless, as I walked to our dorm.

Why would they keep a three headed dog locked up in a school? Maybe there is something here, it was standing on a trap door, now to find out what. Was all I thought about before closing my eyes, I fell asleep rather fast tonight.

**Okay another short chapter, but it is going to get longer and speed up since I will be ignoring parts of the books and movies. Again seven books is what my goal is. So please review since you have gotten this far!**


	6. Plans and a Broken Wand

_**Hello everyone, so I don't own Harry Potter but wish I did, I was never a fan of her couple's. Ginny was the definition of Fangirl, Ronald was an arse to Hermione in every book, he was jackass number one to his own best friend. I had many problems with the books so I am writing my version, with a different plot twist.**_

_**Juliet's point of view… **_

I stared at myself in the vanity mirror, having horrid dreams of flashing green light, black hair, and deranged laughing filled my night. But I sit placing my silver and green headband on moving my hair from my face, my green sweater and black jeans fitting with my Ugg black boots.

"Here, this was left for you," Millie said handing me a vile filled with a white colored liquid, pepper up potion. "Great," I smiled downing the vile in one gulp feeling much better.

"Well, let us head to get a bit of toast girls," I smiled, I was already feeling better "My parents are most happy we have become friends," Daphne said, she was the ice queen of our group, Millie the brute force and Avery was the one who held the group together, even with anger issues. I was brains and power, even though I knew the girls could be deadly with a wand and dangerously smart.

"Good" was all I said as we left the dungeons, with Parkinson and her to friends' right in front of us with Draco, Goyle and Crabbe walking closer to them.

"I have a job for you Millie, I want you to corner Neville and snap his wand. He is using his father's wand, he needs his own one that chooses him so he can actually use his power. If his gran wasn't such a crone, god I love her but she doesn't see his potential yet." I was droning on my voice low but urgent all the same.

"I will," Millie said with a hint of excitement "Don't hurt him," I added, she smirked.

"I have been watching Chang from Ravenclaw, she would be an asset to us," Avery chimed in; I had her watching the Claws for potential girls.

"I noticed her, watch her a little more" I said not really sure about her, as we entered the great hall. My grandparents smiling at me, Uncle just looked at me but a smirk was present.

Draco was watching Harry, Ronald and Hermione with narrowed eyes as I walked behind him "One day Draco, you will see reason and stop all this foolish pleasing daddy shit." I whispered before walking to the Slytherin table buttering a slice of toast.

"Attention please, I have an announcement," Grandfather said standing up, his deep purple robes and hat shinning bright.

"Time for new and out with the old, first years may try out for their house teams this year." He voice was drowned out with the sheer volume of happy yells and clapping.

I smiled but then remembered Flint was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, well not for long because I wanted to try out and he wasn't about to let me, he need a very unfortunate accident.

"He will enjoy denying you," Avery smiled a truly wicked smile "No because he won't get the chance," I hissed as Daphne set her hand on my shoulder.

Hermione was watching feeling some emotions coming off me as I waved it off, but her brow was scrunched up. There would be some explaining to do, as I ate my toast thinking of how to injure Flint. It was Saturday so we didn't have any classes, this was the perfect time for a little mischief.

I was up heading to Hermione "Hey lets go," I said my voice lacking as she was up "Where you birds going?" Fred asked as George stood "Library," was all I said walking away.

So my friends, Hannah, Sue, Lavender and Parvati along with Hermione followed me out of the great hall. "So girls any of you trying out for your house team?" I asked in a pleasant voice seeing Flitwick and Sprout walking by.

"No," was unanimous "Well I am," I smiled as Hermione gave me a withering look. I sat in the plush chair "So Millie, its time. I will make sure you don't get in trouble, just hurry back." With that she was gone, I was eleven in time I would grow, and plan things more accordingly. Even though I have massive plans already, it's all just a matter of time.

"Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, I want you to work on Harry. He has a major role to play, but with his lack of knowledge and fortitude to try and learn because Ronald just wants to play games. Your sister Parvati, Padma is it. Talk to her about joining us, I will explain everything in a matter of weeks I just want a base of friends who will join and keep this secret," I said as Parvati gave a nod and stood walking from the room as Lavender walked away with Hermione.

"I didn't mean right now," I said more to myself "Well, we see Hermione is your right hand. I hate to say this but the sooner you explain the better." Avery said her feet on the table, her voice amused.

"I know, before the feast tonight, time isn't something we have. In fact I don't think I have as long as I thought," I said it was a dark feeling deep inside, that the dark was rising as we sat here.

"I will send the message Juliet," Daphne said rising from my left as I stood "Avery, I am going to go have a talk with Flint," I smiled as she stood "I am game," she smiled.

We walked down the corridor seeing students laughing, milling around all unaware, they were lucky. I walked out the Grand oak doors leading to Hogwarts vast lushness, seeing Hagrid's hut in the distance. Seeing a few students talking to Captains of their house teams. Wood was talking to Potter, showing him the Golden snitch, as Harry smiled waving as I passed.

"Potter, nice going getting on the team," I smiled "Thanks Juliet," he said his voice happy and carefree.

"Potter you need to concentrate not talk to her," Wood said as I scoffed "Well, she is my friend and has been nothing but pleasant," Harry said in defense of me.

"Thank you Harry, I hope you extend the same to Hermione who is also a great friend to you," with that I walked away, putting that small thing in.

There he was heading into the boys changing room as I slipped in with Avery behind me "Now Flint, since I know you won't even let me try out I won't give you the opinion to go the easy way." I smiled my wand twirling in between my fingertips.

"Black, get out." He snarled out his teeth yellow and crooked as I sighed "He never listens Avery. I am the Queen of Slytherin so to speak, and things are going to start going my way. Did you know Salazar Slytherin was all for empowering women? Yeah, not what you Pureblood rejects believe but true none the less." in that instant I knew a cold and calm demeanor was needed.

The cold hearted Slytherin was taking over only those close to me would know "And I am afraid to say it's going to start with you," I smiled.

"Now I am asserting myself," I smiled as Avery laughed next to me Flint for once looked scared, scared of what I am really capable of doing.

"Calm down, I will let you on the team whatever position you want, Black," he said stuttering falling to his knees. "Flint, why the change of heart because now this isn't any fun," Avery huffed out.

"Her eyes are red, I can feel her magic only Dumbledore has that much," he said "Well I am only eleven, and he is my grandfather, McGonagall my grandmother. Sirius Black is my father and Persephone Dumbledore is my mum, I came from a great family and am as powerful as them all. Spread the word I am the boss, and we will be talking about my new Seeker position." I walked away with Avery venting I should have at least cursed his very existence.

"It's not about force, I want followers of their own free will, which in itself is a very powerful force." She looked thoughtful at my words. Kids walking the hall, I felt it since Flint, I was being watched.

"Avery we are being followed and watched since Flint," I laughed out as she smirked her eyes moving around. "Professor Q, is the only one behind us Juliet," she said, a small amount of worry creeping into her voice, she has bad feelings about him but knows we can easily handle him.

"Leave, head to the girls, we have a meeting in the Library," I whispered as she hurried off, leaving me, I stopped turning my gaze at our Professor, knowing my eyes are red.

"Can I help you Professor?" I smiled, he has creeped me out since my very first lass and that was months ago, it's very close to Halloween.

"I saw the way you handled Mister Flint," he gave me a cold look "Not breaking one school rule, so my question Professor is: why you are following me?" I asked my fingers twitching wanting my wand in my hand.

"In due time you will find out my sweet child," he cooed walking away, something wasn't right about that man. In due time I was going to deal with him, he watches Harry and I like a predator rather than a professor.

I walked on watching him turn walking down the corridor with careful eyes. So I continued on readying myself for my explanation and any refusal's, I wasn't honestly prepared, I had plans but I was only eleven.

Once I entered the library making my way passed the thick precious volumes of tomes, there at the every back table was full of my very first followers my friends the ones I would trust above all others, minus Luna and Gin they would be here if they could.

"Thank you for coming, I know this is such short notice. But I felt the need to tell you why I have gathered you girls. So you can make a very hard decision, because within one day I will need a vow from you." I said as they all sat straight up listening.

I sat at the head of the table looking at every girl in turn, seeing great women in the making. "I wanted to say a few words to each of you first before the explanation. I will start with you Susan, one we have been friends for many years. You know pureblood customs nearly as good as I do, but you will be a force to be reckoned with one you realize you are gifted in Healing I find nothing more beneficial than that. Hannah, you are as loyal as they come and are good in most subjects, and will always be a valuable friend to me." I said both blushing like mad but I spoke from the heart telling them the truth.

"Padma, you are smart and can look at the sheer logic in everything. But also smart enough to understand not everything is logical and rules can be broken," I said my eyes on her as she gave me a firm nod.

"Lavender and Pavarti, you are both more than gossips, but I want you to hone that skill to its fullest. I want to know everything that goes on in this castle in every house, make friends. Lav you are brilliant but hide it well under a superficial complex, I noticed you in astrology. Pavarti, you are great in Transfiguration and work a lot like Lav, hiding your brains under a pretty face." My eyes turned to liquid chocolate eyes, untamed brown curls, potions always untamed our curls.

"Hermione, you have been my best friend, sister and right hand for eight years. I wouldn't have another in your place, you have it all you do better than the damn purebloods in every class. And you know me, know where my true loyalty lies, it lies wherever you are. You have always understood my temper, my cold moods, you know I would go to extreme lengths to accomplish my goals for a new world," I said as she smiled putting her hand over mine.

"Daphne, you are as cold as ice and I need that composure in the dark days ahead. Brilliant in Charms and my left hand, cunning and sly with a beautiful face, a deadly combination. Millie, you are very well connected like Daphne, but you are brute strength and devious like most snakes. But I would put my life in your hands any day, you don't need to try and impress me you already have. Avery you are perfect a true match for me in revenge and I will value and nurture that in you, in defense you have definitely shown me you will be a welcomed addition into our family." I took a deep breath the girls stilling a little straighter and prouder.

"We all know here in the Wizarding world things aren't well, days before I came to Hogwarts I overheard my grandfather the Headmaster and Uncle Sebastian talking. Darkness is rising again, I know Potter has a very big role to play, but I know this is only our first year. But it's him, he has or is finding a way to come back, I have this gut feeling we will still be in school while it happens. I want my own followers who are loyal to me, willing to do whatever I ask providing it isn't killing. But understand this all of you, the kid gloves will have to come off, this is war, a war where it's kill or be killed. They won't hesitate to rape, torture and kill you and your family. Let us remember those who were lost in the last Wizarding war, the Bones, my mother, Neville's parents, and Potters family. I will be aiming to kill or severely injure, I will gather more followers as many loyal ones as I can find." I paused taking a few breathes.

"I and Hermione will be working one a way to communicate with you girls, but I want to unite our houses, no more of this tripe of bull. I look at you girls as my family, I will die for you, protect you to the very best of my ability. I have trained for six years in every branch of Magic and to be Lady Black, I come from a long line of power and I plan to use every ounce of it to change this world for the better. Yes I am a Pureblood, I am Lady Black, I will make it to were Muggleborns, Werewolf's and other creatures have rights, they are good not all bad, and I am resolved to end this and help Potter in every way I can. Since I have been five I have been attacked by Death eaters a few times, dark is rising and will you stand with me. Will you do what I ask, do what is right to change our future. I understand I am putting a heavy burden on your young shoulders, but I will stand with you together we can change the way they think. Who will stand with me?" I asked nervous now as they all looked at each other.

"I Hermione Jane Granger, Sicyon of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Do vow to stand by Juliet Persephone Black, to be her right hand her loyal follower to change our world, my silence she has earned. I will look at her as my Mistress, as her heat stays true this bond will not break," thick golden ribbon intertwined around us, a burst of light and a new feeling, lighthearted I think.

One by one they stood copying her vow, different colored lights flashed we were bonded. "Thank you all, for all of you spread the word Mudblood is taboo, that I will personally punish every person who utters it. Tell your younger siblings before they come as well, a new era is upon us. Padma, Luna will be here next year she will be joining our family, make her welcome she can be odd, but she sees things we cant. Scout for another girl, watch Chang since a few others have mentioned her. Hannah and Sue, I still need another from your house but scout for a male, watch Diggory. But we have used powerful magic and our time has grown short." I said standing as they stood walking behind me.

"Final note, if you hear or see a student being bullied. You put a stop to it, even if it is a member of your own house. That tripe will not be tolerated, if you can't stop it or there are too many find one of us. We have each other's backs," I said as I saw Grandmother and Professor Quirrell hurrying down the left corridor.

"Bloody hell, girls watch Quirrell, he isn't right he gives me a dark eerie feeling in the very pit of my belly." I whispered as Grandmother stopped in front of us girls, her eyes scanning for trouble.

"Girls, what have you been up to? We felt Powerful magical signatures coming from here, all tied to you Juliet." She said her eyes so very stern on me.

"We were talking, I was venting some anger and frustration, about the house uniting tripe. I guess my Magic reacted to it, it happens when it builds up." I smiled as she gave a sigh "Aye lass, you have a habit of it happening. Girls time for the feast, move along, and nice to see you all getting along," she smiled as my eyes met Professors Quirrell's, Grandmother was walking away as I hissed at him my eyes narrowed in dislike.

"Girls we must go," I said my black hair swinging over my shoulder as I walked away heading to the Great Hall. "Lav, Mione and Pavarti work on Harry, he needs to study and learn or he will fail all of us in the end." I said right before the great hall doors opened, we walked in as a group, my Grandfather watching us with a smile.

"See you in later ladies, remember with that vow you pledged to never tell another soul," I told them my voice tired and relieved. As everyone walked to their house tables, Cho was watching she gave me a firm wave as I gave a nod of my head.

"Another time Chang," I whispered as I sat filling my plate seeing Flint at the very end of the table "So Juliet, heard you are a Seeker now," Draco smiled but I think I will be a Chaser.

"I am but I want to be a Chaser now," I smiled as Flint heard and gave me a nod of his head, I hated I like they feared me. Harry waved as I was leaving "Night Potter, Weasley you have food everywhere," I said in a dead tone walking away.

I was sitting in bed near Midnight not able to sleep, I have been holding out calling on Charlie. "Juju," I called out and with a pop she was there in her night clothes I gave her to wear.

"I hate to wake you, but please bring Charlie I can't sleep," I said looking down at my dark green duvet. "Yes miss," than nothing as she vanished.

As I sat waiting as a few minutes passed by than with a very faint pop Charlie was standing there in his pajama bottoms his long read hair a mess, his muscles had shinny burns from all his dragons.

"Been waiting Jay," he smiled as I gave a sigh "Yeah, didn't want to bother you. It morning where you are, you have work and don't need to cuddle some child. It's just I have started putting all my plans in motion and am drained." I said fiddling with my bed sheets.

"Damn it Jay, you mean so much to me never think it's too much to come be with you. I knew you be something here making changes, but move over I have a couple hours to sleep," he smiled as I moved over giving his larger body room, as I was pulled to his chest falling instantly to sleep.

I woke with a start feeling arms wrapped firmly around me, my face buried in his shoulder, oh Merlin's left saggy nut. I looked up his hazel eyes open, a smile on his face.

"Sorry I fell asleep Jay, let us go have some food before I head back to Romania," he smiled jumping out of bed, I was up making my bed, thinking how to get him out of the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Jay give me a plain black shirt," he said "Oh my," was heard echoed seeing Daphne and Avery fully dressed sitting on her bed watching me toss Charlie a pure black top. Which he waved his wand at the sleeves gone it enlarged to his own frame.

"Hurry go change Jay," he smiled as I grabbed my wand, with a flick I was changed into a pair of jeans, a gray jumper, and black Vans before running into the large bathroom. Tossing my hair into a messy braid down my side. I was back out in less than five minutes, as he was talking to the now three girls.

"Well I cast a notice me not charm, so I could slip through the snake pit," he gave me that impish grin as I scoffed.

"Fine let us take our leave," I smiled as we five walked out Millie with her eyes on Charlie, as I turned my cold eyes to hers, she looked away from him.

I walked through the common room right next to Charlie but not a single Slytherin noticed him walking with a group of first year Snakes. Once out he waved his wand and students noticed him, as we walked hand in hand to the great hall. Members of every house watching us girls with Charlie, but as the great hall doors opened every head turned our way.

"CHARLIE!" was screamed out and a missile of brown hair collided with us "Mione, my third favorite girl. Missed you, spitfire," he chuckled as the Twins, Ronald and Harry joined us.

"And what dear brother of ours—" Fred said as George chimed in "Are you doing wondering our lovely school in your bed clothes with our young snakelet."

"Yeah, Charlie with her," Ronald said his words dripping with venom "Shut up Ron before I pound you into the ground. I came to talk to the Headmaster, and ran into Jay, and we all know I love her more than you three. So this is Potter, well hello," Charlie smiled holding out his hand.

"Hello," Harry mumbled, I felt bad Uncle has made Harrys life miserable, and in turn Harry doesn't trust me.

"Juliet, I wanted to talk to you, to tell you I am sorry," Harry said looking at his feet. "For what, for your cornering me being rude because I have a family bond with Snape. Sorry but you don't get it, I don't even understand my Uncle at this time. In fact wasn't I the only one who stood up for you, but keep you apology to yourself. I will consider it once I see you trying to better yourself, to make your mum proud. She and my mum were best friends and the two smartest witches of their age," I snapped as he looked shocked I acted in such a way.

"Harry, we talked last night. Give her a bit of time," Hermione was the first to say as I walked away, Charlie was walking to the head table taking a now vacant seat next to Grandfather. As I watched them chat for a few minutes, Uncle as normal not looking pleased with me.

I munched on bacon talking in whispers to my friends who looked around with few of our own house mates watching us. "Aww another blessed morning, to brighten your young minds. But atlas it is Sunday, run off and enjoy your day," Grandfather said as a few walked out the others staying and eating.

But I had studying to do as I grabbed my bag and stood "I am off to the Library, see you ladies later." Was all I said becoming as cold as ice, Hermione was up with her bag, Nev too.

"Juliet, wait for us," she smiled as "My little Snake," was heard I turned seeing Charlie running up, Harry watching us an odd look to his face.

"Don't wait so long next time, I miss you terribly. I sent an owl last night so you should get it today," he smiled giving me a tight hug.

"I won't keep you waiting again, I miss you so much Charlie Bear. Tell Tonks we said hello," I smiled as Grandfather was upon us.

"Come Mister Weasley, I am sure you are wanted back in Romina with your beautiful Dragons." He smiled as they walked out a slight wink from Charlie. With that I turned on my heel and walked away heading for the old tomes hidden away in the Library, Millie was watching Nev waiting for her chance.

I sighed "Neville let us talk in the Library," I smiled in a graceful way as we walked from the morning feast "Sure Juliet," he said a little awkward.

We were seated in the very back, Hermione and my favorite table, Neville looking ill.

"So Nev, I hear you're having a rather difficult time with your studies." I said it wasn't a question, he paled looking down.

"I am a squib girls, I can barely do any Magic," he was sobbing if Gran saw this she might use an Unforgivable. Hermione was up hugging him whispering soft words, as I watched them interact, wishing I could comfort them.

"Neville give me your wand," I said my hand out stretched he gave me a look but thrusted his father's wand into my palm. "Sorry Mr. Longbottom, I really am," I whispered as I snapped his wand his eyes bugged out from his skull.

"Juliet why would you," he was in tears again "Because it needed to be done, I will pay for your new wand. The one who chooses you, not the wand who chose your father before you," I said he looked at me and I saw his understanding and with a firm nod he stood up.

"I will go alert Professor McGonagall, maybe she can take me and not Gran." He smiled "Stand up to her, don't let her push you around, it's time to stand your ground Nev," I said tossing him a small bag of Gallons, then he was gone.

"Now my dear sister, let us get to the easy part," I said pulling out my Charms essay and book, she smiled. "It's rather easy Jay," she said in her nonchalant tone, but I scoffed.

"I hate this, the feelings of jealousy. Seeing you and your new friends, even though I know it's still there. I hate Harry for his crushing words, I hate Ronald for existing," I vented my green quill scribbling down the proper Charms in my own delicate writing.

"Harry is very impressionable Juliet, it will take time to get him to see. And my friends are your friends, I wish the hat would have put us together, but now we make the very best of this," she said as I gave a nod of recognition.

"Can I study with you girls," Hermione smiled "Of course Harry," I felt the seat next to me being pulled out.

"So have you read and written for Charms, Harry, oh hello Ronald," she said as I rolled my eyes. "No," Harry said in a dejected tone.

"Well then read, and we can help you write your essay, hurry the both of you," and that was how my Sunday was spent, with the addsion, of my followers all working, Neville came in in great spirts, with his new wand.

"it's Cherry wood, 13 inches, with the hair of a Unicorn," he smiled "Bravo Nev," I said closing my Potions book, I was finished with this week's work, I had a little free time as I saw Harry in distress next to me.

"Need help Potter?" I asked "Yeah Juliet," he sighed his messy hair even messier as he was running his fingers through it multiple times.

"Okay so we will be studying the Softening Charm this week, so your essay will be 500 words on the functions of said Charms and the uses for it," I lectured in a tone Hermione used so often.

"Makes an area/object rubbery and bouncy," Harry said as I cracked a smile "That it does, and it is in the form of an S movement with a gentle pink light," I reminded him as he wrote and I corrected things.

"Thanks girls," was said as it was near dinner "We study every other day together, on the off days we aren't studying we are practicing spells. If you two care to join us please do," Daphne smiled as we walked away heading to the Great Hall.

**The next chapter will be from Harry's point of view... it won't always be Juliet's point of view. So thank you for reading, it's going to get exciting soon.**


	7. Halloween

_**Hello everyone here is the next Chapter for Harry Potter and the witches of Hogwarts. I don't own shit other than the plot and a few new characters I created. Even though this story isn't doing well at all I am going to continue with every book. So on to the story please review after, thanks for reading.**_

_**Harry's point of view…**_

On Halloween morning we woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to start making objects fly, something we had all been dying to try since we'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. My partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch my eye).

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. I really liked her she was sweet and caring, a bit into her studies but good. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual.

"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. "It was very difficult. Seamus and I swished and flicked, but the feather we were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - I had to put it out with his hat. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping.

"Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to me as we pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. As bad as her sister."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. I caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears but I knew I should have defended her and her sister, Juliet would be seeking revenge soon. "I think she heard you." "So?" Ron snorted, but he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"She must've noticed she's got no friends." Ron said as if now it was nothing, but soon he was on the floor.

"She has more friends than you Weaslbe," it was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. "What a bunch of Duffers," he smiled picking himself off the floor, as five girls showed up, this wasn't good.

Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Avery Nightshade, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil. "So, Weasley, hear you're picking on Hermione, since she is our friend have any cheek remarks about her," Bulstrode said cracking her knuckles, as Ron took a few steps back.

"Avery and Padma, go find Juliet, she was asked to stay behind in Charms. You all know how she gets about her sister. So Potter after all Hermione has done for you, you let this blood traitor talk foul about her," Daphne said her voice as cutting as a dagger of ice.

"I-" was all I got out as Professor Sprout came "Shoo off to class," she said "We will be seeing you," Millicent said shoving us to the floor the gang of girls causing flash backs of Dudley and his gang, but this time I deserved it.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and neither did Juliet, and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone but she had ran and told Juliet who was on a war path. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall.

His turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" I asked as we climbed the stairs. "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron.

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffis, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought - Hermione." "What about her?" "She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right" he snapped.

"But Percy's better not see us." Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling me behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What's he doing?" I whispered.

"Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" "Search me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," I said, but Ron held up his hand. "Can you smell something?" I sniffed and a foul stench reached my nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then we heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. We shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. "The keys in the lock," I muttered. "We could lock it in. ""Good idea," said Ron nervously.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. 'Yes!" Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no, "said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. "It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" they said together. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" I said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw me. It hesitated, then made for me instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving me time to run around it.

"Come on run, run!" I yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. I then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: I took a great running jump and managed to fasten my arms around the troll's neck from behind.

The troll couldn't feel me hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and my wand had still been in my hand when I jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with me clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip me off or catch me a terrible blow with the club. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it - dead?" I don't think so," I said, "I think it's just been knocked out. "

I bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. "Urgh - troll boogers." I wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and me. I had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from my mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. I looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave me a swift, piercing look. I looked at the floor. I wished Ron would put his wand down. Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Grandmother - they were looking for me." Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "My dear Merlin, Hermione," Professor McGonagall was pale white Snape lost his remaining colour seeing Hermione standing there.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Ron and I tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. "Well - in that case..."said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Hermione, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head. I was speechless.

Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, and worse for you when your sister finds out," said Professor McGonagall, Hermione looked up fear streaked across her face at the mere thought of Juliet.

"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and I. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. "Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," I reminded him. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became our friend, she was already mine. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

I sat in the armchair while Hermione with Lavender and Parvati talking, both shooting dagger at us. Rubbing her arms while whispering. I liked Juliet she was smart, kind so many other things but she was related to Snape, but as Hermione pointed out she was blood related to Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

**Juliet's point of view…**

"Miss Black, please stay after I have something to discuss with you," Professor Flitwick smiled perched atop of his books. "I will meet you ladies in the next class." Was all I said as during Charms I let Hermione have the glory of having her feather fly first, that was a simple and easy Charm any six year old should be able to do.

"Yes Professor?" I questioned seeing my friends and sister walking from the room.

"Your mother and Mister Potters where my favourite students, I see so much of your mother in you. She had people from all houses in her click, had a natural grace about her. Her best friends Lily and Cassiopeia, worked on something and with the death of Lily and your mother, Cassiopeia lost interest with the war over. But it was left with strict instructions to give it to her daughter in her first year, I wasn't ever to mention it to your family. Don't give up and most of all don't lose faith in the ones you hold dear, like I said I see your mother but you have a determination and brilliance she didn't have." He said standing in front of me two green silk wrapped bundles in his small hands.

"Here you finish her work, before it's too late," he said an air of sorrow hanging above us. As a journal and the two bundles were placed in my hands, I was shaking, what was in these.

"I will," was all I could say as I turned on my heel the door flew open "Hey Juliet, Weasley and Potter made Hermione cry," was all Sue said as I took off trying to locate Hermione.

And I found her in the girl's bathroom, she was bawling like mad and from what Sue said the girls are dealing with Potter and that dead Ginger. But I will be dealing with them myself, and it was going to be Muggle style. "Mione," I called as she ran from the stall her arms wrapped around me.

"It was just like when I was young before I met you. Being called names," she cried her tears soaking my robes as I rubbed her back.

"I am here and your real friends had your back Hermione, no worries," I cooed to her as we talked for the next class leaving the work to others.

"I am okay head to the feast, I promise I am coming just need to wash up and calm myself," she smiled a genuine smile as I stood brushing dust from my robes.

"I will see you there," I smiled as an idea came to me as I fled the bathroom, this could get me into serious trouble. As I hurried along the corridors seeing no students as I rushed to the Dungeons.

Before I rounded the corner I heard Draco talking in hushed whispers "My father is having supper at Juliet's Manor, there to talk to her Aunt and Uncle about a betrothal contract," I heard as my plans to hurt Weasley crashed down.

I back tracked walking right into Uncle's class room, heading for his back office where green flames burned in his fireplace. I grabbed some Floo powder and stepped through calling out my destination loud and clear in all my burning anger.

"Black Manor outskirts of Worthshire," feeling the twisting and turning, creating bile in my throat before it stopped and I was face down in the greeting room. I picked myself up with a Sourgify I was clean and ready to kill all who dared give my choices away.

I walked through the West wing my head held high with my black hair like a veil behind me. The portraits talking as I passed "Little Lady Black shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" my dear deceased great great Aunt said as I smiled.

"Yes but I was born to break rules," as she scoffed "You young Lady are your father's daughter." But I paid her no mind.

I growled seeing the Grand dining room alight and could tell they were about to have supper. The doors burst open four heads turned to me, eyes wide and wands drawn.

"Juliet dear, you should be at Hogwart's," Auntie said in a rush her chair clattering to the floor as she rushed to me.

"Juliet you can't just leave Hogwarts whenever you chose," Uncle said in a stern voice as I scoffed waving him off, causing him to stand in anger at my lack of respect.

"I can do as I like. Since I heard my future was being planned without me," I snarled as Narcissa and Auntie gave each other grave looks.

"Well Lady Black, a union with our great family would be prosperous for us both," Lucius Malfoy smiled, a snake if I ever saw one.

"No Malfoy, it would not be prosperous for me to be attached to your family, a bunch of low life Death Eaters, who couldn't cover their tracks," I smiled as I walked closer.

"I will make myself understood, I will not marry Draco Malfoy, I rather marry a Muggle and have his babies." I smirked as their faces turned red.

"Juliet dear, if you do not wish to have a betrothal contract then it will not be done. You are free to choose your own husband, but time for you to get back to Hogwarts," Auntie said as she was ushering me from the room.

"I swear Auntie," was all I muttered "Juju please drop little mistress back in her common room," Auntie said as Juju grasped my small hand and we vanished. Then the familiar sights of the common room filled my vision, faces as well. "Juju, watch the Malfoys so they don't use dark magic on my family," but she got my drift so they weren't Imperiused.

"So where have you been, I see my personal Floo was used," Uncle said as I turned seeing his angry face. "I had to make sure I wasn't a married woman because the Malfoys," was all I said as he gave me a nod, he turned on his heel his cloak billowing behind him, what charm or spell was this?

The common room was packed as I walked over to Daphne, her face paler than normal. "The feast was cancelled, the food is being brought to our common room. Someone let a troll in," I sat thinking as food of all kinds, with numerous amounts of sweets were brought in, I ate before falling to sleep with ease.

**Potions class the very next day…**

I was fuming mad by Potions, they looked Hermione in with the troll there for having to double back and save her. Well they have been causing her problems, I could give two shits less if they were friends now.

"Juliet," was all she got out before I moved passed her entering the class room for our double Potions. Ronald and Harry laughing, joking around but it only fuelled my short temper.

"So I see two dead Gryffindors," I smirked from the door as Ronald and Harry turned "Juliet I told Hermione how very sorry I was," Harry stammered out but I just gave a cold laugh.

I bolted over the table tackling Ronald to the cold stone floor pummelling him, as he tried to fight back. Students yelling some laughing, as I stood Ronald getting to his feet trying to hit me as I grabbed his ginger hair slamming it on the desk.

"And as for you Potter, you of all people. You had no real friends and she gave you her friendship and you hurt her for this piece of shit." I punched him dead in the face his glasses breaking, as he fell to the floor after I kicked him for good measure.

"Miss. Black, to the headmaster now," was said as hands pulled me back as I stomped off heading to get it from my grandfather. I walked the corridor, walking up the stairs until I reached the griffin.

"Lemon drop," I muttered as it opened its wings showing the stair case I walked up the door swinging open as I barley reached it.

"Hello Juliet poppet," Grandfather said in a merry voice as foot steps behind me were heard. "Headmaster, we seem to have a problem. Juliet has used Muggle tactics on Mister Weasley and Potter for something they have done to Miss. Granger, I leave them in your capable hands," and with that Uncle walked out but he squeezed my shoulder.

"Please sit you three," Grandfather said as I took the seat closet to him Harry next to me and Ronald next to him, as we all looked at Headmaster, but I sat straight my head held high.

"Now Juliet, what has caused you to hurt these two fine gentlemen?" he asked as I scoffed.

"They are anything but, all I will say is they disrespected and hurt Hermione and I won't let that go unpunished. She said they talked to her and they are friends now, but that doesn't give pass with me," I said my tone in control my shields up not that Grandfather would try to invade my private thoughts.

"I see," was all he said as he moved onto Harry and Ronald who made me seem evil, as I gave him a loathing look planning something very special for him.

"Juliet I must give you a punishment, nothing too harsh Poppet. You have one week dentition with Professor Flitwick," he said as I stood "Will that be all I have Potions," I said in a cold voice.

"Yes you three hurry along, oh yes boys you have a week with Professor Sprout as well," I smirked walking form the room heading down the spiral stair case. Harry had potential it's just the weasel I had to deal with.

**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading and please review, drama coming up in the next few chapters! Thanks to Monsterpanda for looking this over check out her Twilight story it's awesome.**


	8. Quidditch

_**Hello everyone here is the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwart's. So I as normal must say I don't own anything about Harry Potter, but I do own the plot and a few people tossed in. thank you for reading and please review, when I first posted this story as a Sky High cross over it did better.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend.

I didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. Harry told me he learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her which was fine by me, I was watching Ronald like a Basilisk.

I walked the corridor with Avery while Daphne was having words with Miss. Chang, I was watching Diggory. He was popular for a Hufflepuff he was handsome as well, but I needed him to be more than a pretty face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway, I watched her for a few minutes.

"Hermione time to go," I said my voice cold and distance but she gave me a smile looking up her hair tamed into lose curls that trailed down her back,, her buck teeth didn't make her any less beautiful.

"I know you will do great Harry, we will be watching," she smiled as she stood, but I was already walking away from them heading to get a small bite to nibble on.

"We need to talk soon Jay," Hermione said her voice a little shaky as it does when she is nervous. "Okay Mione," I said as Fred and George came from behind.

"Hey there little firsties, and our stunning little Spitfire and Snakelet," they winked as they turned walking ahead of us to the great hall. I pulled my wand out ready to send a nice jinx there way when Hermione's hand touched mine.

"No," was all she muttered with a smirk, yes Hermione Granger smirked.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

The Gryffindors sat aligned with Slytherin witch was great as I sat next to my sister and friends, Lav and Parvati next to Hermione, Millie, Avery and Daphne with me. I noticed Nev was in front of Mione his eyes moving to side to side, his hand near his cloak, as Ronald sat down right in front of her.

Nev seemed to move without thought his body was shifted to his right as if he was ready to take a curse for her, I gave a single look to Daphne than turned back to Nev, who has changed this last month no more was he timed but walked with a boost in his step.

"His body language is protective, he wants to show you he will do whatever it takes to protective your most coveted treasure," she whispered as I gave a nod. And the game was near about to start as the teams came from separate areas.

"Mount your brooms, please." She boomed out as I watched with baited breath.

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too - -"

"JORDAN!" grandmother's voice rang out.

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Claws have taken the Quaffle, Ravenclaw Captain Boot gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Boot flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Door, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Claw's- that's Cho Chang speeding off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second Bludger - sent her way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORSSCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Ravenclaws.

"Budge up there, move along. ""Hagrid!" Ron squeezed together with Nev to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut, "said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet. "

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw in possession, " Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Chang ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley's, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Chang dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over her shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed her left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Ravenclaw Seeker Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed -WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Terry Boot had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. "Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Boot and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid said in all his half giant fury.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating" Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul' Jordan, I'm warning you - - ""All right, all right. Boot nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.

"It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, than it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, I thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goalposts- I had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then we realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Boot with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Ravenclaw score - A no... The Claws were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying-him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... But he can't have... "Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered. "Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to see what she was looking at but couldn't see anything.

"I knew it, "Hermione gasped, "Quirrell - look." I grabbed the binoculars. Quirrell was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"Leave it to me." Before I could say another word, Hermione had disappeared, Nev was up right behind her. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Terry Boot seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Quirrell stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Flitwick headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Quirrell, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Quirrell's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Quirrell to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row Nev like a guard—Quirrell would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Boot was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results -Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

"Bloody disgusting but good job Potter," I smirked raising one brow "Harry," he said back as I looked at him one more.

"My name is Harry," he smiled as I gave a firm nod, walking away with the girls all but Hermione.

I watched as they trotted off to see Hagrid with Potter in his Quidditch robes still. He wasn't ready for what was happening around us, was I even ready?

"See you girls I have detention yes even today so see you later," I smiled walking off heading to Charms, for my hour long detention. All I did was read over my mother's journal, and I think I figured out what she wanted to accomplish with the necklaces and rings. So I was hurrying to Charms, and one I turned I saw Flitwick talking to Grandfather.

"She is rather advanced Albus, more so then her parents. I see the way she hoovers over Miss. Granger, or the simple fact she has a rather brilliant mind. You see she is requiting girls from all house's but for what Albus?" he tiny voice squeaked.

"Filius, dark times are coming. I have no clue what my poppet is up too, but I will watch out," Grandfather said in a tired voice.

So I walked in "I rather not be talked about behind my back, I am making sure I have capable companions for when as Grandfather put it Dark times come. I feel it, it's rising, or the fat I get attacked by renegade death eaters," I said in a dry tone leaning on the wall.

"My poppet, it wasn't meant with harm. And that is why you aren't allowed out," Grandpop said I felt his worry for me.

"There will come a time where what you want for me and what I do will not be the same. I will stand for what is right, much like you always have. But I am not you, I admire everything about you I aim to be just like you. But when the next war hits, and it will before I am outta here. The kid gloves come off, they aim to kill. Rape or torcher while we disarm and stun. No that isn't for me, it's kill or be killed," I said getting more confident in my words.

"See the next Generation is in good hands, Filius. I couldn't be more proud of you Juliet," my grandpop said and a natural smile brightened my face.

"I will see you both at the feast," than grandpop in his maroon robes swished and vanished from sight. I sat in my normal spot pulling her Journal out and the green wrapped sets of jewellery.

I knew I was being watched as I waved my wand over them seeing them float into the air flashing bright colours, moving in every direction but staying in front of me as my eyes roamed over them.

"Once upon a time that little girl was mine, if I had been true I know she would never be with you." I was singing low as I let the rings rest on the green silk.

The necklace hovering as I poked it, flashing deep purple in the process.

"So take good care of my baby, be just as kind as you can be. And if you should discover that you don't really love her, just send my baby back home to me." I said sitting back a little.

"Impressive," I heard to the right as Quirrell was watching from the door.

"Professor," I gave a nod "Excuse us Professor Quirrell, my student is in detention practicing her Hovering Charms," Flitwick said closing the doors on the unwanted creepy Professor.

"I think I have it figured out, what her intentions were when they created these," I said as he came close he pulled his seat over as I launched into my theory.

"Okay the Rings are like a siphon, anyone can feel the emotions on the let's say there leader. It connects them, so they know the leader stays true to themselves, if the rings fall off the bond breaks because the leader has crossed over to the Dark arts. Now the Necklaces are very complex, they are made from Goblin silver, and the Jewels are Goblin as well they can with stand many curses, anything other than lethal ones that is. Nut its more intense, so brilliant through." I paused taking a breather, my face was flushed.

"See the house hour glasses, they all would serve a purpose when active. They never placed any on them, I assume all but Auntie died before it could be done. But I have idea's myself, like the Hufflepuff house would be a portkey to a safe house." I smiled at him.

"I see you have more planned but here isn't the place to take little one, but tomorrows detention we will discuss this in detail bring Hermione," he said as I wrapped the items up.

"Yes, Sir. I do have more plans," I said a fever like excitement in my bright eyes as he gazed at them. "So like your mum," he gave a sad smile before walking away as I stood walking from the classroom.

Hermione was red in the face as she stopped right in front of me "Nicolas Flamel," was all she got out as I helped her to her feet rather clumsily.

"What does Nicolas have to do with this, he is pop pop's best friend," I said as Hermione was catching her breath.

"Something from him is what Fluffy is hiding," she said "Who is Fluffy?" I asked her confused.

"The three headed dog is Hagrid's, her name is Fluffy. She is hiding something rather important for Poppop," she rushed as students filed in for the feats, as I dragged her off to an alcove.

"Hagrid spilled it to us, the boys are clueless," she finished as I put my hand on the cold stone wall, thinking.

"I will figure it out Hermione, we have detention with Flitwick tomorrow. We have to both be there, it's very important," I said eyeing Parkinson as she pasted.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Pugface, or I will remove them with a dull spoon and send them to your mum," I snapped as her eyes darted forward.

"Time to eat girls," was said on a dry but caring voice from behind us as we turned seeing Uncle Snape.

"Yeah, I guess it is," we walked Susan whispering to Mione and Mione turned towards me. "Quirrell is watching you," she whispered as I turned looking him dead in the eyes getting angry, my eyes flashing red as he looked away walking off.

"He is off, or Dark either way I have to deal with him very soon," I said as us ten girls walked into the Great Hall. It wasn't ever pleasant the houses couldn't sit together, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all with the Gryffindors. Padma with the Claw's talking to Cho Chang in an animated conversation. Susan and Hannah both talking together with the Hufflepuffs, as Daphne, Millie, Avery and myself are now near the most feared in Slytherin house, with a whopping 25 curse's to our fellow Snakes for the use of the word Mudblood.

"Seeing you and Hermione, the way you both miss each other. It makes me worried that maybe Astoria won't be placed in Slytherin and we won't see each other." Daphne said moving her drumstick around with her fork.

"It will be fine Daphne, with everything you have ever said about Astoria she doesn't belong here. Maybe she will be a Ravenclaw, and you just have to stick it out like myself," I said in a hushed tone as Avery scoffed.

"Pugface," was all she muttered her eyes moving down the aisle of the house table, Pansy was chatting with two second years their eyes drift to mine as we stared them down as Auntie Jane put it.

They looked away faces pointed towards their plates as I slipped my wand out "Bombarda," I smirked as the three plates exploded in their faces making them scream, their pretty hair covered in bits of food.

"Girls leave since you can't at proper, making Slytherin house look disgraceful, two days detention with me," Uncle Snape snapped out ushering them from the table, as I took a bit of my Chicken pot pie.

"You know the third years are going into Hogsmead this weekend, it's so unfair," Avery said tossing her chicken leg down it scattered on the table.

"My luck even in third year I won't be able to go, I seem too attracted Death eaters," I snorted getting gravy in my hair as I stomped my foot under the table in frustration.

"Your Auntie would never allow you to miss out on it," Daphne said as her mother and my Auntie just had Brunch earlier this week.

"Right you are," I smiled she wouldn't let them "I am done and in dire need of a hot shower," I smiled standing up Millie was up with me, when I noticed she was usually with me.

"I see you are my Neville" I smiled "I could pound that boy," she smiled "Indeed you could, and I have no doubts you are handy with a wand. Since you come from a line of Protectors, not your father but his family before him," I said as she smiled.

Certain families protected Heads of Noble families. I was Head of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. I was the youngest head of house, and maybe the first one to call you out on your bullshit.

"Well we all should just go," Avery was up, a drumstick hanging from her mouth, as I gave her a look shaking my head walking off.

I waved to the girls at other tables as we walked from the Great hall, a small blown kiss to my sister. Harry waved as Ronald scowled in my general direction, the twins on either side of Hermione with Neville next to Harry in front of Hermione.

"I need a shower," was all I muttered walking from the great hall.

**Thanks' for reading, I am determined to finish all the books even if this story isn't doing as great as I thought. So please review! I have multiple chapters for the other books written because I couldn't get them out of my head.**


	9. Plan

_**Hey there feeling terrible I have chapters for my two stories written just forgot to post them, bone head move on my part. J.K owns this shit not I, but I own people and plots. Thanks for reading now please review, like hard core.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

"Miss. Black, can you stay after class?" Professor Quirrell asked me, I quickly thought of an excuse so I didn't have to stay, he creeped me out. "Sorry Professor I have to meet Headmaster directly after this class." I smiled as he stared intently at me.

"Well right before dinner then," he smiled as class ended "Yes, of course, Professor" I said in a more exasperated tone. As I walked out of class with Hermione, Draco brushed past me but said nothing.

"Have Susan and Hannah meet me outside the first floor corridor at the painting of the Singing Sorceress." I said as she gave me a nod of her head.

"I will talk to them since my next class is with them, are you watching to see if Cho is worthy?" she asked in a careful tone her brown eyes watchful of those around us.

"I am, I just don't trust her friend Marietta," I explained to her as we walked "I will see you after dinner for our study session with the girls, in fact you and Lav work on Potter coming. Merlin knows he could use it," I said as her Tinkerbelle laughter rang out. I turned and smiled before we both walked off heading towards our classes.

I stood in the door frame with Avery and Daphne as Millie made sure seats were available for us to sit in. Cho was walking to her next class a door down, as I watched her.

"Chang," I called out she turned with a smile, her friend didn't look too pleased.

She walked over her long silky black hair trailing behind her as she came over to where I was standing. "Hello Juliet or do you prefer Lady Black?" she questioned.

"Juliet, I was asking if you would care to join our study group this evening, we meet in the very back of the library right after the feast." I said eyeing her friend a few feet away, she looked down as I turned my eyes to Cho.

"Yes of course, I will be there in fact I will walk with Padma," she smiled as I gave a nod of my head walking into class.

I sat half listening as lessons went by but my mind was elsewhere as we were excused for supper. As I walked to the portrait of the Sorceress seeing the girls waiting for me, it would be odd if I walked to see a Professor with a gaggle of girls.

"You needed us Jay?" Sue was the first to ask as I kept walking as they fell in step with me.

"Just need you to wait by the door of Defence against the dark arts, if I don't come out with in fifteen minutes go get someone," I said as they gave me a firm nod. I loved how I never really needed to explain much they just knew I wasn't trying to harm them or trick them.

"Of course we will Juliet," Hannah said as we walked the smell of Garlic in the air. "Just hide until I go in, don't need him knowing I am not alone," I said I didn't stop walking until I was at the door peeking in but not seeing him at all.

It was musty, dark and cold inside no fires lit as I walked in looking around "Professor, its Juliet Black," I called out because if he didn't answer I was gone.

But a small noise was heard from the back than a rancid smell hit me like rotted flesh. I turned, my nose scrunched up ready to get sick all over the stone floor. I narrowed my eyes my wand slipping from my holster to my outstretched hand.

"Thank you for coming, I just wanted to talk for a few minutes," he smiled his fingers at the hem of his purple turban.

"Well I am rather busy and if I am not in some sort of trouble I would like to go have a bite to eat." I said in a final tone as dread came over me.

"Just a few moments, I can sense darkness in you Lady Black. I knew your father and Mother both very powerful purebloods. I also knew your cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, the shame young Andromeda brought to the Black name. Bella dear Bella, now she you should be proud of. But your mother was as light and good as her father the meddling old fool, than Black and his friends. Than that Mudblood and her son-"I cut him off.

"Watch your forked tongue, that word is foul my sister is what you would call a Mudblood and she can put most Purebloods to shame. I am done with this conversation and will be talking to my grandfather about this disgusting display from a Professor at our school," I snapped my wand out pointing at his chest.

I took a few steps back when the loud slam of the door was heard "Not so soon child," as he unravelled his turban, he was bald.

"You have power and darkness resting inside you. Join me, raise me from this in-human existence," I was a little unnerved that the Professors lips didn't move but a low hiss was heard.

"Confringo," I called out as the Cauldron and vials behind him exploded sending glass and metal in every direction. I tried to cover my face but small shards of glass cut my pale skin, but I moved holding my wand steady.

"Impressive," he turned and I nearly dropped my wand seeing a face in the back of Quirrell's head "That is simply disgusting," I muttered.

"Juliet!" was screamed from the door "RUN!" was all I was able to get out as he shot a curse at me, an Unforgivable no less.

"Crucio," he called as the light came towards me, I flipped landing atop the desk, the unforgivable hit the desk as I fell from it. He was coming around as I rolled to the left before springing to my feet, his wand out as was mine.

"I am Lord Voldemort, join me or die like you mother," he hissed as I snarled my eyes flashing red.

"If what you say is true, than I am not afraid of you. Weak and pathetic hiding inside another," I smiled as a jet pf bright green light nearly stuck me, but a suit of armour flung itself in front of me.

"I see you have a vast knowledge of the arts," he said walking like he was out for Sunday walk. "I see you are too young to see, love and the light aren't your safety. They will turn on you, child. Morsmordre" green mist came from his wand resting on the high ceiling it was the Dark Mark, it doubled and the second was now resting over Hogwarts.

"I am cutting this short child, I will be coming back for you." He made a slashing movement it cut across my leg knocking me hard into the wall a large stone fell gashing the side of my head.

He was turned away as I raised my wand "Sectumsempra," I said in a voice that chimed I was pissed and as he turned the spell hit his neck, I smiled "I win," I said as he fell to the ground dead blood pouring from his wound, it was if a sword came across his neck.

Thick black smoke shot up as I let out a scream that would make a Banshee jealous, but it passed through the wall. I felt sick my head spinning, as I looked around the class room a wreck blood everywhere, I was sure it was mine but more his.

A blast was heard than wood was flying in every direction as voices echoed as I wanted to sleep. "Albus, find her, find my baby," it was Grandmother.

"Over here, I was buried now under rumble." Uncle, Hermione and my grandparents hurried in heading in my direction.

"Jay," Hermione was crying taking my wand from my hand "Aye Mione, no crying I am fine," I tried to smile but it was more of a grimace of pain.

"Severus get his wand, and call your brother and Madam Bones," Grandfather said looking at the dead body of Quirrell with a look I have never seen.

"What happened my darling," Grandmother asked me "Poppop, it was Voldemort he was inside Quirrell, he removed his turban and I saw him. He said I was dark and you would turn on me that I should join him. That I was needed to raise him make him new again, I didn't listen. I didn't have a choice he said he was going to come back for me, I didn't mean to kill him," I was crying at this point.

"Rest we will discuss this in grave detail later," he said raising his wand the stones lifting as Grandmother let out a wail of despair.

"ALBUS," I looked down my side and leg are bleeding heavily as I gave one look to Hermione, than I knew nothing.

**Albus's point of view…**

I was walking from the feast seeing my granddaughter had not shown, but all her little friends have, well not young Bones and Abbott. I was hurrying to the library to retrieve her and her friends when I spotted two of the three I was looking for.

"Headmaster you need to hurry," it was young little Susan Bones, her face was red in her hurry.

"What is it I can do for you Miss Bones?" I asked her she looked like her beloved mum.

"Professor Quirrell has Juliet locked in his class room!" she said the fear was evident in her tone as I hurried off as fast as my old legs could go.

Waving my wand in one fluid motion my Patronis soared high than vanished to deliver messages. Students everywhere as my little witch was talking to young Potter "Hermione we must hurry come child," I said barley slowing to stop.

"Grandpa Wait what's going on?" she asked her legs working overtime to catch up to me.

"It's Juliet," was all I got out as Severus and Minnie came to my aid. "Albus, why would he do such a thing?" My wife asked we couldn't lose her, after we lost her mum my little angel.

"I told you he wasn't right, Albus," Severus snapped as we ran but Hermione was leading us where a small group of girls waited including Susan Bones.

"Move aside girls," Minerva said in a fierce tone which caused them all to step back pulling Hermione with them.

The door burst open the wood splitting apart as I stepped through seeing destruction, blood, broken stones but where was poppet. Hermione and Minerva rushed past me as my wand was out ready to stun.

"Albus, find her, find my baby," my wife said, I gave Minerva one look when a faint voice was heard.

"Over here," It was our Juliet as Hermione and her grandmother rushed over to her, I heard them talking seeing Professor Quirrell on the floor bleeding, as I bent down feeling no pulse.

"Severus get his wand, and call your brother and Madam Bones," I gave the lifeless form of the man at my feet a look of pure loathing, he forced her to kill him.

"What happened my darling," My wife asked our poppet "Poppop, it was Voldemort he was inside Quirrell, he removed his turban and I saw him. He said I was dark and you would turn on me that I should join him. That I was needed to raise him make him new again, I didn't listen. I didn't have a choice he said he was going to come back for me, I didn't mean to kill him," her little face was covered in dirt, blood and now her tears, as my heart broke.

"Rest we will discuss this in grave detail later," I said stones moving away from her as I bent down seeing blood pour from her small body.

"ALBUS," my wife screamed, her normal in control sternness was gone and only worry replaced it. I bent down picking her up with Severus and the girl's right behind me, students everywhere.

"Flitwick close the Defence class, Quirrell is dead after he attacked Juliet. The Aurors and Bones are one their way," I called as he hurried to the said class.

"Hermione what happened is Juliet okay," it was young Potter as I hurried to the hospital wing.

"It's horrible Harry," she cried as she ran the Weasley twins next to her in a second.

"Albus, what is going on? What has happened to Juliet?" Poppy said as we all rushed in a group of girls, the twins, Potter and Weasley all with us.

"Who cares for explanations get to work on her," Severus snapped as I set her down.

"She was attacked by Quirrell, she was made to defend herself," was all I could say as poppy pushed us all back waving her wand over my granddaughter.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR FACE MY WAND!" as all but Hermione and Minerva moved out of Cassiopeia's way. But she halted seeing Juliet hugging Minerva and picking up a sobbing Hermione.

"Albus we are checking his wand, come," Sabastian called his eyes on Juliet as well.

"Prior Incantato," I seldom was ever anger three unforgivable's came from the wand plus he was the one to conjure the Dark Mark.

"Take his body from this school, I hope she won't be in any trouble she was only defending herself." Minerva was the one to say.

"No my niece will not face charges, it was in self-defence and we all thought her to protect herself and Hermione." Sabastian said as Cassiopeia chimed in.

"If he wasn't already dead, I would use my own curse." The venom spilled from her red lined lips, she was a Black.

"Everyone out, she needs rest. Regrowing bones and tissue isn't easy business. She has lost a significant amount of blood, you all can come back later," and with that we all but Minerva and Cassiopeia where ushered from the wing.

After seeing Madam Bones and the Aurors out except Sabastian, I hurried to my office. I had to get a new teacher and I loved this child, she was one of my daughter's best friends. And I think it's time she came out of hiding, and got to know her God daughter.

"Elisa Blackheart,

I need you to come to Hogwarts, an attempt has been made on your God daughter's life. She was forced at 11 to kill her attacker her own teacher, I want you to resume his class. It's time you come home, she has grown into a brilliant young girl. My daughter made you her God mother its time you act in such a way.

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I sent it with Fawkes he would be able to get by her wards, which I am sure she had put up. Juliet my poppet her life was gifted unlike young Potters but they share a similar fate and destiny one which neither could escape.

**Juliet's point of view…**

I woke with a start seeing my Auntie and Grandmother sleeping in chairs next to my bed. My head was pounding, feeling pain when I tried to move made me cry out.

"Juliet, my baby you're awake. Minerva wake," Auntie said hearing the raw emotion behind her words as my grandmother woke as well.

"My head," was all I got out as Auntie was off down the ward heading to a back room, "You gave all a scare, don't you dare do that again," Grandmother said as I gave her a look.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I never look for trouble but it seems to look for me. Am I in trouble," I said it wasn't a real question.

"Never, you acted in self-defence," she touched my head as I winced.

"Here Juliet, swallow this it will help," it was a clear blue liquid as I downed it in a single gulp. The pain subsided as everything became clear seeing three Witches watching me, as I was starving and very thirsty.

"How long have I been napping?" I asked as Auntie laughed "You all that napping, only you would. But 45 hours it near five in the morning," she smiled as I snorted.

"It was a brief nap," I said when it hit me I missed two days' worth of lessons "Oh bloody hell, I will have so much work to make-up," I said putting my head back on the soft pillows.

"Well yes, but it's only a few hours of your time. In fact look I have it already for you, sine you will be let go later tonight," Grandmother said in a stern voice as I gazed at the rather large pile of work.

A few hours later I was alone while Madame Pomfrey was bustling about, refilling Potions and things. I was writing an easy on what I learned in Defence. It was supposed to me a roll of parchment but mine was only a small paragraph.

"This year in Defence against the Dark Arts, well we are supposed to write what we have learned. And with the utmost honesty I have learned one simple thing, much taught I already knew, as I love learning new things. But some lessons come bringing a harsh lesson. I learned our teacher was bloody insane, and was hiding a Dark Wizard under his turban. He tried to kill me, he smelled badly, I learned to use my brains.

-Juliet Black"

It would have to do.

It was near supper when Hermione and the girl's walked through the Hospital Wing doors, all smiling seeing me sitting up surrounded by stacks of completed work.

"I will take these to the correct Professors," Cho said "I will come with you," Millie said as they grabbed all of my work.

"I see you can leave now Juliet," it was Madame Pomfrey she was walking up the isle "Take these for the headache dear," she smiled handing me a few vials, as I was standing up a tad dizzy.

"Well let me fix that," my clothes became unwrinkled but I was heading to shower and change before the feast. I walked out with the girls, it was crowed as it was a class change before the feast.

"I probably smell," I vented as we walked but Hermione just laughed "Not very much," she assured me.

"I will see you girls at dinner, I have to shower and change," I said as Avery and Daphne walked with me heading to the Slytherin common room. It was packed with Slytherin's doing work before dinner, heads turned as I walked in. every one stood watching me with fear, respect on their faces. But I paid no real attention as I walked to the girls' stairs, feeling like dirt.

"Just give me a few minutes and I will be back out," I said as Millie walked into the dorm room. "Do you need me to stand at the door?" she questioned as I flushed.

"No thank you, if I fall the screaming will surly alert you all to my pearl," I said vanishing into the bathroom seeing myself, I was pale and felt like crud. But when the heated water ran over me I felt better than I had, it all was coming back. I had killed.

Once the water turned cold and I was washed, I walked out in a fluffy towel having a seat on my four poster bed. It was tiresome putting on the simplest of clothes, but as I finished I sat breathing getting my lungs under control. I had to maintain a cold and calm demeanour around my fellow students in Slytherin, to show weakness was a flaw I couldn't bear.

"We need to hurry," was said as I waved my wand no words coming from my pink lips, as clothes appeared beside me. A gray sweater and black yoga pants. I put them on slipping on some flats as we walked from the dorm, my hair wet but in a braid down my back. The common room was pack it looked as if every student in Slytherin was crammed in.

All eyes are on me as I raise my brow, Draco gave me a nod as I passed him. But there was fear and admiration in the air, fear was useful but I rather them fear me, Slytherin's are more likely to do as I say because of fear. "You killed a Professor?" was said by Nott.

"Yes, and I will to all who cross me. I will not tolerate certain things, and I hope none of my fellow Snakes finds them out," and with that we walked from the Common room into the stone corridor leading from the dungeons.

"You're all they have been talking about, the Dark Queen of Slytherin is in fact what they are calling you Jay," Avery smiled as I snorted I figured that his death would gain me more followers, but some would be useful for other purposes.

"Yes that I can see, but only a few will I ever bring into our circle but not at this point I will wait for one to grow up," I said and they knew I meant Draco, he was a good man underneath, and soon something he feared would become his reality.

Students from every house had their eyes on me as we walked to the great hall for the feast. It became annoying at best, as I cursed three people for staring, the twins came up with Hermione nestled in between them as I raised my brow.

"A conversation for another time Juliet," she muttered as my eyes fell on the twins who were red in the face, they stank of fear.

"Indeed," was all I said in return as she took my hand, the great hall doors opened as we walked in. A women was sitting next to Grandfather, she had long black hair and bright green eyes, a thin face that looked like she needed some sleep. Her eyes turned to me as Grandfather smiled giving me a small wave, to which I gave a nod, Hermione hugged me twice before going to her table. I knew my eyes followed her until she was next to Potter, who saw me and stumbled from his seat towards me.

"Juliet, I am glad you're better. I was worried after I heard what happened, I knew he was weird but didn't know who to tell." He said shyly.

"Always trust your gut feeling Harry, it could save your life. True be told he was after you and I, right scary it was. Do you know who the women is at the head table?"

"You don't say, well than I should trust as you put it my gut. Oh she is Professor Elisa Blackheart, she is really nice only been here a day," he said fiddling his hands between each other. I knew people were watching us talk, I was a snake to his Gryffindor, and it was unheard of.

"Well yes, it just nice to see you again, not that I didn't visit you because I did loads of times. I mean I wasn't watching you sleep all day, well you were sleeping but..." dear Merlin he was babbling.

"You okay Harry?" I asked he gave me a shaky smile before he hugged me, it was a shock but I hugged him back. I don't know which one of us let go, but we walked away from each other both blushing as we sat at the house tables. And with a swift look I saw my grandparents smiling, and the women, Professor Blackheart, with a sad smile as well but Uncle didn't look happy at all, I started putting food on my plate.

"He was blushing like a tomato," Millie smiled as I took a small bit of my drumstick not looking up.

**Thanks for reading sorry for not updating in two weeks, I had surgery and well yeah wasn't up to it. So I have near four chapters to have my beta read so I can post them. Please drop me a review!**


	10. Godfather

_**Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to read The Witches of Hogwarts. So I don't own Harry Potter J.K does the very lucky girl. There will be Ron bashing, I am not a fan at all, but may turn him good in later books. Please review, it helps the writing if you have certain things you need to say. On to the story…Sorry for the absence I had surgery and it took some time to recover from it, plus the emotional trauma.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

I stood looking at myself, sleep hasn't been coming easy. I let my Slytherin silver and green tie fall into my sweater vest. I was going for a little walk before the castle woke up and students rushed to eat. My hair was held back by a silver snake headband with glowing emerald eyes, the curls tamed but still present. My uniform in pristine condition, as I grabbed my bag and wand walking from the dark room, seeing my friends still sleeping.

It didn't scare me, I walked through the dark eerie green lit room seeing Draco sitting and watching as the fire was dying. "You're up early Malfoy," I said he jumped from the chair drawling his wand as I waved mine, his flew to the side.

"Calm down Malfoy," I said as he collected his wand looking at me, with dark grey eyes. "Sorry Juliet, was just thinking. I was raised a certain way and it's hard, but you know all about it. But you have seemed to have your own way of turning your upbringing back on them," he said.

"I am Lady Black, but yes I have everything they taught me made me who I am, I just chose to show it in a different way. You are no different unless you chose the twisted path your father has paved for you," I said before walking through the stone wall as it slide out of my way.

The last thing I saw was Draco a smirk on his face, he hates to say it but he isn't all bad. I walked hearing portraits talk, watching them move to others. I smiled and waved walking my shoes making little noise as I walked with no real direction.

I knew at once I was being watched, as I stopped dead looking around "I wouldn't follow me or stare, I don't have the patience this early morning," I said loud enough to be heard, as a figure stepped from an alcove.

"I was merely watching you, it's early a little too early for you to be up," Professor Blackheart said. Her eyes lingered over my face, than my hair but her look was sad as if it pained her to gaze at me.

"Well there aren't any school rules that I am breaking, in fact I am allowed to walk the grounds at this early time,"" I said walking away, she was bothering me with the way she looked at me.

"Miss. Black, come back here," she ordered as I turned "That's Lady Black, and I will not," and with that I walked away leaving her in the corridor. I was tired as I heard the footfalls of students as I was nearly at the great hall, once I walked in Professor Flitwick was chatting with Blackheart, and Grandfather was watching me as I sat.

"Nice just wander off Juliet," Daphne said her blonde hair in a bun, as I shrugged my shoulders. "I couldn't sleep," I muttered.

"Charlie needs to come, you can be open with us. We are with you not because of fear but because you fight for a better world and without you I know we wouldn't see what you have envisioned. We need you, so when you are in the dorm be weak, let your guard down, we wouldn't tell or ever judge you," Avery said, only we three knew she was adopted and raised by muggles.

"Thank you," was all I could say as I watched Harry and Hermione walk in, Ronald was talking to Neville who was guarding Hermione.

She smiled and waved as did Nev and Harry as Ronald gave me a look of loathing, I brushed it off. Taking a bite of Bacon, as the morning mail came, seeing my Auntie's owl flying in with a white box, and Uncles was landing in front of Mione.

"Hello Serpent," I petted him as he ate my bacon but none the less I removed the parcel, it smelled of baked goods. A tawny owl landed in front of me, it had a burn, the poor thing as I scooped it up into my arms.

"Hello little guy, I will get you fixed right up," I cooed removing the letter which I guessed was from Charlie. I walked to the head table to the one person I could trust with animals.

"Hagrid, look Charlie's owl has a nasty burn. Can you maybe fix him, I don't want him in pain, no animal should be in pain," I said with wide doe eyes, as he stood making things clatter around.

"Right you are, my little witch. I will fix him right up, Professor Dumbledore can you send word to Charlie his owl is staying here," Grandfather smiled and gave a nod as Hagrid gently took the owl and left the great hall.

"Juliet, you have such a good soul," Grandmother said as I passed "Yeah, maybe who knows now with what I have done, maybe I will turn out like my dear Aunt Bellatrix," I gaged at the thought.

"No dear, you are nothing like Bellatrix," Grandmother said as I smiled walking away. But I knew I was, I asked my Auntie and she said I had similar traits, but Bella was a follower and I was a leader.

**Defence against the Dark Arts class…**

"Juliet, she seems nice," Hermione said as we walked in with the girls "Plus look at those lips, only certain girls can pull of blood red lipstick and she does," Lav said with a sly smile.

"I just don't like the way she looks at me," I said as Hermione sat in her spot with Avery and I in front of her with Millie and Daphne in back. Harry and Ronald sat with Hermione, as I turned.

"Mione we will be having a private conversation today, because you're going to tell me," her face paled as she moved her arm under her shirt.

"Attention class," Was called as we all turned to face the Professor, in fact her lips were blood red.

"Okay, time to take roll," she smiled as she called out names, saying how she knew their mum or dad.

"Potter, Harry. I knew your mum and dad really well, I was one of your mum's best friends along with Cassiopeia, Alice, Persephone," she smiled and with that Harry looked at me, I shrugged.

"I didn't know," was all he said, and the same sad look crossed her face.

"Black, Juliet," her eyes fell on me as I was turned back talking to Mione, I turned back looking at her. "I already heard you knew my mum," I said but she smiled.

"I was her best friend, just like Lily, Cassiopeia and Alice. You look like her but more like your father, and I see him in your personally as well, but with your mothers brains and love of her family and friends," she said and I thought I saw a tear slip down her face, but I was angry she shouldn't talk about my mum or father.

"Is that enough, I don't know where you get off speaking about the dead. Some may be happy knowing you know their parents, but I could care less. I never even had five minutes with my mum before she was killed, my father in Azkaban Prison. Now if you care to actually do your job and teach than please hurry," I said annoyed at best with her.

"I see Cassiopeia hasn't done her job," she said and before she blinked I shot a stunning spell which hit her dead in the chest, she went flying back landing in a heap.

"Juliet, good you did it before me," Hermione said as she sent Nev to get another teacher. "Hey don't worry," Harry said taking my small hand in his, as I stared at her limp form.

"What has happened?" Shit it was Grandmother as I turned lowering my wand. "I did it, she said Auntie didn't do her job rising me," I said my eyes burning.

"Well I will not tolerate her behaviour, and Juliet two days detention with Flitwick. You were raised like a proper lady, and one I see who doesn't take anyone's tripe," she said she used the counter curse, helping Professor Blackheart to her feet.

"To my office Elisa, you over stepped yourself," Grandmother said "And so you know Professor Aunt Cassiopeia raised Juliet and I like ladies, and you have no right to question her," Hermione snapped as Ron and Harry smiled at her.

"How dare anyone question my upbringing? Next time it won't be a stunner I send your way," I spat as Harry held me firmly back.

"Class go to the Library and write three hundred words on what you learned to day. I expect them in my office after class," grandmother said as I left with my girls, Harrys hand still in mine without either if us knowing.

"I swear when Auntie finds out," Hermione said "Which will be in a few short minutes. Since she has to come to the meeting as do you and Hermione for your behaviour," We turned seeing Uncle, and with that Harry dropped my hand and backed away, leaving with Ronald as I laughed.

"Girls I will see you after," I said heading to Grandmothers office ready to see the fireworks, Hermione smirked as we held hands walking.

"Girls thank you for joining us," Poppop said as he waved his hands at the two empty seats. To which we both sat together as the three adults talked together, I knew I was always letting my temper flare.

"HOW DARE YOU ELISA, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO QUESTION ME!" Auntie had arrived in style, her Black and deep purple robes swishing along the floor, her wand out but the look on her face was priceless.

"Cassiopeia, I was wrong," she said but Auntie was ready to curse her "YOU HIDE FOR ELEVEN YEARS, HER OWN GODMOTHER. SHE IS MINE, I RASIED HER WHILE YOU HID AWAY FROM THE WORLD. LIKE YOU WHERE THE ONLY ONE TO LOSE SOMEONE THEY LOVED, I LOST SO MANY, TOO MANY." Auntie screamed as my mouth was open in shock, she was my godmother!

"You're right, after I lost my husband, my friends, I left. I wasn't right, I still had you and my duty to Juliet, but I was selfish and left. It was just I didn't want to blame Sirius for her brash attitude," she snapped as Auntie smiled.

"Still Elisa, but it doesn't make up for what you have done, and he won't forgive you easy for turning your back on her. He loves her more than his own life," she said as Uncle Sev ran in red in the face.

"Girls time for you to leave, you both have dentition with Flitwick for two days." Grandfather said as I stood helping my sister up.

"Hermione thank you dear for defending me, I love you so very much. Juliet I have never been prouder, you honour our great family, and my love for you knows no bounds." Auntie said as she hugged us both.

We walked out together "It could have been worse," I said as Hermione smiled "Yeah, but I can't believe Professor Blackheart is your godmother," she said leaning in close.

"Yes, that is news," I said, this was bad.

It was all over Hogwarts that I cursed a teacher, the fear widened but so did the admiration. I walked from the lavatory seeing Professor Blackheart walking looking at papers, as I walked on.

"Juliet, I am very sorry. Not only for my rash words, but for not being there for you, I thank Merlin for Sabastian and Cassiopeia for being there in our stead." She said but I knew who my godfather was, and understood his problem with being near a person he loved.

I just gave her a nod and walked on heading to the library my refugee. I needed to find a secure place here in Hogwarts for my army per say. As I sit and read knowing the vast knowledge that lays within the pages.

"Draco, please stop or I will hex you," I said seeing him walk from the back row of books, he was tall with good looks, and those gray eyes were stunning.

"Yeah, don't want that, I am not my father and nor do I aspire to be him," he said as I gave him a nod. "Good to hear Draco, in time we will talk," I said as he sat with me with his own book in hand.

"It's time for supper," he said as I set my book down "Great," I said standing up and walking with him. But we walked our separate ways when my friends came.

"Bye Draco," Avery smiled as he smirked giving her a nod, as we filed into the great hall.

**Elisa Blackheart's point of view…**

When I first saw her it was painful seeing Sirius and Persephone's daughter. I loved Persephone, but I loved her husband as well, but she won his heart. But she looked like her father more than Persephone, but her devotion to her family and friends, and her brains where her mums. But her brash words and quick temper was her fathers, but the power had to have come from her Grandfather, she was so very powerful.

Then I let my emotions come over me and said something horrible about my other best friend, and paid a price. She was fast, my shield shattered upon the sheer force of her stunner. Then Cass came ready to bring fire and brimstone down upon me, and I deserved it.

But I walked along the dark cobblestone path, seeing nothing but I knew he was here hiding as I did before I came thinking Juliet needed me, I think the only person she needs is Hermione.

A small cottage appeared out of thin air, a man at least 6'2 stood framed in the door way, thin frame and shaggy hair with more scars than I last remember.

"Who are you?" he called as I raised my hands showing I was wandless "It's me Remus, its Elisa," I said his skin paled further, as he staggered to the gate.

"Remove your hood," he ordered and I did as he asked his eyes racking over me. "Elisa why have you come," he said lowering his wards letting me pass before the powerful wards sprang back up.

"Let us sit it's a rather long story," I sighed as he lead me into his cosy and warm home "Tea?" he questioned.

"Thank you," I smiled as he put the tea on, I sat as did he.

"I was called back to Hogwarts a few days ago, Juliet was attacked by her Professor. He was a vessel for the essence of he-who-must-not-be-named, well she killed him. She was hurt but recovered, her and I didn't get off on the right foot when I said Cass didn't do her job raising Juliet. I took a stunner to the chest Remus, it shattered my shield she was so fast. But Cass did a brilliant job rising her, it was that I saw Sirius in her. But Persephone as well, such devotion to her family and friends, she is in Slytherin, but has friends in all houses, and it was too cute seeing her and Harry hugging in the middle of the great hall." I gushed his face pale and angry.

"She was attacked by a Professor, if he wasn't dead he soon would be. Harry and Juliet, bet he is in Gryffindor like James and Lily. Sirius would be proud of her, tossing the rules out the window." He said with happiness but lingering sadness, he lost so much.

"Remus, you need her. We failed as her Godparents, to lose in our own grief, to see hers. She screamed at me as I told her that I knew her parents, that I should shut it, because she didn't get five minutes with her mum, or father. I doubt her parents get talked about much in front of her, Flitwick seems to be able to reach her unlike most. She has a sibling bond with Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch as smart as Juliet. Also a family bond with Severus, Sabastian Snape, she is the gem of Cassiopeia's eye, she dotes on her to her Juliet can do no wrong. And Harry needs you, he doesn't know his parents or his godmother or father, but Juliet and him have something even if they don't understand it as of yet," I said seeing his face change.

"I am dangerous, I told Sirius not to name me godfather but he wouldn't have it. His baby girl the love of his life, and he isn't here. But I will come back," he said his head down as we drank tea and talked.

"Well my dear friend, I have to hurry back to the castle. I hope to be seeing you in at least ten days," I said hugging him as he sighed.

"Yes with the full moon in three days," he gave a weak smile "She won't have a problem with your furry little problem," I smirked walking down the path before disappearing.

**Juliet's point of view…**

I sat staring at Hermione and her at me with a few girls around us, as she put it right now we are a sister hood all bonded to me there are no secrets. "Juliet, I don't want you to get angry," she whispered as I just stared.

"Spit it out Hermione, I am already upset with the fact you have kept something important from me," I snapped as she bowed her head.

"Juliet you are rather scary, give her a break," Avery said as my eyes found her's.

"I am Soul bonded with the twins," the last part was rushed but I heard every word that came from her mouth. I was up and out the door hearing her crying asking me not to kill them, it was near curfew but I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, and you, have you seen the twins," I asked both looked nervous "Juliet umm your eyes," Harry stuttered as I just looked at him.

"They always get like that when she blows her top," Ronald muttered as I smiled. "Yes they do and I am looking for the twins, unless you want to deal with my ire," I smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Saw them coming from the Great hall," Harry spoke fast as I turned and walked away heading in the direction he said.

"Bloody hell Harry, you can't just rat them out. She is bloody scary no wonder where Hermione gets it from," I heard Ron but was in a hurry so I let it go.

I walked with purpose and anger, lots of anger, how dare they!

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" I screamed as I saw their two ginger heads bobbing through the crowd. But as normal they didn't listen and bolted but I ran and being smaller I was able to catch up rather fast, as I stopped pulling my wand out.

"Mobilicorpus," I said in a clear voice it was as if invisible strings held them like life size puppets.

"Juliet little snake," Fred called as George was trying to get lose more scared they were trapped. I walked under them gazing up "I don't want to play these games, I assume you know why I have come," I said moving to the left watching them.

"Jay, we love her. A soul bond wouldn't let us hurt her, nor do we want to. We will always protect her and you, we love you too," George said as Fred chimed in.

"But you need to control this temper little snakelet, we want to join you. We know you're doing something and it will change our future and our mates, we want in," I was fuming.

"Juliet please, I didn't tell them don't hurt them," it was Hermione, Cho, Padma, Parvati, Lav, Daphne, Nev, Millie and Avery all watching me.

"Really Hermione, you couldn't even bother to tell me. I see you had me replaced, with them," I said my magic was alive crawling over my skin as it responded to my anger blasting the twins into a wall. They were limp but breathing, as I gave Hermione a look her face paled.

"I don't keep things from the people who I love, I do everything for them," I snapped as I turned on my heel walking away from her tear soaked face, Lav and Parvati stayed behind but the rest came with me as I was fuming.

"Juliet calm down," Daphne was saying in a very soft voice, I think she'd be a great mum. "Trying, but not working," I stammered my teeth clutched together.

"Juju," I called as a silver current ran over my skin, all my friends backed off most looking at me in awe. "Little miss, it's your Magic. You very powerful, and angry who has angered you so." Juju said but couldn't come any closer.

"Juju get Charlie please hurry," Daphne said as Juju gave her a soft look and vanished as I backed away, knowing the portraits are yelling for help.

"I am fine! I don't need help," I screamed as my Magic reacted Millie knocked Daphne to her belly, as a bolt nearly hit her.

"NO DAPHNE! I NEVER WOULD HURT YOU, SO SORRY," with that I was moving further away.

"I know, she should have told you." She cooed I was shaking in anger and for once fear, I could have hurt her.

"Juliet I am sorry, I was scared of how you would take it. I could never replace you, be mad at me. But I love you so very much, you are the most important person in my life," I turned seeing Hermione, Lav and Parvati.

"Well then, why is my little witch so pissed?" it was Charlie as he ran forward ignoring the current running over my body, and on instinct I reeled in my Magic before he could grab me.

"See you can do it, but thank Merlin it would have bloody hurt," he said grabbing me scooping me up into his muscular arms.

"Okay girls get to your common rooms, Mione get inside. I will take care of little Jay." I closed my eyes and that was it.

**Okay I am going to end it here for today. Please review!**_** On my Polyvore Noellamonster is her and Hermione's clothes.**_


	11. soon

_**Hello everyone, here is another chapter for Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own anything about Harry Potter, but I own the new characters you see running around this story. So thanks for reading and please review, I won't stop writing but it's so awesome when ya'll do.**_

_**Juliet's point of view-three weeks later…**_

The year was flying by as it was Christmas time, I decided to stay as well as Mione. Our family was all spending it here in the castle along with the very few, somehow the Weasley boys are all here this year. I was sitting at the long Slytherin table as students ate before boarding the train home for the Holidays.

"Have a great Holiday Jay," Draco said placing a small kiss to my temple as he walked off. I was the only Slytherin staying which was fine by me.

"Wish you didn't have to be here all alone Jay, but I will write you daily." Daphne said she was happy to see her little sister and I in turn was happy for her. Millie and Avery hugging me goodbye, as did the Patil twins, Lav, Cho, Sue and Hannah before leaving for their Holidays.

I stood walking out of the great hall, the twins were talking to Mione, and Ronald to Harry. I would busy myself I didn't need company, I thought as I walked to the Library alone.

I was at an ends I needed a place to work, a place unlike the Room of requirement, I needed a room for us. I walked in Madam Price just smiled at me as I headed to the very back, it was a circular lone table we always sat at.

"I need a room, not any room but a room with secret passages to connect the houses. So my followers can get to it, a place to plan, to work in secret. A gathering place for us," I was muttering like a mad witch.

"Are you true of heart child," I stood wand out but nothing was there, I was alone as normal.

"I mean you no harm little one, but are you true of heart?" it said again, I hated the feeling of no control. I could kill what I couldn't see, let alone defend myself, and I felt no presence near me.

"How would I know if I am? I have killed," I muttered feeling a warmth near me, I turned but nothing.

"You are grown for your years, an old soul in a young body. You have vast knowledge, a true Ravenclaw, but your loyalty is that of the greatest Hufflepuff. Your Bravery knows no bounds, your would do anything in your power for those you hold dear to your heart, so much power some you have yet to touch. Cunning like a Slytherin my child, but a heart pure as the white snow. I will grant you your wish, a room like no other a room for you to plan. I see your plan and I desire to see it happen. Hogwarts stands with you Juliet Black," than the voice was gone, I was wondering why Madam Price hadn't rushed over to lecture me on being too loud.

But a bright white light burst from the far wall, I rushed forward, when normal people would have fled. It was warm and welcoming the light didn't hurt my eyes as I watched stone moving showing me a door way to which I walked right through. Stairs leading downwards so I walked seeing a room it was stunning, desks with four doors, a symbol above each door. A large fire place as I needed to show this to Hermione, as she was the only follower here over the Holiday.

"This is perfect, so very perfect," I smiled rushing up the staircase with the Slytherin symbol when a female voice stopped me.

"Leaving so soon Juliet Black," I spun around my wand already out and pointed at the gold frame was four people dressed right out of the medieval times. I walked back down but never lowering my wand, my eyes in a dead set.

"And you are?" I said in a clear voice not showing fear. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw, this is my husband Salazar Slytherin. My sister Helga Hufflepuff and her husband Godric Gryffindor." I watched as she introduced each member, I was a little awe struck to say the least.

"And you hid down here, I am sure the students of your school would love to meet you. In fact my sister would, she's a muggle born to my pureblood. I need to get her, this experience can't be missed." I was now on pins and needles wanting to get her.

"And what house is your sister in?" it was Helga who asked "She is in Gryffindor," I smiled.

"See Salazar a Snake and a Griffon can get along just fine," Godric elbowed the tall black haired man, his face was long and serious.

"I see," he said but his vivid gray eyes on me "I have the very best of friends in every house. It matters not their blood or house," I said in a firm tone.

"This is what we wanted all along, for the houses to unite. Dark times are coming Juliet Black, and you will meet danger head on, you will be forced to make decisions. Ones that will eat you from the inside, I am a gifted seer and I have seen you. You will be tested on all fronts, but your heart is true," Rowena said as I stared at her.

"Well than, I assume I am in for a few rough years here at Hogwarts." I said a little defeated but strong willed.

"We will be here to help you along the way," but you are being searched for, come back after dark little one," Godric said his arm draped over Helga. She wasn't tall, but she was curvy with light blondish red curls, to Rowena's tall form, her long black hair braided down her right side, her stunning blue eyes felt like they were looking in to my soul. Her arm wrapped around Salazar's his gray eyes watchful.

"I best go," I said with a slight bow before turning fast heading up the hill hearing her faint words.

"Our great great great great great great granddaughter will change our world my Snake," I near stopped, but knowing they are searching for me kept my feet moving up the stairs.

I touched the door and it opened enough for me to slip through, I saw the Common room door opening as I leaped over the arm chair, clamouring to my feet sitting as Uncle walked in.

"There you are child, you had us worried," he smiled "I was here the whole time, sorry to have worried you Uncle. Where is Hermione by chance I have to talk with her?" I asked him.

"She is looking for you little one," he said his fingers trailed in my hair as I stood at his side giving him a bright smile, it softened his features.

"Run along, I will send word you were reading in your Common room," and with that I was gone.

I walked through the hall's looking for her familiar bob of brown curls, nothing until I reached nearer to the Library. She was walking down the stone corridor with Fred and George at her side, I shook off the lingering anger.

"Hermione, we need to talk….alone," I made a point to emphasize the word alone seeing the three turn towards me.

"Of course," and with that she walked away from the ginger haired demon spawn, I watched their faces fall as she did so and a little satisfaction came over me.

"Let's go into the Library," I ushered her in a rather excitable way, and she smiled seeing I at least wasn't going to curse her mates.

"What's with the fuss Jay?" she questioned as we walked through the rows of old tomes, I ran my finger tip over them as we walked.

"It is something special Hermione," was all I could say as she gave me a nod of understanding. We stood at the wall where I saw the bright light, but nothing.

"It was here," I said putting my hand on the wall, a Delta symbol light up in a shimmering white light, as Hermione stumbled back a gas escaping her lips.

"Come on before the gingers come and ruin it," I snapped taking her hand nearly dragging her down the flight of steps, we both heard the door close right after walking through.

"Juliet, where are we?" she mumbled "I was talking to myself in the Library, when a voice came and it gave me what I need. A room for us, to work, plan, invent for our group Hermione. It's happening little by little we are changing things," I whispered but my tone was ecstatic knowing what was going on.

We walked into the now warm room seeing it fully, it had portraits from all houses, certain things armchairs and such to make each girl feel welcomed. It all went well together, Hermione's face was lit up in wonder as she looked over the volumes of books.

"Told you Godric, I knew she wouldn't be gone very long I doubt it has been fifteen minutes." I blushed was I that transparent?

"And you are?" Hermione chimed in standing next to me looking at Salazar.

"I child am Salazar Sylvester Slytherin, this is my wife Rowena Juliet Ravenclaw. And her little sister Helga Hufflepuff and her husband Godric Gryffindor," Hermione had gone pale white her eyes wide as saucers.

"Juliet?" she looked at me as I gave a firm yes "Oh Merlin it's an honour, a real pleasure to meet you," she said rather fast.

So it began, Hermione was firing off questions in rapid fire much to their amusement. I just sat and watched thinking about the rings, but I heard everything they spoke of.

"I never wanted my Snakes to turn out as such young one. Juliet is leading them moulding them to how I wanted them, blood isn't important." I heard but I was still lost in thought, enough to where I didn't tell him I wasn't leading or moulding them, I was scaring them into it.

This conversation went on for another couple hours every now and then I would add something in, but for the most part Hermione was talking and I thinking.

"It is time for the feast, up you go. We have so much time dears, Juliet don't let the weight of our world bring you to your knees." Helga said in a cheerful voice, as I gave a firm nod.

Hermione was up talking to Godric as I stood "For someone so young you look to have wise thoughts," Rowena said as I gazed at her.

"I was thinking yes, I don't have all the time in the world. I have years until I and Harry change things, it's unknown if either of us will achieve successes. I may only be eleven but I am Lady Black, and with that name comes so very much," I bowed before taking Hermione's hand.

"She reminds me of you my love," Salazar's deep baritone voice said as her words were said in a softer serine voice "Indeed she does Salazar, but I see you in her ways," Hermione looked awed once she figured it out, I was related to three founders.

"I dare say Rowena she is like you both, but I see myself in her steel reserved loyalty to her school, friends and family. It will take death to make her go down another path." Helga smiled, as Hermione was mumbling.

"Hermione and Juliet, walk through your separate doors, only the people Juliet has chosen can walk through. With a simple touch of their hand, go hurry," Rowena smiled as I walked up the Slytherin stairs, I felt peace right now.

As I walked it was surreal this was happening, the founders are with me. Understanding dawned what I was doing was right, no matter the cost, unless it meant Hermione was hurt in some way. It gave me renewed energy and faith, that at least I stood a chance.

I walked into the empty common room, before leaving it heading to catch up with Hermione.

But luck wasn't on my side.

"Little snake," was called out in a familiar voice it was Fred as his voice was more husky than George who was soft spoken.

"Come on you can't still be mad, Charlie said you calmed down loads," now that was George.

"Just because I am not cursing you, doesn't mean I am not still angry. What is it you two want?" I snapped but they just tossed their lanky arms around my small shoulders.

"Now our little spitfire isn't telling us anything." "But we see you, we are rather observant we are, right o brother of mine" they coursed always matching each other's sentences or at least finishing them.

"We want in," they said causing me to stop dead, I gave them a stern look.

"Come on we will be an asset Jay, just think about it. You know Mione wants us in, and we want in." the smiled before running off knocking Ronald to the floor.

"Where did they run off to?" I heard from behind seeing Hermione running her wild hair blowing.

"No clue, all I know is they want in," with that she smiled. "I am not sure, I understand that they are smart but it's you. I don't want you side tracked with them around, I don't feel we have time," I said feeling crappy for hurting her feelings.

"I understand, but you have to give me this chance. They won't distract me Jay, just know they are fully commitmented to us," she said as I gave a loud sigh running my fingers through my hair which was now very untamed and curly.

"Yeah I will think about it," I sighed as we continued to walk with the few lone students, but honestly I loved this castle it was home.

**Thanks for reading this small chapter the next will be much longer, I was just busy. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is another chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own anything other than new people, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

On Christmas Eve, I went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting anything very important at all. I knew this was Harry's real first Christmas and we planned to make a day of it, showing him some fun.

A rather large pile of presents were neatly stacked but I never opened any without Mione as I jumped up in my jammies calling out "Juju"

Without a sound my elf was standing giving me a smile in her Christmas best "Happy Christmas Little miss,"

"And to you as well Juju, can you please help me with these. I have to move them." I was clad in Jammies as we gathered parcels wrapped in silver to bright yellow (Luna)

We walked to the far right stone wall everything tinted green I held my palm up seeing the Delta mark light up a bright laminating blue as the wall shifted stones seemingly falling stairs taking their place. As we walked through as soon as we crossed stones in rapid pace moved to cover looking again like the normal wall.

We entered the common room and there by the fire was Hermione waiting for me "Sorry to have kept you waiting,"

"I have only been waiting a few short minutes, the twins and the boys were yelling when I made my escape, her smile was brilliant even if her teeth were larger than normal her hair a frizzy mess, but I am sure mine looking like hell.

We opened our gifts just chatting I smiled holding up my Weasley sweater green with a silver J engraved on the very front with gentle care I set it to the side.

I received advanced Jinks, charm casing for the gifted witch, Advanced Gray magic now this was a rare tome I wasn't shocked when I saw it was from Tonks her mother Andy was awesome for being a Black and the Sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. I pulled a small box it was wrapped in a pale blue rather messily done.

It was a locket made of Goblin silver with a dark green emerald imbedded in the very middle. It was stunning it opened and a soft melody played but the magic's coming off it alerted me. It wasn't harmful at all, I sense it had at least two protective charms, a locator charm.

I picked up the small card knowing who sent it "Dear Juliet, Happy Christmas. I had no clue what to get you, I asked Hermione and she told me you were looking at a similar locket. Thank you for being you.

H.J.P"

Now this was a shock, I assumed it was from Charlie I looked at Hermione who smiled.

I picked up another messy one seeing a ring silver with a similar gem, if not the very same charms placed. But this was from Charlie also stating Hermione helped with the very idea.

A bracelet was last but it was very different with shield charm, an exploding Jinx and Darkness powder filled its silver.

"For you little snake, made them ourselves"

Fred and George.

It was rather a sweet gift no like I got them some trinket, in fat it was books but books they would get years of use from. I knew the potential they had and being bonded to Hermione would help bring the very best from them. I even got Ron a signed photo of his lovely Cannons, I guess it wasn't their fault they are bottom every year. Harry received a book plus a Muggle outfit, it would come in handy.

"Well we should head to breakfast before they worry, but I just held Harry's necklace it was very old, it wasn't new. "Help me put this on," I held my hair up as she clasped it once on my skin it glowed gold before it rested on my chest.

"Go girls, there is time later to talk," Rowena smiled as Helga ushered us off. It was minutes later that we walked into the great hall seeing Harry, Ron and the twins at the table, as we walked over to the table.

"Thank you Juliet, it was such a bloody fantastic gift," Ron was the first to say which was a shock.

"My pleasure Ronald, I am happy you enjoyed it," I gave a small nod and took the seat next to Harry with Ronald on my other side, it was creepy. Hermione was in between Fred and George, it was a small enclosed group that Ginny would soon come to belong to.

"Thanks little snake, bloody brilliant."

"Been looking for them books, just think of the possibilities,"

"Well and in there lies the point, with things happening. Well let's just say I need the best of the best, I have the resources that you two will require." They both smiled in total understanding, Hermione was beaming.

"And Harry thank you ever so much, it's stunning. Where did you get it?" I smiled as he had red tinting his cheeks.

"It was in my vault, Griphook showed it to me, said it was my mum, I guess my dad gave it to her in their 7th year," he looked down.

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled.

"I will treasure it always Harry, it's too much. But you're never getting it back," I hugged him rather tight as we begun eating, the teachers at the table with us. My uncle not looking happy at all, my grandparents and godmother looked thrilled.

"I like the books, and the clothes very muggle," Harry smiled "I know I thought they look very dashing on you, to grow as you do, stain resistant, they will never have tears or ware out." He smiled.

"Juliet after you finish can you come with me," it was Elisa as I gave her a look.

"I am busy,"

"Juliet Black," Grandmother snapped "Yes Grandmother, I was only being honest I am busy. But if it causing this much fuss of course I will see her as soon as I am finished eating." I smiled as Grandmother raised her brow in a stern way.

I just turned away hearing "She is her mother's daughter" "I don't know I see a lot of Sirius as well, my love"

"Bloody hell that gets old," I muttered dropping my fork as it clattered on the plate.

"Hermione after this meeting, I am getting dressed and heading to the Black Lake," and with that I walked off hearing the clicking of heels on the floors.

Her office was feet away when the door opened and I stepped inside, it was warm with very nice colouring. "Juliet, I understand why you don't like me," I cut her off.

"I don't either like nor dislike you, I don't have any emotion towards you, as my god mother you failed. Now you're just a teacher to me, I know who my god father is at least his was just fear of himself and what could happen. You ran after the war, understandably all but two friends dead, but you also ran because he left the person he put in charge of his only child. Were you even my mother's friend or just waiting around hoping for my father to come back to you? Her face was pale her eyes the size of tea cup, she just gazed at me.

"Cassiopeia told you?" she muttered her voice harsh and low, agony.

"No, it's clear on your face when you mentioned my father. I know when I am being lied to, our when people try and keep things from me. I maybe eleven but I am still not one to mess with Professor. Everyone else has forgiven your leaving but you don't need mine, because I don't consider you my god mother that's my aunts' place." I smiled it wasn't nice but I wasn't being nice. In our world that is an honour and to fail can bring shame on your family name.

"Juliet, I do love your father always have, I looked at him like you look at Harry," my wand was out pointing at her neck my face impassive.

"But I was truly your mother's friend, we grew up together out in the country. I never got over him, but our friendship was made of Goblin steel, all of us." Her face was still pale but her words honest.

"I don't care, consider me cold hearted but I just don't. I have bigger plans and you don't fit into them Professor, but believe me things are going to happen like they already have. I would advise you to stay out of my way," and with that I walked out, I was raised as Lady Black and it was time to use it.

I hurried to my dorm tossing my hair into a messy bun with a pair of ark denim destructed skinny jean, and a long sleeve plaid woven shirt. With grey Keds and my favourite pendant created of three Slytherin inspired charms. The first charm is a lovely silver snake, Slytherin's house animal. Next is a glass vial full of brilliant emerald green beads, these beads are the perfect Slytherin green colour and have a silver lining that makes them shimmer and sparkle just like the gems in the house point hourglasses. Lastly, there is an antique silver cabochon featuring the Sorting Hat's quote about Slytherin. Hermione was given the very same for her house, gifts from Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted.

"Can't you just be nice to her my dear," I turned seeing Auntie and Uncle sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"I was perfectly nice, I just advised her to get out of my way. I don't consider her my God mother and never will." I noticed the way Auntie looked sad, but Uncle knew me well enough.

"She cares very much Jay,' she went on.

"I can imagine Auntie, I guess because father went to Prison she didn't find raising his child worth it," she was taken back.

"I knew from the moment she uttered his name she was in love with him," I was angry as I tried to calm myself.

"Your father loved your mum, and only her. Yes he dated Elisa and he cared for her, but for him it was always Persephone." Uncle said as I gave them a look.

"I don't care, he is in prison, I wasn't worth it." and with that I was gone heading to the calm frozen Black lake where I could just look at the vast beauty it provided.

Hermione was running into the hall as I was heading out, her face red as she was gasping for breath. "What's wrong, felt it from outside," with that Fred and George appeared behind her.

"Professor Blackheart, I advised her to stay out of my way," was all I said but she knew there was much more, and with a look she knew to meet me later in the Garden.

"Well I only hope she takes that advice, Fred and George are working on a new Darkness powder, it sounds rather fascinating." She was talking a mile a minute as the twins gave me other titbits of information. As we walked outside it was chilly but manageable.

Ronald and Harry sat under the large tree near thirty feet from the Lake, Ronald smiled at Mione and she returned it, I see trouble there since we are keeping her triad soul bond a secret.

I sat next to Harry as we all talked and just had fun, either running around the black lake or in mine and Hermione's case running across it to win.

"That wasn't very fair," Ron exclaimed the tips of his nose and ears red, as I fell to the ground, making a solemn vow to start running every day.

"Well Ron, this is a learning experience not everyone plays fair. When the time comes and it will, I plan to win no matter the cost," with that I was up Harry and Ron both looking confused.

"I am heading in my clothes are wet and some Hot chocolate with cinnamon whipped cream sounds perfect," Hermione and Ron bolted up, Fred and George next as Harry got to his feet.

"Yeah that sounds great," Harry smiled with a little time and training he would make a pretty okay Wizard. But in the back of my mind I wondered when they would start to train him, I would believe very soon it takes years of training, and we didn't have very many years left before he was fully back and causing the destruction of our world.

And with that thought we six walked back into Hogwarts, together.


	13. Box day

_**Here is another chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts, thank you for reading funny I have main chapters for all the eight books already written. I don't own Harry Potter J.K does, so no money is being made. So read and review thanks a bunch.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

The holidays passed and students were returning tonight, and with our meeting tomorrow I was introducing my followers to the Garden. Hermione and I spent our days there, crafting the rings first, simple emergency portkey with a simple press of the gem. We think by Wednesday they would be done along with a few test runs, we would all be wearing them. The glowing green emerald hovering moving as if fingers are nimbly turning it for inspection.

"Jay, I have the Hufflepuff twin set done," I turned seeing the two rings nestled into the case, they were the very first to get done, the portkey took a lot of magic sense I was port keying them right into my grandfather's office. The concentration and magical abilities was something I was pretty shocked I was able to pull off, well maybe we haven't tested them that was another subject.

"How are you two ladies going to test them, if it goes wrong it will be bloody," Salazar said watching us Rowena was reading as Helga was sitting painting as Godric was her muse.

"I was going to use some Slytherin's I didn't like," I muttered my hair a mess, my wand tucked behind my ear as Hermione gave me a look.

"Well Hermione they have to be tested, we both have tested the Magic involved now it's time to see if each one works, not just a single one but all,"

"Well I hate to say it, but an animal like a Niffler. I know it's cruel but a human is much worse,"

"Fine Nifflers it is," I didn't like the idea, so I hoped this worked because I was starting the necklaces as soon as possible. Now those aren't going to be easy, they would have so many powerful charms and spells, it would take much longer even with the added help of my mum's journal.

"You girls must hurry, Albus is searching for you the feast will start soon," Helga smiled as we stood looking rather horrible.

"Well we will take our leave than," as we hurried along the stairs heading towards our common rooms, seeing only minutes until we had to be in the great hall. I walked through the common room waving my wand until my hair was braided down the left side, my clothes at least pressed.

I nearly knocked over Professor Blackheart as I turned the corner "There you are, Albus and I were looking for you girls the feast is about to begin," she smiled as I walked away my cold bright blue eyes like cold steel.

But I saw Grandfather with Hermione her hair just like mine but over the right side, isn't that ironic.

"Mione," I called her head spinning her liquid chocolate eyes met mine, as I hurried over to her.

"Jay," she smiled as we walked into the great hall together, with a sigh I walked over to the Slytherin table alone she had five at her table. But I knew soon my other friends would be at my side.

And only a few short minutes later the Hall doors opened and students filled in, Draco was the first to sit next to me, with a slight bow.

"Missed you Jay," Daphne squealed as Millie knocked me on the shoulder taking her seat to my left. As Avery smiled "Hey, anything good happen while I was away. I mean like you promised nothing good would happen," she said her face hard.

"Later, this isn't the place," I smiled with that she slammed her hand down muttering about never leaving again.

"Enough Avery," I snapped my eyes flashing it was like I cut her off with a knife, she fell very silent as Pansy walked up.

"Hi Draco, come sit with us," she smiled as he sighed with the smallest of looks he bowed getting up taking her small hand as I smirked, keep your friends closer but enemies closer.

"So Juliet, I see Professor Blackheart alive, I am happy about this I like her as a teacher," Millie smiled as my eyes looked up.

"Yes, for now,"

Grandfather gave his lovely welcome back speech, Cho, Hannah, Sue, the Patil twins all gave a slight bow of their heads when eye contact was made. It was scary but exhilarating having people follow you, for whatever their reasons be. I watched Grandfather watching Harry or myself, he had plans but when he acted on them was another matter not even I could predict. But he was planning so was I, I knew I was going to act before him, and he couldn't stop me.

"Juliet eat, your Uncle is watching you plot," Daphne snapped as I grabbed a little and started to eat, never really paying attention to the working going on around me. The Great Hall doors swung open and a man came through he was at least 6'0 feet, a little scruffy looking with scars covering his face, the way his eyes moved to the Gryffindor table to mine, he was searching.

"Ahh Remus Lupin, thank you for coming," Grandfather smiled as my head snapped to the side seeing him at the head table as Grandfather conjured a seat for him, than he was eating talking to Professor Blackheart.

My God father has come to Hogwarts, I gave Hermione a look her eyes vivid looking at Harry and I. "Well let's see where this is going to lead, Daphne and Avery scout out Nott and Blaze for me, by next year I want guys from each house," I said after waving my wand casting a Muffliato charm.

"Have you scouted for the Duffers and Claws?" Daphne said taking out a small parchment pad and a quill.

"Yeah, Cedric for the Duffers he is strong willed, loyal and very handy with a wand. And no one for the Claws yet, but I have time," I muttered.

"I like Cedric, plus hello hottie," Avery smiled turning in her seat seeing Cedric talking to a blushing Hannah Abbott. Sue and her gave me the lead, in the Garden training was about to begin.

"Yeah but his looks aren't important,"

"Correct Daphne, its near time to leave spread it a meeting tomorrow before dinner in the Library," I said setting my fork down looking back at the table Professor Blackheart and Remus are looking my way, as I flared my nostrils making her look away.

It was only moments later Grandfather stood excusing us to bed, I stood with the grace I was born and raised with, as I made my way over to Hermione.

"My godfather has shown up, pleasant let's see where this leads," as I whispered in her ear, giving her a hug.

"Indeed," she smiled she was coming out of her shell, I think she would have been more studious, I mean she is but she was cunning and sly.

"Good night Harry," I hugged him feeling his body stiffen before it relaxed, his long arms wrapped around me it felt nice and odd at once.

"Good night Juliet, sleep well," we broke apart and we both felt it little sparks flying but my eye scanned seeing faces pale white watching us, so I pushed it kissing his cheek before simply walking away with my girls.

"That was dangerous, it's going to cause problems," Millie smiled.

"Well if people don't like it that's their problem, I am going to get what I want and no one is going to stop me," I smirked walking through the lit corridors, seeing Flint feet ahead of me leading he was a bully but he lost his head place I was Queen of Slytherin. I was cold and uncaring to most, unless you made it into my inner circle and if you didn't fear kept you in place and I only had years to make people so scared of me they would turn against Voldemort himself.

"Good he is going to be very important, and if Jay likes her a Griffin we stand by her," Daphne said in a firm tone.

"That was disgusting but well Black has a knack for unsettling my stomach," it was none other than Pansy but her two friends stepped away from her looking very pale, Pansy didn't know I could hear her unsettling voice.

As I smirked "Watch out Parkinson, a little lesson is in order," I said from behind her she jumped turning around, pale.

But I walked away having a lesson in mind for the little snob, I was by far richer and noble unlike her, but I wasn't a snob. But I was ruthless and vindictive, I was a Black and believe me I wasn't shy about cursing Slytherin's.

"Avery tomorrow after Potions we are teaching little Pansy a lesson, Daphne Cho is scouting Diggory go with her. Millie help Nev with some training," as we walked through the dungeon common room door.

I wiped out my wand just in case but no one said anything most looked scared after the example I made of Flint, I was in charge here but I had to make sure it stayed that way.

Draco could be seen watching as a just in case, but for now he was the spoiled brat of Slytherin and my eyes and ears. He was also spying on his own father, his mother was as well but I thought Draco would get different info then Cissa.

I walked my cloak trailing along the stone floor as I made my way up the spiral stair case. I was tired as I opened our door seeing Gail looking at us before she shut Pansy's dorm door, the dark chestnut door engraved with a silver snake.

"Little Gail watch her," I smiled my lips pulling at the corners of my mouth "Sure thing boss lady," Avery elbowed me.

"You look ill, guess you aren't sleeping well," she said giving me a look "Well tomorrow you will find out why, all I can say is such progress has been made while you were on Holiday.

"Then I for one can't wait for our meeting, but I must shower before bed," Daphne said her eyes on her trunk it lay open and empty. She collected her jammies and hauled arse into the warm showers before others came, and we followed her lead.

It was reaching one in the morning my mind slipping, and I was out of pepper up potion, thinking it be easier if I brewed it myself. The thin long clear vile filled with a periwinkle blue potion stared at me, as I wrapped my fingers around it downing it in one shot. My head clearing but how strong am I, when I opened my mouth to call for Juju, was this weakness.

"Juju," I whispered not wanting to wake my friends, but with little petite Daphne's deafening snoring it was impossible.

I watched as Juju appeared without a sound "Please bring me Charlie," was all I said she gave me a small pat to the hand and vanished. I knew it be maybe a few seconds to a minute before she was here with Charlie.

His bare chest and long red hair on display, he was muscular which I shouldn't care about but I did. He was so handsome, his hair framing his face, long burns covered his arms, but never took away from him.

"Sleep my little miss, I bring your Charlie," Juju cooed than was gone.

"Why are you waiting so long Jay?" he said sitting on the edge of my four poster bed.

"Because needing you to help me sleep is weak, and I can't be weak. I rule here, the little Lady Black has become a force to be reckoned with, I am Queen. Everything is falling apart, my godmother is a professor here, and now my godfather makes a visit. I was attacked and had to kill, it's all becoming a bit much," I snapped keeping my voice low but it was more of a hiss than anything.

He grabbed me with a little force "It isn't weak to need someone Jay, I need you in my life. And I am not weak. Yeah mum told me about Elisa coming, how your cursed her. I think when you get a bit older you will be able to control your emotions, instead of sending a nice aimed curse at a Professor," he smiled it was stunning, and when he started laughing it cooled my temper.

"Oh hush you, I am well in control of my temper. Or should blast you back to the Burrow," I eyed his hands when he released my arms seeing bruising in the form of his large hand prints.

"Bloody hell Jay, you didn't even flinch. I didn't mean to,"

"It's fine, I just need sleep," I said shaking my head, my now tangled nest of frizzy black curls everywhere. And with those words he pulled me close laying us both down, I knew it had to stop but not right now. My head buried in his chest just enjoying his arms, and the undeniable safety I knew in them.

I guess it was alright to lose myself tonight in his arms.

"Jay sleep, I will be here when you wake up," his deep voice came from the pure dark of my room.

"Good night Charlie," I whispered feeling him kiss my forehead.

I didn't remember my dream but I woke up with a slight shake, someone was waking me as I cracked my eyes open. Charlie was smiling down at me as I shoved him back, jumping from the bed.

"I swear personal space Charlie," I smiled but he just winked "Well Jay, when we woke you were laying atop him. Your hair covering his face, we thought your hair killed him really," Daphne was fully dressed with a smirk on her pale face.

"How dreadful," I said smirking back feeling much better "Well hurry we have to go, we will wait outside while you dress and he leaves," Millie said as Avery was winking.

"Are you okay there Avery, your eye is twitching. I know a good curse," I smiled a sweet smile which scared most people.

"Yeah no thanks," she muttered walking out.

I looked at the folded school robes and dress attire taking it with me into the bathroom. I wasn't as pale today as I combed through my curls after securing my tie was well done I walked out. Charlie was laying on my bed waiting for me to come back, he was the dangerous older boy.

"Daphne said they are waiting at the bottom of the stairs and to hurry it up,"

"Well I am ready," as I waved my wand causing my hair to tamed clipping some while the rest braided itself down my left side.

"Jay, I just wanted to tell you I will start coming myself just to make sure you are sleeping. And well I like you," he blushed the tips of his ears red.

"Charlie, by like me I already know we are great friends," I laughed but his face reddened.

"No silly, as in more than a friend it's been this way for some time."

I stared at him he started back, I was feeling so many emotions that I felt for Hermione she had to feel them as did her mates.

I didn't understand what was about to happen but his warm lips pressed against mine, soft and delicate like a flower. His hands moving to my hips as his lips moved over mine, heat lots of it when the door opened and a gasp was heard, I turned seeing Gail.

"Sorry," she spun and ran.

"Well you go, talk later, I have a Slytherin to curse," I spat out hauling arse down the spiral staircase, seeing Daphne and the girls.

"Gail where she go?" I yelled my face red "She ran out after her friends," Daphne said in a bored tone.

"Bloody hell, Charlie kissed me and she saw," gasps were heard but I didn't know for what the kiss or someone seeing. I walked through the near empty common room seeing Draco.

"Find me we need to talk," I muttered walking straight passed him not even pausing but heading for the great hall. I was just pushing my magic out causing students to move away in fear, all but the bushy headed Mione who ran right up to me.

"What's wrong, your emotions are scattered," she said out of breath as Ronald, Harry and the twins were rushing behind her.

"Charlie kissed me, like a real kiss. Than Gail walked in and saw it," I spat as she growled her annoyance.

"Wait he did, wow," now she was smiling as the rest came to a stop. "Shut up,' I snapped as Daphne set her hand on my shoulder "Calm down, we will corner her after we eat," she said in a calm voice.

"Good morning Juliet," Harry smiled as I smiled back "Morning Harry, I trust you slept well," as we all walked to the Great hall together only to split up before the doors opened.

My eyes darting until they found Gail her wide brown eyes right on me, as I grabbed my wand. "No," Avery snapped grabbing my arm.

"Not in front of people, calm, cold and always in control of your emotions, learn it" Daphne said she mastered them as I took a deep breath. I walked with my friends taking a seat, only putting a little on my plate, eating but watching her she didn't talk once while I was watching.

She was dead

"Off you go," Grandfather smiled waving us out as I jumped up giving a nod to Millie who started walking to Pansy and her crew, I walked out heading to an abandoned corridor, with Lav, Cho, Sue, Hannah, the Patil twins, Weasley demons, Hermione, Avery and Daphne all following behind me.

"Scare her Jay, don't hurt her," Hermione was saying as I heard small shrieks from behind us

"I won't say anything, I was only going to tell Lady Black Pansy is going to try and hurt her sister," Gail was near sobbing as Millie tossed her at my feet, I stood there wand out watching her.

"Stand up, I will give you three minutes to convince me not to curse you,"

"Pansy and Kaia are planning to either make Hermione fall or jinx her in some way, I was going to tell you that this morning. I should have knocked I WILL TAKE A VOW NEER TO TELL, JUST DON'T KILL ME," She was crying as Hermione bent embracing her, Gail just held on crying.

"I won't make you take a vow Gail, but you will alert me of anything going on in Slytherin. If I hear a word breathed about Charlie Weasley and myself, your Muggle born mother will be down a daughter. That's right I know your mum is a muggle born and your father a French pureblood, no one in Slytherin will know so don't worry, blood means nothing to me," I whispered walking around her as she looked up, Mione was whispering comforting words.

"Leave now before I change my mind, and when asked just say I wanted to have words with you," I smiled.

"Hurry e have Muggle studies next," Lav said as we hurried off, as the rest ran to Transfiguration.

The class was seated as I and friends skidded into class, Hermione taking her seat in between Harry and Ronald. I was with Daphne and Avery while Millie was in front of myself, with Gail and Draco.

"Good Morning class, Professor Binns has crossed over. I am Professor Remus Lupin. Welcome to Muggle Studies revised.

**Thanks for reading please review, please!**


	14. The day after

_**Hey there, here is another chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. For the reviewer who wanted to remain nameless, signed in as Guest. Of course thank you for your horrific review, I wasn't aware I wrote her as a Marry sue, but I can't take your advice to stop my terrible writing. I am going to add more things to the first chapter at some point this week, I will alert you when. I hope this story does better since it is eight books long, and like my Sky High series I am not giving up. Please review naughty or nice, thanks again.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

I sat in Potion's my Uncle as he droned on, my book open as he gave me a look telling me to pay more attention. Daphne was to my right with Millie and Avery in front of us, Hermione was with Harry and Ron on the other side of the room.

"Well since not all of can pay attention, can you tell me Miss. Black what is tonight's homework and when it's due?" I looked up.

"A two inch essay on the logistics of the Potions we made today, its due by Wednesday." I smiled as he gave a short nod before he turned heading to the front. I snorted looking back to Hermione, when the class bell rang signalling time for Charms another class with Gryffindor. I stood grabbing my brown leather satchel waiting for the girls before we joined Lav, Mione and Parvati.

"You could pay more attention in class," Mione said in her lecture tone "I seem to pay enough attention Hermione, you could also lighten up a bit," I countered her argument.

"Girls enough," Avery smile her arm cascaded over my shoulders as we walk with Harry and Ron feet in front of us, I watched as Mione turned her head two mops of ginger hair were seen above the sea of students.

"Oh look Mione your demon's," I said with a little more attitude than I wanted, as she gave me a look it was hurt , sad and angry as I shrugged.

"So big game this weekend, Jay you will be playing against Potter," Daphne smiled as Harry turned around I smiled.

"Yes very big game, I think it will be an even match," I knew Potter was good as a seeker, and I wasn't a seeker. But I was sure good enough, but hopefully he wasn't knocked off his broom.

"Hurry along kids," Flitwick ushered us in as I sat next to Mione, Lave with Daphne, Millie with Parvati and in comic relief Avery shoved Ron into Nev and took his seat next to Potter. Ron was left to sit with Nev, as I smiled seeing Flitwick hoping onto his thick stack of books.

"Okay class, I see some house unity with the Slytherin's and Gryffindors. Ten points to each house, jolly good show. Today we will have time to complete your work, and practice a hovering charm." He smiled he was jolly like a small Santa, Auntie Jean told me all about him.

One class finished we walked out heading to the Library, I was ready for this. I wasn't perfect but I had to pull this off, and I needed help which I didn't like.

"Girls, I know I don't have to tell you but the feast is in 20 minutes." She smiled.

We only had to wait four minutes, I looked around before I spoke. "I am glad you all had good Holidays, while you were away I was given a gift by the founders themselves." Whispers broke out, I felt there tension.

"Its true I assure you, our chosen one doesn't lie." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, it's truly unbelievable. But listen well, because this won't be repeated and you are bond never to tell."

I walked to the wall placing my hand on the stone where the Delta symbol lit up, bright lights flashing. Gasps heard all around "Come girls, let me show you,"

At once they stood I was in the lead as we descended down the staircase once we reached the base of the stairs I stopped taking a deep breath. "Be respectful, this is our Garden. We meet here, work together to fight the Dark Lord."

With that I walked into the room it was warm and welcoming, as the girls gasped in awe. "It's beautiful," Daphne said looking around.

"Come in followers of my heir," Rowena said Cho and Padma gave me looks, I swear they gave me a small bow.

We stood in front of the golden frame Salazar looking over us, Helga smiled holding Godric's hand as Rowena was calculating. "I think you have done well Juliet, choosing from each house. But I see the greatness, they each have outstanding gifts, you are on the right track."

"Hello ladies, I am Rowena Ravenclaw, this is my love, my husband Salazar Slytherin, my dearest sister Helga Hufflepuff and her beloved husband Godric Gryffindor. You have been chosen to aid, to fight an evil unknown, the Dark Lord. She is meant to help the Potter child, and she has her own destiny her path paved with Darkness, but she will stay to her path if you her followers, friends, family aid her."

"She is the Heir, to three houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff and the Potter child is the Heir to Gryffindor from a previse wife." Godric looked down, but Helga just hugged him tight.

"Do my brave lions vow to protect, serve and do all in there might to help Lady Black," Godric boomed a few jumped back.

"Do my loyal, trusting Badgers vow to be by her side in all she does, always trusting her judgement is for the greater good of our world," Helga smiled her face cheery.

"To my Eagles, you are wise and logical. Vow now to use your gifts to aid, help my family. For our world, before the Dark Lord sends it into destruction and oblivion," Rowena said her face stern.

"To my Snakes, cunning and sly, she is ur hope. Bring together the houses, enforce her laws. Aid her in all she does, do the things she wouldn't ask of her beloved Hufflepuff friends, to walk into the Snake pits. All in this group must train harder than ever, block your minds become Masters at the art," Salazar said his voice urgent but kind.

And with those words my friends bowed as before but uttering new words, stronger bonds formed around us, as the founders chimed in with protective spells, charms, enchantments cascaded around us in showers of multi coloured lights.

"I vow this, to be the best leader I know how. To always trust you as you do me, to always walk the path with you. As you are there for me I shall be there for you," it was like a blast of energy as we all ended up on our arses.

We all looked at each other before all breaking out in giggles, than laughing until it hurt. "But I think we have near all the rings done, but I am going to test each on myself, I can't risk hurting anything,"

"I said Pygmy Puffs, they are very durable," Hermione said "Yes, but we need to know how they work on witches and wizards not Magical creatures."

"Then I am helping," Lav said her face serious "Me to," Cho smiled as I sighed.

"Fine but only you two, no more I don't want it noticeable we are doing things,"

We sat talking going over our plans, but we had a mere few minutes left before the feast. "Girls see those stair head up them, it will lead to your common room. No one will notice you walking out the door, but take great notice of the Delta mark to enter here press your palm to it," I walked out back into the Library.

"Have a nice evening Mrs. Price," I smiled as she waved.

"Hey Juliet, I didn't see you in there." It was Harry and Ron "Oh I was around,"

"Ronald, I would like to tell you I am sorry for trying to have the giant Squid eat you when we were kids. I was just defending Gin, here my Auntie made these, but I can't eat them all," I pulled a white box I got this morning.

"Split them with Harry," I mentioned as Ron took the box peeking in "Really, all of these for Harry and me,"

"Yes, I ate a few," I smiled "It's okay, I wasn't very nice to you either, I am umm sorry to," Ron smiled. It was a start I didn't like Ronald per say but he was Potters best friend and well it would work in my favour to befriend him. We walked to the great hall talking, it was nice Ronald had a certain comic relief like Avery.

Students watched us but I walked to the right seeing the girls smiling "Hey Hermione," Ronald smiled you could see he liked her, I knew she was keeping her and the twins a deep secret. Because soul bond couples hold power like no other, and I would help her hide it.

"Hello Ron and Harry," she smiled walking with them into the great hall, I walked in with Daphne, Millie and Avery as the rest hurried to their tables chatting to each other and their house mates. Draco was with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson while Blaise and Nott gave me a sharp nod as we sat. I trusted Draco, Nott and Blaise. I already knew they would be my male counter parts in the new order, but I was going to give them time just to make sure.

"So Millie, I hear you did very well on your starchart," I said as she blushed "I did well,"

"So I hear Juliet is ignoring her god father," Avery smiled her elbows on the table. "Not really, I have seen him in class. But I am rather busy,"

Avery just snorted as Daphne smiled and Millie just looked over glaring at Parkinson, but she had something coming to her but no one knew what I was going to do.

The food rose from the kitchens my favourite chicken arrived as I took two slices the cheese and bacon covering it was delish. Hermione waved her hair bushy like mine today, by the very end my hair lost it sleekness and returned to being frizzy and curly.

Draco looked annoyed at best, I felt for him but it was what had to happen.

Ice creams in every flavour you can imagine appeared with tarts, cakes, pastries as I had a slice of Apple pie and vanilla ice cream. I was full and tired but never knowing if I would sleep, I was done taking potions to sleep. But was it wise to call Charlie, I mean yes I liked him but I also liked Harry.

"Girls we need to talk, I think I need advice," I said unsure, I was always unsure unless it was do or die then I did what had to be done.

They said nothing just gave me a nod, they were my friends s it was okay I was coming to them. And dinner was over as students started walking with their houses, I was over giving Mione a swift hug before I had to leave with the other snakes. I walked next to Flint with my girls, he was Prefect by Badge only the house followed me to the Dungeons.

Once settled into our dorm, after I talked to the house and walked out my back to them. I sat on my bed my legs crossed "So I like two boys Harry and Charlie. But I think Harry more but again not sure,"

"Daphne and Avery jumped up giggling as Millie shrugged her shoulders, I knew she liked girls and that was great if it made her happy.

"Well I know they both like you, I mean Charlie is a Dragon Master in Romania, buff and for a Weasley dear Merlin he is hot. Harry has the potential to be good looking but not hot, he is supposed to be the Chosen one. But he is funny, why not date both not at the same time I mean, but test it out," Daphne said she was in her element.

"Maybe, your family or really Professor Snape will blow his stack hearing his Juliet is with a Weasley," her face was priceless, as we all burst out laughing. "Yeah, I can see that,"

"I am taking a shower," I smiled my jammies on my bed as Avery and I headed into the warm showers. It wasn't at all weird being naked in front of her, or Daphne even Millie. I walked out in a towel changing quickly feeling tired as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling just staring through the night until the sun started to rise over the snow frosted mountains. I struggled out of my warm duvet my bare feet hitting the cold stone floor, as I stood making my four poster bed. I sat fully dressed in my Slytherin School robes, my hair held back in a silver headband with green studs, it was tame but still fluffier than I liked but with a sigh I was out the door.

The common room empty the fire roaring through, thanks to the Hogwarts house elves. It was nice in here a good place to read if it wasn't packed, and we snakes had other things to do than hang in our common room.

"You look as though you didn't sleep, and your followers nowhere in sight." I turned seeing Draco a smirk on his face.

"They will wake soon enough Draco, I am not the short of leader who needs to be around my friends. I dare someone to try something," an air of not really giving much care in my tone, as he gave a nod.

"Crabbe and Goyle mentioned their fathers have been gone until late at night. Rumour has it they are having increase Death eater activity, they were in his circle last time as well," Draco said his gray eyes old but kind, when he wanted to be.

"Yes, every time I go out I see them. But why is the better question," I mused out loud.

"And Potter, how is he the chosen one. He hasn't even been trained."

"Draco, he was raised my horrid muggles. We are purebloods we are trained from birth, I was trained by ten different people unlike most. Look at who my family is, there isn't a way I wasn't going to have power," I smiled as he smirked.

"Give Potter time, he will do great things," but I wasn't sure, I was going to do everything in my power to ensure our world survived. Even if I looked bad doing it, and I was sure I was going to look like pure evil while doing it.

"Well Draco, we all have a part to paly even if we lose the ones we love, our world means too much," he looked solemn but gave a nod if understanding.

"Agreed, I am with you Juliet Black until the end,"

_**Thank you for reading if you could review please, I am trying to not make Juliet a Mary sue. Heck out my Polyvore for her clothes thanks bunches.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, here is another chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter and no money is being made from my writing, Thank you for reading and please review…**

**Juliet's point of view…**

It was Saturday, I stood in a towel my hair wet and plastered to my face, as Daphne gave me a look. "You better win today," she smiled taking out her wand, a warm gust of air hit me a few times. In turn I was fully dry and my hair a frizzy mess. I grabbed my brush, I had to hurry as I brushed through it putting it in a messy bun. As I dressed in my Slytherin Quidditch robes, my protective guards on as Daphne laced up my knees.

"Ready,"

"As I will ever be," with that we walked out of our dorm room and down the girl's staircase. Draco was waiting in his robes, I gave him a nod as we walked to the great hall. And it was filled with students the great hall was abuzz with the completive spirt. Fred and George inking at me as Harry waved his hand I smiled taking my seat with the girls.

"Let us eat, before the game," was heard from Grandfather as food looked so disgusting to me at this point. "Harry isn't eating either," Millie said as I looked over.

I just drank juice my stomach unnerved, even as we walked to the pitch it was bubbling. I waited with Draco we are the only first years to have made the team, he was a Seeker to my Chaser.

"Don't let us down Black," Flint smiled his yellow teeth making me gag.

"Shut up Flint before I turn you into a Toad and give you to Longbottom his needs a friend," a sickly sweet smile plastered on my face.

And he did as we had to mount our brooms as Madam Hooch voice boomed introducing us. And then it began.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. I noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, and a sixth year. Out of the corner of my eye she saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. And to match a silver banner, flashing Black Queen of Slytherin.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. As I copied with the very same broom just extra charms placed on it.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin little Queen, a beauty and deadly with a wand has the Quaffle- Black flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- YES, not stopped by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherin's - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherin's.

I felt bad when our goblin beaters hit Johnson but I grabbed the Quaffle, Wood never saw what was coming as I scored twice his mouth hanging wide open. Loud cheers rang Slytherin's cheer and so did some of Gryffindor.

HAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"Until little Miss Black, nearly knocks her off her broom." Slytherin in possession - Black with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - I date her nice girl, only joking, Professor - Slytherin's score - A again believe her tenth score this game.

The Slytherin's were cheering as we won.

Slytherin 120 to Gryffindors 100.

We had to shake hands as we passed each other, as I got a kiss on the cheek from the twins first, which made it easier for the others. But I hugged Harry "You did great Harry,"

"You too Juliet," than we went to our changing rooms. But I was the only girl as I made a detour back into the castle before any others arrived. But on this day I found a new room with a single mirror in it and in front was Harry, talking in low whispers.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"Juliet, what do you see? I see my family, I see myself loved and happy," but his blush was enough to let me understand he didn't mean to tell me as much.

I stood in front of the mirror, a women taller than me, curly auburn hair and a smile that could melt a heart. She was wearing robes pure midnight blue, jeans and a blouse under it. She was stunning but who was she, I looked on.

She smiled when the man I knew was my father stepped up a young healthy Sirius Black smiled at me, kissing the women on the cheek. It was me mum.

"I see my mother and father, healthy and alive." I have heard of this mirror, it was the mirror of Erised. It drove many Witches and Wizards mad, seeing what their heart wanted more than anything.

"You both shouldn't be here, this is dangerous. Harry and Juliet, this mirror shows what your heart truly wants more than anything. Harry seeing the same as you, your family whole. Never come back here, I will order it removed to prevent you viewing it again," it was Grandfather, his Purple robes with silver stars.

"Grandfather, that's hardly fair. This was the first time I looked, I have no clue about Potter I interjected.

"Juliet, I will not allow this to go on." I walked away angry hearing Harry walking after me. "Juliet,"

"Sorry Harry," I said slowing down seeing Grandfather at the end of the hall "I have come every night looking at it," he said a little sad.

"Understandable, I would have come back too,"

"Juliet, party in the common room. You have to be there," Daphne was a little red in the face when she ran up to us. "Sorry Harry, I must go." With that we walked away heading back towards the Slytherin common room.

"I have no need to party, I need a shower and rest," I vented as she gave me a nod, the Common room was in a jolly mood. Butter beer and sweets being passed around, a few older kids making out.

"Juliet, our Queen," was boomed too loud as I walked passed "I am not in the mood, I am rather tired. Keep it down," I snapped my eyes flashing red as I looked back.

It died down as the girls and Draco riled in the Snakes so I could shower and rest, but when I walked in my room Charlie was sitting on my bed.

"Charlie, the common room is packed with Snakes having a party." I smiled placing my broom near my bed "Yeah so, I heard about your win, rather impressive Jay. And well I really missed you,"

"It's been a like a day Charlie, and yes we won," I smiled sitting on my bed, I was dirty as I unlaced my guards. "I just need to know if you like me as well,"

"I do like you Charlie, have for some time," it was honest, he was great "I want you to be my girlfriend, but I know your family will say no because my age," he said a little sad.

"I have no clue what they will say, but they wouldn't like it," I smiled as he hugged me. "I am willing to wait for you Black," with that he gave me a sweet lingering kiss.

We stayed like this for near thirty minutes before Juju popped him home and I hurried into the shower scrubbing the dirt off my cold pale skin.

**Harry's point of view…**

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break and to bring Juliet as well. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. But Juliet was smiling brightly, her eyes shining.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured as the girls smiled. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" always one for knowledge.

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - she's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking her.

Parkinsen had seen the dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Pansy's Pugface during the next week made Harry and Ron, very nervous. Juliet was just bloody irate as was Hermione. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Parkinsen could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Bring my Snake too.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak, you have a snake Ron? Said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert. He means Juliet, he fancies her,"

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Parkinson.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed. I guess Juliet was plotting something nasty for her fellow Snake.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Parkinson told Madam Pomfrey she wanted to borrow one of my books so she could come and have a good laugh at me. She kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me -I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down, with Juliet's plot for revenge.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Pugface took, she's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off. But Juliet's was about to stick her finger in, I grabbed her hand, Charlie was too old for her. Maybe if I studied and tired harder she like me, I mean Hermione said she already did.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!" Juliet just patted Hagrid on the back "Charlie will take lovely are of him, like he was his very own. I am sure you will be able to visit as well," she smiled and it seemed to calm him.

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. UP another staircase, then another - even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Parkinsen by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Parkinsen"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Pugface got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry advised her.

Chuckling about Pugface they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

"Charlie, you take good care of him. Write Hagrid about his progress, he was very torn up about this. Maybe you can come tomorrow, if that's alright," she smiled as Charlie puffed out his chest.

"Sure thing sweet cake," he gave her a peck on the lips, I wanted to curse him. "Pluck up the courage or he wins. She likes you both, but she thinks you don't like her." Hermione whispered in my ear.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon – Parkinsen in detention - what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

"Bloody hell," Juliet moaned knocking Hermione into an alcove, where she wasn't seen.

**Thanks for reading and please review….**


	16. Learning lesson

**Good afternoon, just chilling here as my daughter sleeps after surgery, figured it's a good time to write. I don't Harry Potter and no money is being made, I am trying to think of ways to fix the first Chapter so ya'll will like Juliet and not think she is a Mary Sue. Can ya'll give me your ideas?**

**Juliet's point of view…**

"A Snake needs to learn a lesson," I mumbled as Flinch was watching us as he escorted us to Grandmother's office, so Grandfather and Uncle would hear about this.

"Let me do the talking Harry," I mumbled he gave a feeble nod, I imagined he was thinking wild stories to get us out of trouble. Nothing was going to work we are in trouble, no getting out of it.

I thought that things couldn't have been worse? We were wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.

"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Parkinsen saying he was going to catch you, and she said you had a drag -"

I shook my head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." Her eyes centred on me, Grandmother wasn't one to cross.

"Does it matter why we were up there, you're right its one o'clock in the morning. I accept my punishment, because I could tell you I was having bad dreams and so was Harry and the Astronomy tower is a very calm and serene place for us," I looked her right in the eyes, all I said was I could tell her that.

I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Pansy Parkinsen some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get her out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught her. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.

"One I don't talk to Pugface unless it a form of curse, Jinx's and such. And we have too much respect for Nev to do such a thing, sadly I thought you understood that," I snapped absurd I would willing get Nev in trouble.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Black, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, and Slytherin,"

"Fifty?" Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor – please

"You can't -"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

"Don't even Professor, it was me as normal. Sorry I have gave you such disappointment, how I am not my mum. I break rules and can't control my self-making you so disgusted," I said in a calm eerie voice just so angry.

"Juliet, you Grandmother is angry as well these are troubling times. You will serve one night's detention no more than that. Calm yourself poppet," I turned seeing Grandfather.

"I have no problem with the punishment, it's her saying she is disgusted. If that will be all I am tired,"

"May I ask why you two were in the tower," he asked his bright blue eyes twinkling. "I was setting a Dragon free of course, Charlie was there as well. He knows loads about them," I smiled as Grandmother scoffed.

"Albus, we can't condone her telling wild tales," I snapped I knew she loved me.

"Am I even good enough to be your granddaughter Minerva? Because the way you act it is if I am not, and if that's how you want it fine," her face looked hurt.

"Juliet and Minerva, I can tell you now poppet isn't lying at all she was doing as she said. And you make her feel as if she doesn't measure up to Persephone, when she does in every single way," Grandfather interjected.

"I never meant it as such never, I love you more than you know Juliet. Wait she had a Dragon, but how?" her face was beet red.

"It doesn't matter, I fixed my problem and now he is safe with Charlie." I snapped fatigue taking over.

"Bed time, hurry along you three," Grandfather said as I walked out my head held high, brushing off Grandmothers attempts to hug me. I walked until the two boys caught up with me "Hey you okay?" Harry said, such a sweet heart.

"I am fine, Hermione is hiding around here somewhere," I smiled and after walking a few feet more I reached behind a suit of shinny armour and pulled her out.

"Scared me to death Jay," she was brushing her robes off "I can tell, everything is fine, we three plus Pugface have detention. Off to bed, I have to take my potion," with that I walked away hearing Harry tell Hermione what happened, feeling her pain and anger didn't calm me.

I already knew I wasn't going to take it, I was going to shower and wait for dawn. I was going to fix Pugface, she either steps in line or she will be needing to leave school. Even as I entered the Common room the fire was out, silent and calm as I made my way up the winding staircase. It was dark as I showered and redressed, before heading to the Garden, my hair messy and frizzy no use doing it now I would have to wait until right before breakfast.

"Why are you up at such an hour Juliet?" it was Rowena, I guess portraits sleep, as she was the one awake, the others gone. "I don't sleep well, plus I got myself into trouble, Dragons can be such a handful you know," I smiled as she gave me a look.

"I did not know they could be, I learned something new it's been so long. I myself have the same issue young one, my sleep is often disturbed. It's what we get for having brilliant minds they never rest," she smiled taking a seat in her armchair in her portrait.

"I have heard through other portraits you ignore your god parents," her eyes so full of gray wisdom looked at me. "I do, they both just appeared in my life. When I want to talk I will not any time sooner. I have more pressing things to worry about," I said a little rudely.

"Well my dear, they can help you. Better to have more people on your side, the Wolf is very smart. Professor Blackheart made unwise choices no reason to hold it against her, you need to let the past go or what kind of future are you so desperately fighting for," I watched her as she spoke, we looked alike.

"I will think about it," as I poured over a thick tome, the crisp pages like fine wine under my fingertips. "I think the rings are done, each of them. I will be testing them in the next day or so," I said still looking at the time, I glanced up seeing Rowena doing the exact same.

"Aye, that is good. The Wards around the head masters office are very strong," I scoffed "I know, I have taken all Grandfathers wards into consideration," I smiled, if I could manage this I could do all that I needed this was the first step in the right direction.

"So I also hear Professor Snape is in love with a Muggle women, Miss. Grangers mum to be precise," I looked up "I didn't take you for a gossiper, but yes it's true," I smiled when her eyes lit up, I knew her own daughter was a ghost here, the Gray lady of Ravenclaw.

"Why is Helena a ghost?" I asked when a very sad look crossed her face "She never got to say goodbye, she stole my tiara, and she thought I never forgave her. I did the minute she stole it, I would have given it to her if she wanted it," you could tell it was hard on Rowena talking of her Helena.

"I see," was all I said not really knowing what to say, it was silent as we read, the only noise was my Quill scribbling down things I found important. Time passed in a blur when another voice cut in "You look very tired, you need to go. Students are awake and heading to the Great Hall child." It was Salazar, his hand on Rowena's arm.

"I should go," I mumbled taking out my wand, muttering the same charm. My hair was now less frizzy but braided, making sure it wasn't too horrible looking I ran up the stairs heading towards the library.

I exited and made my way through the tables, no students here. But once I walked into the corridor heading to the Great Hall it was packed with them. Laughing, smiling filling the halls this was how it was supposed to be.

**Detention time…**

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's heart looked to rise; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. My relief must have showed in my -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Pugface stopped dead in his tracks. "Watch yourself Filch, shouldn't hate on people unless you like it," I smiled giving him a knowing look.

"The forest?" she repeated, and she didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

I clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a funny noise like it mattered.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, little witch?"

"Shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? "S'not your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Pugface now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest, he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now ye'hve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd"

"Tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"

Pugface didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Parkinsen was getting on my nerves, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Parkinsen quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Neville go one way an' Pansy, Juliet, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Neville, and Hagrid took the left path while Pansy and I took the right with Fang on my heels.

"Stay safe Jay," Harry and Nev called as I raised my hand as in no shit.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

They walked past a mossy tree stump. I could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"Something is here, have your wand out. Better have a steady hand, unlike what Hagrid thinks there are many things lurking in here that could eat us," I whispered as she didn't hesitate to take her wand out.

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. "We should run," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"We could but we might not be fast enough, just stay behind me," I hated her but not yet enough to want her dead. A lone figure stepped out from the shadows, tall, much taller than me.

"What have we here two Slytherin's in the Forbidden Forest, like the old times." It was male as Pansy shook behind me.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" I snapped my wand at my side until it was needed.

"Oh child, I am a Death eater. You two sadly can't leave this forest alive, I hate killing Slytherin's. But you see we found a weak spot in the forest and here we are," his voice was creepy.

"Why are you trying to get to Hogwarts, have a death wish?" I asked seeing a smaller silhouette falling in behind him. I was trying to think, I had no idea of Pansy fighting skills.

"So curious child, I like that. We want her a little Slytherin, Lady Black," I wasn't very shocked I have had them come after me before.

"Enough Fare, just kill them we have work," her voice was older and worn. "Well I am Lady Juliet Black, of the Ancient and Noble house of Black." I smiled a small bow.

"Take her alive kill the other,"

"I am Pansy Parkinsen," she screamed as the older woman laughed like it mean nothing and at this current point a child's life to them was nothing.

"Pansy, they could care less who you are. Are you really that stupid, when I say run but still stay close," I snapped low as she finally understood, she gave me a firm nod.

I backed away a little at a time pushing Pansy back "If you think you can take me, please try," my wand out as they laughed, others have failed and I hope they do as well.

Red, Green and Purple shot at us, as three more fell from the air in thick black smoke "Kill the girl with short hair, the other comes with us,"

"Run Pansy, shot red sparks," I snapped grabbing her clock and running at full hilt, seeing her firing red into the air. As I turned my head seeing three jets of pure green light, I tackled Pansy as we went rolling down the embankment, into a shallow pond.

But she was fast I give her that, as I shot curse after curse behind us hearing faint screams, when two jumped in front of us.

"Serpensortia," a thick 20 foot long snake as I spoke telling the beauty to kill, as it slithered up the nearest Death Eater's leg making his way around his neck.

"Waddiwasi," the other shouted as I shouted "Protégo," a shimmering purple shield spread over Pansy it was aimed at her as it faded another jet was about to strike her as I grabbed her it gashed open my side.

I was up with her running as I pointed my wand at the female's knees "Reducto," Pansy was firing off her own Spells.

The woman's knee was gone a bloody stump was all she was left with I pointed again "Avada Kedavra," another down as we ran I was slowing down we were not going to make it, in fact we had no clue and I was sure only four more are left.

"Pansy, tell my Grandfather," she looked confused "You saved my life,"

I pulled the ring off my finger and slipped it on her's pressing the stone, blue light engulfed her and she was gone. Well now it was just me, I couldn't run anymore. I removed my robe the blood was sticky my black shirt covered and torn.

"Impressive for a child, but we all know you're not a normal child." Came from the left, my eyes flashing red when a howl was heard.

"There aren't Wolves here at this time of the year," was exclaimed.

Stupid to get distracted at such a time "Sectumsempra," a slash across the leader's chest, as I ran again holding seeing a massive figure running at me, Hagrid.

I fire curse after curse as they did the very same, but at once more curses flew there way yellow, green, purple and red. Blackheart, Lupin, Uncle and my grandparents. I see it worked sending Pansy with the ring, now I was going to beat her up and take it back.

"We will be seeing you again Lady Black," a cackled was heard as the last three disappeared in black smoke trailing paths through the trees.

"Juliet," Uncle was the first to me, he picked me right up and running back passing the others, and I saw Potter with Nev and Hagrid.

"I CAN WALK," I snapped but he just hurried along.

Harry and Nev running with the others I was fine, and detention was a blast never had so much fun and now Pansy owed me.

I was fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, and was being held overnight as I was sitting up in bed after midnight.

A small creak was heard "Stop hiding," I said low knowing she was watching. "I am sorry for how I acted, here is your ring," she stammered handing me my ring.

"Thank you, Pansy. Things are changing and I rule over Slytherin. You can fall in line or not, it's your choice. I am glad my ring worked," I smiled she gave a faint smile as she placed my ring in my palm.

She was slowly going to change…

**Thanks for reading my great readers, please review.**


	17. Knowledge

**So here is another chapter for Harry Potter, two bad reviews in a row very depressed about this. I was eleven once with the very same bra size it was an issue! So if you have a problem with me bringing it up just stop reading, I mentioned it at eleven and then and now it was relevant. Thank you for reading and please review, I am just having fun writing so not money is being made from these stories.**

**Hermione's point of view…**

I sat in the alcove in the Gryffindor common room, worried, Juliet with her personality cold and indifferent. I feel her raging emotions, she is worried, she felt guilt over Pansy near getting hurt. Her feeling for her boys, Charlie and Harry. The Necklaces she is trying to get to work in the fashion she needs, she thinks she and I are making progress along with Padma and Cho.

Fred and George agreed to keep us a secret, Jay worries we will be hunted for our magic. Triads are very rare and she is willing to do whatever is needed to protect us. Ron was changing towards Jay, I knew he wouldn't hold the past against her for long.

"Hey can you look this over Hermione?" Harry's timid voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Sure Harry, it's about time you got this done," I smiled taking his sheet of parchment and my own red Quill. Dear Merlin, this boy needed to pay attention in class.

"Harry come here please," I called out looking over it again, red cross marks, lines fully scribbled out with better ones in its place. Miss spelled words among other things as he walked over, his shoulders slumped.

"Here you go," I said passing it along to him he looked a little defeated "Harry, if you paid more attention and took your time. I know you wouldn't have this trouble, but I will always help you," I smiled standing at his left side placing a small kiss to his cheek. His whole body froze, it took a few minutes before he relaxed.

"I won't rush you but when you're ready to talk I am here. I will not judge you, anything said between us will stay that way,"

"You won't even tell your sister?" he was looking at me with a disbelieving look. "It stays with us, I will not tell my sister," I promised he relaxed even more.

"Meet me here tomorrow night after everyone goes to bed," he mumbled walking of fast sitting with Ron at the table. He could be great, no he would be great.

I walked up the girls dormitory stairs Lav and Pavarti following me to our joined room. "He needs to get ready, and Jay is on a mission to help him. But we have our own part girls, Lavender work on Ron. Pavarti you and I, along with Lav need to ensure while is in in the Common room he does what is right not easy," I said I was second in command in Juliet's regime.

"Of course," they said at the same time, the rings linking us together, she wanted her leaders to be strong able to get the job done.

"Good, I will pass this to Jay in the morning," I said setting my weeks' worth of completed homework down. We sat talking about things, I did express my worry about Juliet's cold behaviour but it was Lavender who spoke.

"Can it be easy on her? I mean she was coming to school as not only a Black, but the granddaughter of McGonagall and Dumbledore. Then placed in Slytherin, she needs to always be on her guard being cold, I think is her way of dealing with the pressure. She is trying to set up a new world at eleven, she is a child like us. But she sees so much more, we stand by her." I smiled.

"Thank you Lav, you're right," I sat tired from the day as us girls readied for bed.

Juliet didn't sleep well I watched my sister walk into the Great Hall with Daphne, Mille, and Avery. She could be so darn moody, the twins think she needs to let lose or she will crack. They worry will her always angry or moody, but now I understand her better, we don't know what she has to go through always having to deal with the threat.

Her eyes move to mine as I try and smile her brow furrowed in a worried fashion. I needed to step up as her second, needed to take a stand start being able to prove myself, I was trained as well as her. Harry and Ron are joking around as Nev watches on, my protector, funny it be him but he will be great I know it.

Fred and George sitting near their Quidditch friends, Angelina, Wood, Splint. I wasn't worried as I sat in between Harry and Ron with Nev between Lav and Parvati.

"Ron?" Lavender asked in a silky voice "Yeah," he looked up "Care to study with us tonight?" she gave a bright smile trying to win him over.

"No," he turned his attention back to Harry "Really Ron, please study with us. Harry Juliet will be there," I smiled.

"Sure Hermione," Ronald said as I gave a look to the girls "Yeah I will be there, we have the Potions essay due Wednesday." Harry said smiling but his eyes darted to the right, the Slytherin table.

"Good, see you boys in the Library after last class," I smiled getting up it was near the end of breakfast. Nev and the girls walked with me, we soon are joined by Cho, Padma, Sue and Hannah before we even made it to the Slytherin table.

"Morning Jay," I smiled she stood giving me a brief hug "Morning ladies," was all she said.

"What is wrong?" I whispered she gave a look around "I started my period, like Auntie Jean said," I gasped.

"Have you told Grandmother, doesn't she need to give you certain things?" I asked her.

"No I haven't," she muttered as the girls chattered "You have to Jay, Madam Pomfrey has things in the Hospital wing, we should go now," Cho said Juliet gave a nod, giving in which wasn't like her.

"You are right in this Cho, you know more about this than me," she admitted but her face looked like those words cost her.

We all walked out heading to the hospital wing together, I wondered when I would start, Juliet's a woman now like my mum said. Was that why she was so moody?

"Hello girl's, what can I do for you this morning?" Madam Pomfrey smiled brisling around refilling potions and things.

"Well Madam Pomfrey, Juliet has started her Cycle." Cho spoke in soft soothing tones. Madam Pomfrey smiled with a simple nod of her head "Alright my wee girl, let me check you." She pulled her wand, Juliet reached for hers until I touched her arm, shaking my head no.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in an intricate fluid movements, pink and purples swirls cascaded over Jay, she looked annoyed at best. "Well now, I will write to your Auntie and alert McGonagall today. You have Premenstrual Syndrome. It's pretty heavy, come with me Lady Black," she smiled but Jay wasn't having it, she growled walking behind Madam Pomfrey. She only came back near ten minutes later a package in her arms, as she was given a bright purple potion, she drank it in one gulp.

"Let's go," she mumbled walking out she waved her wand and the white package was shrunk down she set it in her bag. "See you girls later," Hannah hugged everyone with Sue, before her Cho, and Padma had to leave for classes.

"You okay now Jay?" I was a little hesitate to ask but she smiled "Yes," we walked into Potions, her cold Demeter back into place. She sat with Daphne, Avery with Millie set right in front of her. I was with Harry and Ron, with Lav, Pavarti with Nev in front of us.

It was horrible, Uncle had it out for Nev and Harry, just uttering abuse at them throughout the lesson. I stormed out heading to Defence with the girls, the three boys lagging behind us.

"Great I hate these days, Potions double then Defence," Juliet said as we looked at her "Your brilliant at both, it's your Herbology you need to work on," Daphne smiled not showing her nervousness.

"I kill plants, all of them, I was never good in the garden. But it's the people teaching them," she said back her cold hand in mine, ever since the attack she has been paranoid.

"Enough of this Hermione," she gave me a look "I only worry, you have been different since the attack," I whispered back but she just laughed.

"Yes I have, but towards you never," she finished taking her seat I was a row behind her Nev and the girls in front of me. Daphne and Avery chatted as Juliet was whispering to Millie. "She is just going through a faze, I could write mum see if she can talk with her," Ronald said I was taken back that was very kind of him.

"That is very kind, but I will be writing my Aunt and my mum," I gave him a smile, curls falling in my face, when I noticed Juliet her hair was very curly just pulled back into a messy bun.

"Okay class pass your work in," Professor Blackheart smiled her red lips glimmering, she was really nice. Shuffling was heard as we all passed ours up, Juliet passed her as well.

"So I want to practice a spell, pick a partner from a different house," Juliet turned back "Potter," it wasn't a question but he understood it fine.

"Sure Black," he smiled she smirked turning back to the front, Professor Blackheart smiled. I was with Avery, Ron with Millie, Lav and Daphne. Draco was with Nev as Pansy was with Pavarti.

**Juliet's point of view…**

I was standing with Harry against the far wall, he looked around "No worries your friends are in good hands, a little lesson for them." He gave me a look.

"I didn't mean it in a my friend are going to smash yours," I smiled he looked relived by it "Duel, the first down loses, the winner gets A box of Chocolate frog fudge, a new product," Professor Blackheart said and the sound of Chocolate was all I need right now.

"Sorry Potter," I smiled as he smiled back lifting his wand the room was large and students fired off spells as she moved watching.

"Expelliarmus," he shouted as without thought I cast a spell "Protego,' the shimmering blue shield had his spell dissipated. "Flipendo," red sparks shout out as my second spell came right after the first, speed was a factor in a duel. He flipped back three times before hitting the wall, he wasn't moving as I ran to him snatching up his wand.

I won but I put my two fingers to his neck he was breathing just taking a nap as I pointed my wand down at him "Rennervate," he green eyes open and a little flutter came over me at the sight.

"Wow," he smiled "I am so sorry Harry, I didn't mean for it to him you like that, really," I was near about to cry, I didn't understand why I was like this.

"No problem Jay," he smiled getting to his feet "Good job Lady Black, not only did you win you showed mercy helping him," Professor smiled moving passed us.

"Harry when in a duel your honour is at stake, your house name. You come from a noble and ancient house, speed is key, don't fire one spell fire two to three as fast as you can. Know your Spells, all kinds, Charms, Jinxs, curses everything." I said he gave me a firm nod.

"Thank you Juliet, maybe you could teach me some,' he was looking at his feet. "Anytime,"

Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Millie all won theirs, Hermione and Avery seemed to be in some sick competition. I stood watching Hermione was good and so was Avery, I was under the impression they were trying to impress me.

"Enough class is over, the winner is Lady Black. She won hers in record time," I gave the two girls a nod, but competition between us wasn't going to be tolerated.

"Hermione and Avery before our session, we will be having words," I walked away to lunch, Hermione looked ready to protest but she never spoke up.

I sat alone in the Garden watching Helga paint Rowena when Avery and Hermione walked in, we only had ten before we are due in the Library.

"What was happening during Defense?" I stood feeling like death they looked at each other "We duelled?" Avery said looking me in the eye.

"That I gathered, but why did it look like you tried to be in some sick competition with each other," I walked around my black cloak hitting the floor as I moved around.

"Because we both strive to prove ourselves to you," Hermione said "Why, it has never been needed. I need you both, you both have talents and trying to one up each other only lowers my option, I like you the way you are," I snapped burning red eyes as I stomped off hearing Rowena and Helga talk.

"Girls, she values the strength you already bring, she doesn't want the tension of you two doing this," I sighed as I sat at the table right as Harry and Ronald walked in. The table was filled as Hermione and Avery joined us.

"So we have Exams, soon. We need to study as much as possible, bad grades aren't something to scoff at my friends," I said first.

"Harry, I know how smart you can be and Ron I think I have a way to get you to strive to get better grades. I heard how you fancied my Cheesecake, pumpkin tarts how about if you passed all your exams I give you a year's supply," I raised my brow when he almost passed out.

"Deal," then we started working, correcting papers until it was time to head to the great hall.

**Thanks for reading like I said it will get batter just stick with me. Thanks and please review.**


	18. Surprise Points for Rule Breakers

**Hey there here is another chapter for Harry Potter, I actually went over the 17 chapters I had for it. I will be going back over them and doing a little editing. I like it but there was problems simple ones, to not enough character build up. So I don't own any thing Harry Potter, only the few new people I introduced. **

**Juliet's point of view…**

This day was trying to say the least, this period thing wasn't for me but I was told it had to happen. I couldn't find any logical reason this made me a woman, how was this the sign I passed on to that faze of life. I was sitting in Defense Class with the girls, Harry was chattering to Ron as Hermione was whispering to me.

"Professor Lupin, well he said we could come by after class,"

"Fine," I said as Professor Blackheart handed back our parchment rolls "Potter, I expect better of you." Her stern eyes looking down on him.

"Miss. Black, very well thought out and insightful same for you Miss. Granger," the same stern look as she glided down the rows.

"Class two inches on the proper wand movement and incantation of your favorite Charm, Jinx, Hex, Curse anything you wish," she waved us out her blood red lipstick, maybe she was a Vampire.

But only simple signs.

"Hey Juliet, can you help me on mine please," Harry asked looking at the ground "Sure meet me in the library," I smiled.

After the feast I was sitting in the Library with Hermione and Ron, Harry was just walking in. I had the girls in the Garden practicing with Godric and Salazar. "Bout bloody time," Ron muttered under his breath.

"So Harry, this shouldn't be hard. What is your favorite? Just think on it and write, write all you know about it. The way your wand moves, the colour and way your wand feels in your hand." I smiled he looked like he was deep in thought but his Quill was flying across the parchment.

Ron and Hermione doing the same, I was near finished when I noticed the time. It was way passed curfew, the trials of learning. "We have to go now," I stood setting my parchment roll in my bag as Hermione noticed as well.

At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head and Hermione swatted him. As we climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on us, but didn't do anything.

We didn't meet anyone else until we reached the staircase up on the third floor. It was Flitch, we hurried just running as fast as our legs could carry us, right through an open door.

"Harry shut it behind us," I bent over taking deep breaths, Hermione was tugging at my sleeve, my eyes rose up dead in front of us was Fluffy, drool in heaps oozing from the corners of each mouth.

"You have to be kidding me," I nearly screamed dragging Hermione with me, my back pressed tightly against the door. "BLOODY HELL," was echoed beside me, Ron was looking at the beast, well Fluffy.

"Look the door is open," Harry screamed, that's when I noticed a Harp had stopped playing I raised my wand sending a Charm, light purple sparks, than a enchanting melody played, one I heard often when I was young.

We crept toward the trapdoor. We could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as we approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open more," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously. I just sighed, we shouldn't be doing this, we really shouldn't.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. "I will go first, I mean Hermione or Juliet we have the most knowledge," I walked forward.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes." Ron sounded worried.

"Well, we will see," I sounded braver than I really felt, this was un-known.

"See you in a minute, I hope..."

And I let go. Cold, damp air rushed past me as I fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump I landed on something soft. I sat up and felt around, my eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though I was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" I called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, and you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to ME.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" But dread reared up I couldn't see the plant.

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school, she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" I nearly jumped, it was Devils Snare, and so I stopped moving barley breathing.

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them. I wasn't moving just laying as still as I could, the creepers hadn't tightened at all, but the minute I moved they would.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Light a bloody fire Mione," I said as low but harsh as I could.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" thank you Ron.

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same blue flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, we felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from our bodies, and we were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. I was up dirty, Ron was up cursing under his breath.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"Sorry Mione, but really "No Wood" I gave her a withering look, we both had to learn to keep a cool head under stress.

This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. 

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and were was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, I remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If we met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough...

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

We reached the end of the passageway and saw before us a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above us. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," harry laughed. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

Harry took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He was tense as he ran, most likely expecting the jewel bright brides to swoop down and start pecking at his exposed skin. But to his and our surprise nothing had happened, he pulled on the door on the other side of the chamber but the clanging of the lock was heard as he pulled somewhat frantically.

We all followed him. We tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried the Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" asked Ron.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione said "No, they aren't. They have a purpose. They aren't birds either, they are keys with fluttering wings," I said looking up at the high ceiling.

We watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys."... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

We each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. We all grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to us. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Juliet, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

I was above it, Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged us all, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber, the poor thing.

We landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught more than once.

"Ready?" he asked, his hand on the door handle. We nodded and he pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as we stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than we were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing us, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. We all shivered slightly, the sensation traveling through our body - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. I sighed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to us with a grim expression.

"This needs thinking about he said. I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

We stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess and I don't know about Juliet -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do." But I was offended, I was rather good.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle." I was in my place, The Queen.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron, for once in his life and probably the only time too.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, the Queen, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Hermione and I took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..." this was either going to end well or very, very bad.

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. It was easy to tell what he was thinking, what if we lost?

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." I wanted to run to her "No Juliet," Ron looked pale when I near stepped off my square.

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"No," Harry and Mione shouted "It's the only way," he said stoned face keeping it. Cold, calm no emotions.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Why are we even doing this, fools? The stone is destroyed, this was its safe guard." I snapped.

"Ron -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up. We need a way out,"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

I winced seeing it, Molly would be crushed if he was seriously hurt.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron.

Stay with him Mione, use the brooms to get back through the trap door. I hate this but get Grandmother," I said as Harry and I went through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be all right," I said but even I didn't know. "What do you reckons next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had attacked, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." I gaged a little.

I pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" I seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over my shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

I let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that I was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," I smiled bigger than before. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" "Of course not," I said. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

I read the paper several times. Then walking up and down the line of bottles, muttering to myself and pointing at them. At last, I clapped her hands.

"Got it," I said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the whatever."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

I pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line, I knew what he was thinking.

"Not going to happen Potter, give me a minute," I was deep in thought, it would freeze us, and what if we held the Potion in our mouths, the effects could be the same.

I grabbed the vile looking at the vile, it held enough. I popped the cork taking half in my mouth "Hold the liquid until I say swallow," he did without question.

We turned to face the black flames. "Swallow now," it was ice pure ice.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. We walked forward; I braced myself, seeing the black flames licking our body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment we couldn't see nothing but dark fire - then we are on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there –I didn't know them.

"Who the bloody hell are you," I cursed the male walked around looking into the Mirror but he was angry.

"Potter and Lady Black, a pleasure you joined me. This is merely a host," a foul voice echoed around the room.

Now, wait quietly". I need to examine this interesting mirror.

It was only then that I realized what was standing behind the unnamed man. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," he murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

He came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"

"Master?" we had to stall.

"Lord Voldemort," he smiled. This was insane he was dead, Harry gave me a look "He is dead," Harry spoke up.

"Not as dead as you would like him to be,"

"What a load of tripe," I laughed even when I knew it was the truth, it wasn't a nice thing to consider.

"Don't play around Black, you know as well as I he is coming back," he growled as I laughed, it seemed to take the mickey outta him.

"I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"

"No really," Harry said but he didn't laugh "No Harry he is weak, it rolls off him." I smiled my eyes flashing red, he was going to try and kill is.

"He is with me wherever I go," the man said in a whisper very quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." He shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When Quirrell failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished him... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on watch..."

"Then you killed him, a child who looks so sweet killed him with no mercy. Banishing our master from his host," his eyes on me.

His voice trailed away. He cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing it was clear on his face.

He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without him noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. The man ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from the man himself

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."

The man rounded on Harry.

"Yes - Potter - come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," the man repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him.

He must lie I thought desperately. He must look and lie about what he sees, that's all, he looked back at me and I hoped my expression conveyed what he needed to do.

He moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from the man's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

The man cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside. Dare he make a break for it?

But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies... He lies..."

"Potter, come back here!" he shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to them... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

This wasn't good wasn't good at all.

Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as the man reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. His head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry probably would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to the man's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. I was disgusted, it was like nothing I had ever seen.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs seemed to almost give out, they locked and he couldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... for the girl. You Black come from a good family, a powerful; child breed for power. I have been waiting for this," It looked as if he smiled.

Harry Moved.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join I... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

The man was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" I screamed "YOU PATHETIC BEING, IT WAS DEYSTROED MONTHS AGO," I laughed.

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt hands close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, he let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where he had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and he lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, I tackled the man off Harry. "Master, I cannot hold them - my hands - my hands!"

And he, though pinning Harry and I to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

He raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, we reached up and grabbed we face –

"AAAARGH!"

He rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then we knew: the man couldn't touch our bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – our only chance was to keep hold of him, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught the man by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Screams erupted from the man's mouth as he tried to throw Harry off - the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear the man's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"

He felt the man's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...

Harry was out, I held my wand out "Well, let us make this a second," I smiled shooting three curses at once, my aim was on point as if a sword cut the man down where he stood. A few nasty sounding gurgles, then nothing as black mist sprang from his body, passing right through mine, I thought of the love I had for Mione at the very same time.

My vision blacked than nothing.

**Harry's point of view…**

Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.

He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! Juliet! It was a man! He's got her,"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "He does not have my Granddaughter."

"Then who does? Sir, I -"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out,"

Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Jacob Neer is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir where is Juliet, the stone she said it was already gone,"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Mister Neer did not manage to understand. I arrived in time to insure that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London then it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to see Juliet pass out,"

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I was out,"

"Not the Stone, boy, you and my Granddaughter - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it had been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas, I imagine Juliet and Hermione mentioned him?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on my face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." I lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, you-Know- Who -"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." I turned my head Juliet was walking up the aisle in bed clothes, a cut cleaned and dressed on her head.

"Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die, Neer to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry and Poppet, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

"There is no doubt he will return, I know I just do," Juliet her head on her grandfather's shoulders, her face cold so very stone like her bright blue eyes dead.

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Jacob touch us?"

"Your mother's died to save you both. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, Neer, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else..."

"Fire away."

"Jacob said Snape -"

"Professor Snape, Harry." "Yes, he - Jacob said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

"Harry there is more to the story, and I will find out," Juliet gave her Grandfather a look as he bowed his head.

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.

"Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron and Hermione in, Hermione rushed to her sister, embracing her with gentleness.

"Harry!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them as Juliet added the more logical things in.

Everything: Neer; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Neers' turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" Juliet asked her eyes tired.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, "They gone after him, haven't they?" and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think you two meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed. But pop pop wouldn't ever do it," Hermione chimed in with her sister agreeing, swaying on the spot.

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food, I'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly, she helped Hermione who was helping Juliet back to bed.

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle! My little Witch could've died, I am so sorry," he sobbed.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. "Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..."

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. His mother with four other girls, one he knew was Professor Blackheart the red lipstick was a clue. The other was a girl short, with shoulder length brown hair, a tall girl with long wine colored hair, a huge smile on her face her arm over the shoulders of a girl with curly black hair, a book in her hands, Persephone, Juliet's mum.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it? Professor Blackheart and Juliet's Aunt Cassiopeia sent tons in,"

Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Across the room Juliet smiled giving a small wave, but nothing more.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight, Juliet and her close friends, which now included Pansy and Gail

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..."

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears hearing her grandfather. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The dinner was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won as much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

But Dumbledore raised his hands, causing silent.

"To Juliet Black, for her ingenuous use of a wand, her vast knowledge of spells beyond her short years. I award 60 points," the Slytherin table exploded again, they won the house cup.

Juliet smiled but her face was cold again, I think Daphne is rubbing off on her.

**Juliet's point of view…**

I was sitting in a high backed leather chair looking at the girls sitting in each seat. "This year is at an end, I will be writing each of you. Expect invitations to my summer home, for training," I spoke as each gave me a nod, I explained Voldemort was coming back, I showed them proof much to their small screams of horror.

"Sue, I know this is hard. You lose your family to him, now we will take our revenge for all the families he has taken," I put my hand on her shoulder as we walked up the stair case.

**Harry's point of view….**

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had tied for the best grades of the first years with Juliet. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays "I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl. Yes you too Juliet, I never have to invite these girls Harry, best friends with Ginny, and Charlie," Ron smiled at Juliet who raised her wand, to his now surrendered hands.

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

He, Ron, Juliet and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There they are, Mum, there they are, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see…"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione, Juliet was chatting with her Aunt who was staring at his Aunt.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant, Juliet was walking back over her head held high.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

"Oh Harry, just give us word how your summer goes," but her cold eyes are on my Aunt, they flashed red before resting back to their normal Bright Blue.

"I will Juliet,"

"See you Potter," she walked away taking Hermione, as Ron walked away with his family.

I could handle a summer without them, just to see them again…

**Okay that's the end of the books maybe a few chapters more for this story. Thanks for reading remember reviews are like pay checks! Bye. **


	19. Happy Birthday Juliet!

**Here is the last chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. The second book Harry Potter and the Snakes chamber will be out within two weeks if not days from now, just have to have them looked over. Thank you to every single reviewer and reader, so I still don't own anything.**

**Cassiopeia's point of view…**

Juliet was sitting in the garden reading as the sun shinned through the glass stained ceiling. Hermione was due back from her small vacation with Jane, a little trip to Paris was in order. But Juliet didn't want to go, she changed this year. She was planning but what I don't know, Elisa and Remus have come to see her she did love her time with Remus.

"Juliet, come inside my dear," I called out my silver dress skimming across the lunch green grass as she looked up at me her wide blue eyes "Yes Auntie,"

She stood in jeans and a torn sweater, she may dress as she sees fit while in the manor. Leaving her book she made her way over "Come Juliet we need to talk," with those words I walked back towards my personal study, I wanted my baby back.

She followed me through the West wing never speaking just the patter of her bare feet, as I waved my wand the door opening the ring of several wards unlocking. I sat waving for her to do the same "So what is it you need to speak to me about?" she asked her pale skin sticking out, her demeanor cold and unfeeling.

"What has happened to you Juliet?" all she did was sigh but it was minutes before she opened her mouth to answer.

"Auntie, I am the same girl. Honestly, nothing has changed and everything has changed. You can't keep me safe or protected not even Hogwarts can, I just don't fathom why they keep coming after me. Potter I could understand but not me," she said my heart breaking, she was too young to understand why. I couldn't bring myself to tell her why either.

She just stared at me and me her.

"It is very complicated Juliet, you have power and they want it to bring him back." I settled for a part of the truth, her eyes wary but she gave a simple nod of her head.

"Hermione will be arriving at ten in the morning, your Birthday party is set for six at night. I know you rather not but…" I cut her off.

"I asked you not to, why must I have some lavish party for turning twelve." Her temper flaring now there was my little angel.

"Because you are Lady Black, you can take your place now in the Wizengamot now, your votes will count as three. You need to learn your enemies and allies Juliet, make a difference like you have at Hogwarts," I stood as she bowed her head in understanding. I asked for one gift from my Grandparents, I hoped it was the only thing I received this year.

"I understand, I will bring Honor to the Black name." she spun on her heel and left my study, I invited the Weasley's much too some peoples disgust. Over 200 including children would be within our walls tomorrow, so much to get done, I sat with a un-lady like plop in my chair.

"Persephone, I don't know what to do." I whispered as a single tear fell from my cheek. She was growing up in world growing Dark, she would be in the very center of it, so must rested on her and young mister Potters shoulders and they didn't even know.

The flames grew green churning before Albus walked from them "Cass my dear, what is troubling you?" his ever concerned voice chimed in.

"Albus, what has happened to my baby? Her eyes lost and cold, she is asking why they are after her, I couldn't bring myself to tell her," I was near a break down.

"I see, Harry was question much at the end of the year as well. They are to young Cassiopeia, they need to have a childhood," he even looked worried for the pair, but they should know.

"By third year, we have to tell them both. It can't be put off any longer," he gave a nod of yes.

"I am taking Juliet for about two hours, for her Birthday gift," he smiled blue eyes twinkling like stars "Of course," I smiled.

We found Juliet in her room writing at her desk, Juju in a chair watching her young Miss with sad eyes. "Juju please deliver this to Harry Potter," I smiled he was a lot like James.

Juju smiled taking the letter "Please get food from the kitchens like a care package for him as well. Thank you very much my friend," Juju bowed low crying before disappearing. Food for young Potter, I was looking into this mess.

"Juliet, your Poppop is here. Please dress as you like for an outing," she spun her eyes wide, she dashed to her closet.

She was out still ripped Jeans but I better top I picked out, it is consisting of a shirt in burnout style and a black top. Both parts can also be worn separately. The shirt is casually cut and features transparent parts, providing burnout and vintage effects. She hasn't taken off the key necklace her mother left for her, and the Black family ring she received yesterday.

"Have your wand Juliet?" I asked seeing her look around snatching it from her desk "I am ready," she smiled as we walked from her room seeing her Grandfather waiting for us in the traveling room.

"Brilliant, hurry along we have little time," he ushered her into the flames calling out Decani Island off the cost of Bali. "She is okay with me," he smiled before following her.

**Juliet's point of view…**

I fell to my knees I hated Floo travel, it was Dark here as I wiped my knees the waves crashing with brutal force against the small island. The next thing I knew Grandfather was beside me his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him.

"Are you ready my dear?' he asked me "Yes, Grandfather," I said low it was rather scary, as a boat bobbed up and down in the water.

It was unnerving as the porky man smiled at us "Hello Headmaster, and Lady Black. Master Barty is waiting for you," he said as Grandfather helped me on the boat, to which I was afraid would come apart as it sailed away.

"Thank you Mr. Kabe. Such a pleasure having a little boat ride in the rough seas, care for a lemon drop," I looked poppop had a small brown paper bag extended towards Mr. Kabe, who smiled taking one. A vast castle like structure was coming close.

"Azkaban my little friend, you're the first one in many a years granted permission to see someone," Mr. Kabe said.

"I see, thank you sir," he smiled waving his wand controlling the boat, my eyes on the very dray sight of the massive wizarding prison.

"Juliet come now," Grandfather said standing next to Mr. Crouch. "Barty I think you remember my granddaughter Juliet Black," he smiled as Mr. Crouch smiled his bowler hat askew.

"A pleasure little lady,"

"The pleasure is all mine sir," I smiled my back straight "I hope to see you at my coming out party tomorrow evening," he stood straight and proud.

"Of course Lady Black, I will be there. Already sent an Owl to Lady Snape securing my seat,"

"Well great, let us hurry along," Grandfather said.

"Albus, only she can walk the halls. You will have to wait in the office, this was hard enough,' Grandfather gave me a look as I looked up giving him a brave smile.

"I will wait,"

It was horrible the Dementors flying everywhere you looked, as we entered. No happy memories, not a single happy feeling a silver Phoenix was on my shoulder keeping them at a distance, but it vanished.

"They will not harm her Albus," Mr. Crouch vowed as the Dementors did swarm away from me.

We left Grandfather sitting in a lush chair eating candies, Barty was a foot ahead of me as we passed cells "Sorry Lady Black, we have to go through many of these and a few higher profile ones as well,"

Inmates shot out words, hands trying to grasp as Dementors trailed not far behind. A set of staircases that lead up it was a work out, as we reached the top fifteen minutes later, he paused taking a few deep breathes.

"We can rest sir," I offered "Thank you Lady Black," he smiled.

"Juliet please,"

We waited for a short period of time before moving on "Now be watchful young Black," he said as he unlocked a block of cell with High Profile in gold.

A few cells spaced far apart a man in the first cell, he gave me an odd look. Another man, than a woman who bolted to the cell bars "Barty who is this, who is allowed here?" she looked like Auntie Andy.

"Well, I am Lady Black. And I know who you are Bellatrix Lestrange," my cold eyes on her's as she understood.

"Persephone Dumbledore's brat survived." Her eyes on my ring, the family ring. "Don't worry we will see each other again, just know when we do you will be meeting your death," I whispered my eyes flashing red before going back to blue.

"Come now Lady Black,"

I left Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, in her cold cell alone, as I walked up the hall.

"Mister Black, you have a visitor,"

"Liar we can't have them here," an eerie voice chimed in from the blackness "I assure you Sirius Black you have a visitor, a gift from Albus himself," a rattle was heard, as if he stumbled knocking something over.

"Albus?"

"No, I am Juliet Black. Daughter of Persephone and yourself," I was at a lost what to say, he wasn't well his eyes shrunken in. His bones showing this wasn't the man I have seen in many pictures.

"Juliet, my baby girl," his eyes zeroing in on me "You look like your mum, I miss her terribly." His voice stricken with grief, horse and defeated.

"Why have you come to this place, this isn't a place for you child,"

"I had to see you, I have had a troubling year being attacked by Death eaters. Forced to kill my Professor who was hosting Voldemort's body, organizing a group of friends. I am in Slytherin, friends with Harry Potter the Gryffindor, have a sibling bond with Hermione Granger a muggle born," I said a flicker of a smile was seen, just the simple words from his daughter brought a smile in this foul place.

"Time is up Lady Black," Barty said as I gave him a nod "Just so you know he is alive, he is coming back. You can escape it's not impossible," I whispered low touching the dirty knuckles of my father, slipping a little kink knack into his hand, a grim.

"Stay safe Juliet, I will see you again," he said he looked rather insane, tattoos crossed his chest.

Before I reached the door "I love you Juliet, I always have and will," was bellowed.

"Love is weakness," I whispered knowing she was watching me from her cell. But it warmed my heart hearing those words from him as Barty ushered me out.

I entered the Manor my Uncle and Aunt going over a long scroll "Juliet, my love. Shower before dinner, Hermione is on her way," Uncle said with a faint smile as he gave me a look, I probably looked ill with even stepping foot in Azkaban Prison.

I gave a nod before rushing to my room warding the door before showering, but I still felt cold and dead inside. About many things as I pulled on black fake zipped skinny leggings, with a green jersey tank top and black high tops. My hair in a wrap braid since we would have company I was sure. My key necklace with the Black family ring on, as I gazed at the sunlight twirling my wand.

"Juju," I called this wasn't a question I wanted to ask but it was a logical question. "Yes little miss," she was now always willing to help me since now I was gone, but she was frail with age, my heart feeling as it dropped into my stomach.

"Can you get into Azkaban?" she gasped but I kept my calm composer "I coulds little miss,"

"Good, take a care package to my father, Sirius Black. It hurts me seeing him stricken down, hungry and wasting away," her tennis ball green eyes held tears.

"Yes straight away, I just leave it and come back yes,"

"Yes, very fast, no need to stay," I smiled hugging her before she popped away, just than the door opened Hermione looked flustered.

"Hey Juliet," she smiled my Aunt behind her "Juliet, we haven't received a return owl from Harry Potter," she gave me a look, as I gave a nod.

I stood once the door shut "Staying or coming?" I asked as she shook her head "Coming," with that we walked to my bookshelf, pulling Grim Brother's Fairy Tales. A low crack before it sunk into the floor a staircase unfolding before our eyes, as we walked down they disappeared behind us the bookshelf back to normal. I peeked through the entrance seeing none, as we hurried along the wall heading to the traveling room the green flames welcomed us.

"Arabella Figgs, Whining Surrey England," I called as we both stood in the flames, than the sickening feeling being twisted and jolted around. Than being spit out on her rugs, cats watching us as we clamored to our feet, Arabella was knitting with a smile.

"Hey there, just need a word with Potter. Please don't call my grandfather, aunt, Uncle, Grandmother, anyone." I pleaded as she gave me a sad look.

"Aye hurry along, before I change my mind," was all she muttered.

With that we ran hearing meows of protest, no more belly rubs. It wasn't dark but sunset was coming, so I only hoped we saw him outside or my wand was coming out. Her yard wasn't far from his a good watching spot, Dudley was waddling inside but no Harry. So we walked over like it was a normal thing "Hey there, who are you two," a man in his fifties called over.

"Bernard these are my granddaughters, Jay and Mione," I sighed the man smiled "Oh how lovely, such little gems they are," he smiled waving, we smiled waving back.

"Hurry along," she whispered.

It wasn't fully silent children playing a few houses over, but once we stood near number four we still didn't see Potter. So I walked all over her lawn, peeking through the back gate seeing him sitting alone. "Hey Potter, come here," I called her his spinning as he bolted up.

"Juliet," he was dumbfounded "Can you escape for a few minutes?" I asked "Sure move back," he smiled just walking out.

"I am surprised to see you, oh Hermione," he smiled she gave him a hug her hair bushy covering his face, it only been a month, he has grown now an inch taller or more than me.

"Come on, let's walk," it was nice there was a park not far away "So Potter, I didn't receive a return Owl, Hedwig knows where I live." I said tapping my foot.

"Well…"

"Potter, I had to sneak out of the Manor for this. I am risking death," I chided as Hermione just smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't have anything to wear," he said rather loud "And that's all," I gave him a look "Yes,"

"Be ready at five forty five. I will send Juju with dress robes," he gave me a look "Thank you for the package," he blushed but looked away.

"No problem, but hey we have to go. So let's walk back," I said seeing it getting dark. "And Potter, try and carry your wand you never know what is hiding in the dark," I said as we stood in front of number four.

"Okay, but we can't do magic out of school," he was right "If its life or death use it," Hermione said this time, he gave he a look.

"Time to go," I said with a swift hug we left, I turned back only to see Potter watching from his backyard, I waved.

"Girls, hurry," Arabella chided us pushing us towards the green flames calling out the Manor.

The traveling room was empty as we walked to the dining room, seeing dinner about to be served. I sat with Mione, seeing Aunt Jane and Uncle Severus sitting.

"So Hermione I have your clothes ready for the Ball tomorrow, Juliet yours as well," I sighed.

"Aunt Jane and Aunt Cassiopeia talked skimming through notes, my dread set in after I finally excused myself from the table.

"Merlin Hermione, I am dreading tomorrow. Everything about tomorrow," I vented as we lay in my huge bed.

"The girls will be here," she added.

**The next day… July 15, 1991.**

I was in my room being attacked my wand was taken away by Uncle, he vowed to hand it over after Auntie was finished. I was sitting in a Green taupe strapless metallic chiffon gown is detailed with fine pleating crossing over the bodice and a double layered floaty skirt with a graded high low hem. Juju was trying to slip Black and Green heels with silver snakes crawling up the heels, snake jewelry. But my make-up and hair is unknown right now, I hated this so very much.

"Juliet you look stunning," was I done, could I have my wand back?

I stood nearly falling seeing myself in the mirror my hair in tamed curls, pulled back a little, black and green surrounded my eyes, my lips with clear gloss. "My dear you will stun them all." Uncle said walking in with Hermione, who looked as tortured as me, but her wand was resting in her hands.

Her hair lose tamed brown curls framed her face, with a Halston Heritage pink gown. Satin. Boned bodice, draped, front slit, fully lined. Concealed hook and zip fastening at back. Pink cotton and glass sparkling platform pumps, her neck and hands draped in Hawthorn themed jewelry.

"Five minutes Cass love," Uncle smiled handing my wand to me "Are you ready my dear's," as we each took an arm. Music played, the chattering of people, I assumed Harry was hiding with Ron.

"This is a load of Bat dung, I am very uncomfortable." I snapped but Hermione looked at ease. A sea of people watched as we descend the stairs, I spot the Weasley's and Harry. My friends in a group of girls waiting, but this was more I had to show them I was to be reckoned with.

"Introducing Lady Juliet Black, Lord Sabastian Snape, Scion Black Hermione Granger." Was announced in a loud baritone voice. Applause was heard, Draco was at the very bottom waiting taking my hand. Hermione was whisked away by Fred, as Charlie gave Draco a rather nasty look, but it was as Auntie asked me.

It was near two hours later when the cake was brought out Daphne and Sue had to drag me from a corner were Charlie was hiding me.

"Happy Birthday Lady Black was cheered several times as fireworks filled the night sky "Having fun Harry, because I am not," I smiled elbowing him as he ate cake with Ron and Gin.

"I am, well thanks to your Uncle who waved people off me." I felt for Harry, I saw him swarmed but was just glad it wasn't me.

I talked and stayed near my friends as I was introduced all around "Lady Black this is my father Derick Greengrass, my mum Haily Greengrass. And my little sister Astoria, she will make a good fit," Daphne smiled.

"A Pleasure Lady Black, thank you for inviting us."

"The pleasure is mine Sir. I hope you have enjoyed the ball, and my home. Daphne is very important to me," I smiled as the father understood.

"She has talked in great detail, I will send a letter to you myself young Black. You have the full support of the Greengrass family," he said in a deep voice.

"I thank you, but this conversation is for another time," I eyes Lord Malfoy as he was coming closer.

"Well Hello Lady Black, I have been trying to locate you for some time," he looked down his arrogant nose at me as Hermione was at my side, Cho, Susan, Ginny, Hannah, Daphne, Avery, Millie, Gail, Pansy the Patil twins and Lav all stood with me.

"I have been greeting my guest Lord Malfoy, as you would understand. "Indeed I do. Please a word alone," his eyes on the girls resting behind me.

I raised my hand only walking a few steps "I hope you are enjoying yourself at my ball," I smiled just like auntie said, Uncle Severus was walking over.

"I am to thank you for taking the time to invite us. I am in discussion with your Grandfather about a betrothal contract for Draco and yourself," he smiled.

"Oh Lord Black, you will only meet disappointment with that. I will choose whom I marry, I marry for power not love. So I will choose my own thank you," I smirked walking away, I had a role to play like the others.

"Thank you for coming Lord Potter, you will have to take the title at a point. Your vote would count as three like mine, we could change things together, for the half-bloods and Muggle borns,"

"I know, and I will your Uncle gave me some books,"

"Come on Harry time to go," Harry looked rather ill to be leaving to go back to number four. "Harry no worries," I kissed him on the cheek.

"A picture please," this was like the millionth one I took, with my girls, with Ron, Harry, and Mione, Draco and I.

Harry smiled as did I, I put my small arm around him as the picture was snapped. "Brilliant, here Lord Potter," the picture was given to him with a copy made for my Auntie.

It was Harry smiling me grabbing a bewildered Harry before we both smiled again.

"See you soon Harry," with a final wave he was gone, but we would see each other soon.

**Thank you to all the reviewers and readers, it has meant a great deal that you have taken the moments from your own life to read this. Expect Harry Potter and the Snakes Chamber within two weeks.**


	20. Good bye

**Good evening upon returning home from work, I fund two of my stories were removed by admins. This is the third rime this has happened first my Twilight story, now Betrayed and Harry Potter and the Snakes Chamber. I am done writing as of right now, for some people or person to have such a negative review of any ones story to have it removed. I may come back after working over the chapters I have saved for both stories, and maybe learning to write better. Please pm me for anything. –Lillianpeace…**


End file.
